Tendres moments
by Enzilia
Summary: Luffy vit avec son frère et sa sœur, sans oublier Makino, Shanks et Garp. Il a également des amis sur qui il peut compter. D'année en année ils connaitront les aléas de la vie, leurs premiers émois. Comment évolueront-ils ? Comment grandiront-ils ?
1. Les petits enfants du bonheur

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je voulais attendre avant de publier cette fic, vraiment ! Mais je voulais partager avec vous cette nouvelle histoire. Aussi, je vous annonce que oui oui, c'est moi Enzilia, je me suis transformée en Marah Myriam tel un pokémon qui évolue UoU. Bref, avant de lire ou après avoir lu, vous pourrez voir le fan art de ce chapitre sur le blog, le lien du blog est sur mon profil ou sinon _(**fanaction. over-blog. com/ article-tendres- moments- 86531645. html**)_ bon j'arrête de faire de la pub._

_Vrai résumé ( ffnet à un nombre limité de caractère concernant le résumé T^T) : Luffy, son frère et sa sœur vivent paisiblement quelque part dans East Blue, même si Garp et Shanks ne s'entendent pas. Heureusement que c'est Makino qui s'occupe de leur éducation. Avec ça, Luffy a des amis formidables sur qui il peut compter. D'année en année ils connaitront les aléas de la vie, leurs premiers émois. Comment évolueront-ils ? Comment grandiront-ils ?  
><em>

_Bonne lecture et passer un bon moment._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Les petits enfants du bonheur<strong>

Tout en haut, dans un arbre à la racine amusante, se trouvait une étrange cabane. Une cabane dont l'aspect faisait sourire, une cabane qui se voulait chaleureuse par son apparence enfantine. Une cabane où, quelques rires et quelques cris s'échappaient. À l'intérieur, trois petits garnements âgés de sept à dix ans.

Le plus jeune était un petit garçon impétueux et audacieux, d'ailleurs il arborait fièrement une cicatrice sous son œil gauche. Cicatrice qu'il s'était faite pour impressionner son parrain qu'était Shanks le roux. Il s'appelait Monkey D Luffy, élevé par son grand-père paternel, il ignorait tout de ses parents.

Vint ensuite le petit Portgas D Ace, il était le plus âgé des trois, sa frimousse était recouverte de tache de rousseur, il était courageux et provocateur, un brin effronté comme enfant, Ace était orphelin mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de haïr son père et d'aimer et remercier sa mère pour son courage de l'avoir gardé en elle au-delà du possible, ce fut pourquoi il portait son nom à elle et non celui de son père qui l'avait apparemment abandonné.

Et puis il y avait l'unique fille de la petite bande, elle se souciait souvent d'eux, voir un peu trop selon les dire des garçons, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle savait se montrer courageuse, son nom était Saby, juste Saby. Makino l'avait trouvé bébé lors d'une promenade en montagne. Elle était à la fois une grande sensible mais aussi une grande sentimentale. Elle était la seule des trois enfants à ne pas subir le « poing de l'amour » de grand-père Garp…enfin quelquefois.

Les deux garçons avaient la chevelure sombre alors que la fillette arborait de beaux cheveux blonds et malgré l'absence de liens de parenté apparents entre eux, ils étaient frères. Cette fraternité naquit à la suite d'un échange de coupe de saké, saké qu'Ace subtilisa à Shanks. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'était pas très aimé de Garp et pourtant le vieil homme le nomma parrain de Luffy, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce fut une requête de Makino ni plus ni moins. Cette dernière tenait un bar dans la petite ville où ils vivaient et ce fut dans ce bar qu'elle rencontra le roux pour la première fois. Entre eux deux une très grande amitié fut née.

—Luffy ne touche pas à mes feuilles ! cria la voix d'une fillette. Et toi Ace tu devrais arrêter de dire des gros mots !

—T'es pas Makino alors me dit ce que je dois faire ! rétorqua ledit Ace sur le même ton.

—_Me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! imita la jeune enfant d'une voix aigüe. _

—Hahaha ! Elle t'imite trop bien Ace ! se marra le plus jeune.

—Et puis avant d'aller rouler dans la boue, est-ce que vous avez fini vos devoirs ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton sévère.

—On va pas rouler dans la boue, démentit Luffy, on va s'entrainer.

—C'est une fille, se désola l'ainé, elle ne peut pas comprendre.

—Et mon pied dans ta gueule, tu vas comprendre ? menaça leur sœur vexée.

—Tu ne devrais pas dire de gros mots Saby ! lança Ace en la pointant du doigt.

—Ace a…, commença Luffy en mettant son chapeau.

—Ne termine pas ta phrase Luffy ! interrompit la blonde, vous voulez que grand-père vous punisse encore une fois ?

—On y va Ace, j'ai fini, annonça le benjamin au chapeau de paille en pliant une feuille.

—Tu diras à Makino de nous faire le repas des champions pour notre retour, requit Ace à l'entrée de la cabane.

—Avec plein de viandes ! ajouta Luffy en ouvrant grand les bras.

—Grrr ! Bande de nul ! s'exclama Saby mécontente, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais végétarienne !

—…mais t'es horrible ! fit son cadet choqué de la nouvelle.

—Rooo n'en rajoute pas Luffy ! Cours après ton grand-frère ! Aller vous rouler par terre !

—Pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ? demanda-t-il inquiet, tiens c'est pour Shanks. À tout à l'heure !

Saby prit le morceau de papier que lui avait tendu son frère et le déplia. Son écriture en pate de mouche et ce qui se trouvait sur cette feuille était digne de lui :

_« Merci »_

La petite fille quitta la cabane et rejoignit la maison, là où Garp lisait un journal. Elle déglutit alors et tenta de se faufiler derrière le canapé.

—Bonjour Saby ! lança Garp sans quitter son journal des yeux.

—Bonjour grand-père ! répondit-elle souriante, je ne savais pas que tu allais passer cet après-midi !

—Surprise ! s'exclama le vieux en déposant soigneusement sa lecture, où sont passés tes frères ?

—je veux des sœurs ! soupira Saby en s'approchant.

Et voyant que Garp ne réagissait pas, elle répondit alors à sa question.

—Ils sont allés faire leur devoir chez Zoro, mentit-elle en prenant le chemin de sa chambre.

—Je n'aime pas ce Zoro, avoua Garp, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même classe alors pourquoi font-ils leurs devoirs ensemble ?

—Heu… et bien ils ont tous décidé que ce serait bien de se retrouver chez Zoro pour travailler… tu vois…

—Tous ? Et toi alors ?

—Moi j'ai déjà fini et tu sais… il y a Usopp, Sanji, Nami et les autres…

—C'est étrange parce que j'ai vu Nami et Nojiko en cuisine avec Makino, lui révéla son grand-père.

—Ah…c'est parce que…

—Tu mens très mal ! lui fit remarquer son grand-père en la frappant à la tête. Ils sont allés s'entrainer une fois de plus dans la forêt ?

—Mais tu dis toujours qu'ils doivent devenir fort !

—Ne fais pas la maligne ! Aller, prépare-toi, tu vas les rejoindre !

—Nooooooooooooon ! cria l'enfant au beau milieu du salon.

Douce fin d'après-midi… les enfants paraissaient épuisés et sales…au grand désarroi de Saby. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait ces moments partagés avec eux, ils étaient quelques peu écorchés mais les garnements s'en fichaient.

—Grand-père ! s'exclama Ace, c'est l'anniversaire d'Usopp la semaine prochaine !

—C'est un bon garçon ce Usopp, sourit Garp, je l'aime bien ce petit même si son père…

—Son père est un ami de Shanks, dit Luffy les yeux pétillants.

—Justement Luffy ! dirent Ace et Saby en cœur en imitant leur grand-père.

En retour Garp leur administra un poing dont ils se souviendront. En arrivant dans la ruelle qui menait chez eux, ils pouvaient apercevoir Makino qui attendait patiemment près du portail. Les enfants se ruèrent sur elle pour leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur absence et cette dernière leur annonça que Shanks les attendait à l'intérieur. Sans attendre une minute de plus Luffy et Saby se précipitèrent dans la maison. Ace lui ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en faire autant… et puis c'était le roux qui avait sauvé Luffy d'un requin…et il y avait laissé un bras… alors pourquoi pas.

—Shanks ! crièrent joyeusement Luffy et Saby.

—Bonsoir Shanks, fit Ace un peu plus réservé.

—Bonsoir les enfants, sourit le roux, mais dites-moi, vous avez fait la guerre ou quoi ?

Alors, ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, personne ne comprenait quoi que ce soit. Mais malgré tout ce bruit, Shanks sourit devant tant de fougue. Il était fier de ces enfants pleins de fougue, fier de pouvoir participer à leur éducation, fier de dire que ces enfants étaient son soleil… sa joie…

—Aller prendre un bain vous voulez bien, leur suggéra Makino, ensuite on passera à table.

—Moi d'abord ! cria Saby en se ruant vers la salle de bain.

—Non ! protestèrent les garçons qui la coursèrent, nous d'abord !

— Attendez votre tour ! répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se faisait devancer.

—Parce que les filles ça prend des bains ! lui dit Ace alors qu'il gagnait la pièce.

—À tout à l'heure ! rit Luffy en refermant la porte de la salle d'eau derrière lui.

Saby était offusquée. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? Ils allaient le payer !

—Pas de viande pour le repas de ce soir ! lança la petite brune à Makino.

Aussitôt les réactions se firent entendre.

—Non je veux de la viande ! protesta Luffy en sortant de la salle de bain.

—C'est un piège Luffy ! avertit Ace en l'empêchant de sortir, ne l'écoute pas !

Les deux enfants refermèrent la porte après que Luffy lui tira la langue. Saby ne pouvait qu'attendre son tour… Garp salua rapidement Shanks et tous deux se partagèrent du thé. Même si Garp avait tendance à répéter souvent qu'il n'appréciait pas Shanks… ce qui était vrai, il lui était reconnaissant de prendre soin de ses petits enfants. Et une fois que ces petits enfants en question furent présentables, le repas put commencer. Mais d'abord Saby remit son poème et le mot de Luffy au roux, ce dernier sourit comme toujours.

—Et moi alors je n'ai pas de poème, se plaignit son grand-père.

—T'es pas beau grand-père n'essaies même pas, trancha la petite.

Garp en fut choqué.

—Mais je t'aime quand même, avoua-t-elle tout sourire.

—Moi aussi je t'aime grand-père, répéta Luffy.

—Moi aussi, murmura Ace.

Personne ne releva la petite et discrète révélation d'Ace mais, le sourire qu'ils affichaient tous en disait long.

Ils étaient les petits enfants du bonheur.

* * *

><p><em>:') j'en suis quelque peu fière de cette nouvelle fan fiction. C'est un plaisir de l'écrire pour moi, j'espère que ça s'est ressenti dans les lignes. Bon et bien, je vous dis à la prochaine.<em>


	2. Les petites fées

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. J'annonce que je publierais les chapitres les week end et donc ils seront publiés entre vendredi et dimanche. Sinon, je voulais remercier Mag pour ta review__ et pour te répondre, __vous connaitrez le passé de Saby. Sinon, oui, vous assisterez également à l'évolution des autres personnages. Du passage de l'enfance à l'adolescence et à l'âge adulte avec tout ce qui va avec. ^^ En tout cas, ravie de voir que Saby plaît.  
><em>

_Résumé du chapitre 2 :_

_Les garçons et les filles n'ont pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Cela dit, depuis un an, le même mois, le même jour, ils aiment tous aller au cimetière. Que vont-ils y faire ?_

_Bonne lecture ! =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Les petites fées<strong>

—Je suis la nouvelle princesse de tout le royaume ! proclama Saby perchée sur une chaise, son bâton royal à la main. Et vous mes sujets me devaient obéissance !

Devant-elle, se trouvaient deux chats qui venaient généralement pour avoir à manger. Puis ils s'enfuirent lorsque des pas arrivèrent dans leur direction. Il s'agissait de Luffy et Ace, ainsi que quelques amis dont Zoro, un petit garçon aux cheveux verts, Usopp qui avait un long nez et Sanji qui dissimulait son œil gauche par ses mèches blondes. « Tous des idiots », pensa la fillette.

—Vous allez faire quoi ? leur demanda la petite blonde curieuse.

—Quelque chose que seul les hommes peuvent faire, répondit Ace un sourire moqueur et provocateur à la fois.

—Premièrement vous n'êtes pas des hommes mais des garçons, rectifia-t-elle, deuxièmement je suis capable de faire autant de choses que vous.

—Va jouer à la poupée, ordonna son frère ainé.

—Ouais ! renchérit Luffy en tirant la langue.

—Pourquoi elle est toujours là ? s'enquit Zoro un brin agacé.

—Je vis ici ! rappela la blonde en criant, tâchez de vous en souvenir !

Mais tous l'ignorèrent.

—Ben moi je vais aller chez Nami ! annonça la jeune enfant limite vexée.

—Ouais vas-y ! encouragèrent les garçons.

—Non mais vraiment ! insista Saby, vous allez faire quoi ?

—Si t'as pas d'amis va t'en chercher, termina Ace alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison arbre.

Saby se mit à bouder et entreprit le chemin jusque chez Nami. Nami était une petite fille intelligente à la chevelure rousse, elle avait une sœur de deux ans son ainée. Saby considérait Nojiko, la sœur de Nami, comme une princesse de par ses cheveux bleus. La jeune fille entendait dire souvent que les gens royaux avaient le sang bleu, ce ne fut pas le cas de Nojiko mais, Saby aimait croire que son amie était une princesse.

—Namiiiii ? T'es lààààà ? appela-t-elle.

—Nami est sortie, répondit Nojiko par la fenêtre de la maison. Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

—Tout de suite princesse !, affirma la blonde en sautant le portail.

—Mais je ne suis pas une princesse !

Dans le petit salon se trouvait des couronnes de fleurs… de fleurs tombales, remarquablement travaillées. Une autre petite blonde revenait des cuisines, transportant de grands fils de fer. On aurait dit un vrai poupon.

—Bonjour Kaya, salua Saby.

—Bonjour Saby, répondit Kaya, désolée on a continué sans toi.

—Je vois ça, bouda la plus âgée des deux.

—Et si on ajoutait cette fleur ? proposa Kaya en montrant une rose blanche, Kuina les aimait bien elle.

—Bonne idée, approuva Nojiko souriante.

—Oh cette couronne est pour Kuina ? requerra Saby.

—Oui oui, affirma Kaya en secouant la tête positivement.

—Mais que fait Nami ? s'interrogea la nouvelle venue alors qu'elle prit une couronne pour la terminer.

—Elle est allée chercher un chariot pour transporter tout ça, expliqua Nojiko, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Les filles s'échangèrent des regards pétillants, prêtes à « exposer » leurs confections.

* * *

><p>Les garçons jouaient aux pirates dans la cabane. Luffy, Ace et Usopp voulaient être tous trois capitaines. Ils rêvaient de voyage en mer, de trésors fabuleux, de combats épiques, de gloires… tout simplement d'aventure. Puis soudain, Luffy se souvenut.<p>

—On va au cimetière ? demanda-t-il joyeusement, je suis sure qu'il doit y avoir les jolies fleurs comme tous les ans !

—On va appeler les filles ? s'enquit Usopp.

—Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Zoro. Mais je préfère qu'elles restent loin devant nous.

—Moi non plus je ne veux pas trainer avec elles, approuva Sanji en secouant négativement la tête, en plus elles parlent beaucoup trop.

—Elles font peur, ajouta Luffy en faisant mine de trembler.

—Ça pleur pour un rien et c'est chiant, lança Ace alors qu'ils quittèrent la cabane.

—Et ça se croit plus malin que les autres ! dirent Ace, Zoro et Sanji en cœur.

—Mais elles sont gentilles, défendit Luffy avec un sourire.

—Kaya oui est gentille, approuva Usopp se tenant le menton comme pour réfléchir, Saby…

—Saby est chiante ! soupirèrent en cœur Luffy et Ace.

—Nami est…

—Nami est kleptomane, précisa Zoro.

—Bah Nojiko…

—Elle est carrément… ah ben non elle ça va je pense, dit Sanji.

—Elle est un peu méchante parfois, souligna Luffy.

Les garçons grimacèrent alors qu'ils entreprirent le chemin jusque chez la rouquine. La petite route de campagne était tranquille, emplis de buissons, d'arbustes et puis les orangers de Belmer commençaient à se voir.

—Vous croyez que Nami acceptera de me donner quelques oranges ? s'interrogea Sanji, j'ai bien envie d'essayer un dessert.

—La cuisine c'est pas un truc de fille ? lança Zoro le plus innocent du monde.

—Toi alors ! répliqua le blond en balançant un coup de pied dans le vide, mais en attendant tu les manges mes trucs de fille !

—BONJOOOUUUUUR ! cria Luffy alors que la bande pénétrait le verger.

—Luffy laisse-moi faire ! conseilla Usopp sur de lui.

—Saby est là ? continua Ace sans prêter attention à leur camarade au long nez.

L'absence de réponse les inquiéta un peu. Mais que faisaient ces demoiselles ?

—Pourquoi elles sont jamais là quand il le faut ! se plaignit Sanji les mains dans les poches.

Coup de chance ou coup du hasard, Genzo revenait d'ils ne savaient où, une bêche à la main.

—Dite le vieux au moulin, interpella Luffy, vous savez où sont les filles ?

—Bonjour les enfants, fit Genzo un air amusé, si elles ne sont pas là, elles doivent être au cimetière.

—Merci bien, dirent-ils en chœur en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le cimetière se situait à la sortie du village. La route était un peu longue mais cela en valait la peine. Usopp voulait tester son nouveau lance pierre. Alors il utilisa Zoro comme cobaye.

—Mais ça va pas ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ? protesta le petit pousse.

—Je peux essayer Usopp ? réclama Luffy, je veux le tester sur Ace.

—Même pas en rêve ! refusa le concerné.

Alors Usopp lui murmura une chose à l'oreille et Sanji fut leur nouvelle cible.

—Bande de chacals ! leur cria le blond en balançant un coup de pied dans le vide.

Usopp et Luffy rirent aux éclats tout en envoyant des choses sur leurs camarades. Ils les devancèrent en courant, atteignant presque la route du cimetière mais, par terre sur leur chemin, des pétales de fleurs et des feuilles vertes jonchaient le sol. Ne s'arrêtant pas, ils atteignirent le portail du cimetière.

—Hé ! appela Luffy joyeusement en voyant les filles, on vous a cherché partout !

—Faut pas exagéré, dirent en chœur ses autres camarades masculins.

—Ah ? s'étonna Nami en se tournant vers eux, et pourquoi ?

—Bah pour venir voir les fleurs des fées tiens ! sourit le chapeau de paille de toutes ses dents.

Les filles rirent ensemble.

—Mais de quelles fées est-ce que tu parles ? lui quémanda Nojiko en s'asseyant à même le sol.

—Quoi vous n'êtes pas au courant ? continua Usopp, depuis quelques années au même mois et même jour, des fées viennent déposer des fleurs pour Kuina, Belmer, les parents de Kaya, la mère d'Ace et la mienne.

—Ooh, fit Kaya les yeux ronds, mais ce ne sont pas des fées.

—Mais si vu qu'on ne les voit jamais ! insistèrent les deux comparses.

—Parce que vous y croyez ! se moquèrent Ace, Sanji et Zoro.

—Vous êtes vraiment méchants, accusa Saby les bras croisés, mais Kaya a raison il n'y a jamais eu de fées.

Puis elle leur montra ce qu'elles avaient fait.

—Alors ?

—Mais si, il doit y avoir des fées, se plaignit Luffy. Comment expliquer que les fleurs sont là sinon ?

—Bah c'est grâce à nous, sourirent les filles chaleureusement.

Une expression de surprise passa sur leur visage.

—Mais alors, firent-ils en frappant leur point dans l'autre main, les fées existent vraiment !

—On n'est pas des fées ! démentirent Nami et Saby.

—Comment vous faites ça ? s'intéressa Sanji en allant voir de plus près. C'est joli, ça vous direz d'aider à la décoration du Baratie ?

—Parfois je me demande si en réalité t'es pas une fille, supposa Zoro intrigué par la vraie nature de son ami.

—Chuis pas une fille ! s'indigna le blond rougissant d'embarras.

—Je rêve ou tu rougis ? s'enquit Ace en le regardant de plus près.

—Laissez-le tranquille ! ordonna Saby, vous êtes juste des jaloux voilà tout !

—En tout cas merci d'être venue offrir des fleurs à ma maman, remercia Usopp ému.

—C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à Kuina, ajouta Zoro.

—Merci d'avoir pensé à ma mère aussi, murmura Ace.

—On peut en faire nous aussi ? questionna Luffy en levant la main. C'est vrai quoi, je veux être une fée moi aussi !

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Ace, choqué à la demande de son frère. Les garçons ne jouent pas aux fées !

—On t'aidera à en faire, lui annonça Kaya, vous aussi si vous voulez !

—Non merci, on passe notre tour, dirent les autres garçons en chœur, sans façon.

Mais alors qu'ils refusèrent, la petite blonde expliquait déjà à Luffy les ficelles du « métier » alors ils se prêtèrent au jeu également. Mais pour réellement réaliser quelque chose ils devaient rentrer, à plusieurs ils finiraient sans doute dans quelques jours.

Les petites fées se satisfaisaient de l'augmentation de la main d'œuvre et puis, ces personnes auxquelles elles apportaient un réconfort faisaient partie de leurs proches également par le passé. Ils repassèrent par le vergé d'oranger.

—Dis Nami, fit timidement Sanji, tu me donnerais quelques oranges ? J'ai envie de faire un dessert.

—Y a pas de doute, murmura Zoro aux autres garçonnets, c'est une fille.

—1000 berrys par orange ? lui proposa la rouquine.

—Nami, intervint Nojiko, le premier acheteur des oranges c'est le restaurant où il travaille, tu peux bien lui faire une fleur, non ?

—Bon d'accord, admit-elle, mais d'abord tu nous feras goûter !

—Okay ! accepta-t-il joyeusement.

La confection de couronnes fleurs demandait une grande dextérité, dextérité dont Usopp savait faire preuve ainsi que Sanji. Malheureusement les trois autres durent se rendre utile autrement. Comme chercher le matériel nécessaire.

Une journée qui se terminait sans encombre et dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans le prochain chapitre :<span>Sortie scolaire des classes de Luffy et de Nami. Mademoiselle Violetta, institutrice de Luffy semble plaire à Monsieur Buruto, l'enseignant de Nami. Luffy et Usopp sont intenables, leur classe insupportable. La classe de Nami n'est pas en reste. Les instituteurs s'en sortiront-ils ? La rousse participera-t-elle à ce carnage ?_

Voili, voilou ^^ en espérant vous retrouvez la semaine prochaine. Et pour ceux qui souhaite voir l'illustration c'est sur mon blog, le lien est sur mon profil ou alors au chapitre précédent et vous allez à l'article suivant. A la prochaine !


	3. La petite sortie

_Bijour les gens, me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre intitulé "La petite sortie" : La classe de Luffy**, **Usopp et Kaya et celle de Nami sont en sortie au Musée de la marine. Leurs enseignants auront quelques difficultés à les encadrer au bout de quelques heures._

_J'ai également retravaillé le résumé de cette fanfic pour expliquer au mieux de quoi elle parlera, ce sera plus un tranche de vie et tout ce qui implique : _

_"Luffy, son frère et sa sœur vivent paisiblement quelque part dans East Blue, même si Garp et Shanks ne s'entendent pas. Heureusement que c'est Makino qui s'occupe de leur éducation. Avec ça, Luffy a des amis formidables sur qui il peut compter. D'année en année ils connaitront les aléas de la vie, leurs premiers émois. Comment évolueront-ils ? Comment grandiront-ils ?"_

_J'essaierais de faire de Saby un OC qui pourra s'intégrer facilement à l'histoire sans prendre trop de place, ni trop d'importance._

_**Attention : Les personnages ne resteront pas des enfants tout au long de la fic, ils grandiront... et vites. =)  
><strong>_

_Illustration du chapitre 3 : http:/fanaction. /article-tendres- moments-chapitre-3 -87800714 .html (je rappel que pour que le lien fonctionne, il faut enlever les espaces) _

_Je remercie les lecteurs de suivre cette fiction. Bonne lecture.___

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : La petite sortie<strong>

Le portail de l'établissement venait de s'ouvrir, accompagnait des deux surveillantes. Au fur et à mesure, élèves et maîtres d'école arrivèrent. Usopp se tenait seul sous un badamier* à jouer aux billes. Pour une fois, il ne fut pas coiffé d'un bandana, ses cheveux tirés en arrière s'attachaient en une queue-de-cheval. Il portait un beau chemisier offert par Merry, le majordome de Kaya. D'ailleurs ces derniers firent leur apparition. La petite Kaya ressemblait véritablement à un poupon dans ses vêtements pastel.

—Bonjour Usopp, salua Merry, je vous confie Mademoiselle Kaya.

Usopp sursauta, surpris par leur arriver inattendu.

—Bonjour Merry, répondit-il alors en se tenant le cœur. Elle ne risquera rien avec moi.

—Bonne journée les enfants, termina l'homme avant de partir.

—Au revoir Merry, héla la blondinette en secouant la main puis elle se tourna vers son camarade, regardes ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon jardin hier.

Elle lui montra une bille bleu pétrole aux reflets multicolores.

—Ouah ! s'exclama Usopp émerveillé.

—Je te l'offre, sourit-elle en lui tendant l'objet.

—Mais…

—Vas-y prend la, insista Kaya en glissant la bille dans sa main. S'il te plait.

Usopp se sentait gêner de devoir accepter un cadeau de son amie mais, cela lui réchauffait le cœur en même temps. Un sourire timide s'afficha alors sur son visage.

—Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui rendit un grand sourire.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent au centre de la cour de récréation pour rejoindre Zoro, Nami et Nojiko. Sans les filles, il se pourrait que Zoro ne fût jamais arrivé à temps. Puis Sanji débarqua de nulle part et poussa Zoro de son pied. Ce dernier lui sauta au cou ayant la ferme intention de lui faire regretter son geste. Ace les sépara gentiment alors que Saby une feuille à la main se dirigea vers l'un de ses camarades de classe.

—Zoro ? appela-t-elle, je peux voir tes exercices de math ?

—Moi aussi ! ajouta Sanji en fouillant son cartable, j'ai pas tout compris dans le deuxième.

—Non, répliqua-t-il en rejoignant sa salle.

Les deux têtes blondes le suivirent laissant les autres sans explications alors qu'Ace et Nojiko décidèrent d'en faire de même. Une institutrice vint les avertir qu'il fallait se tenir prêt. Il s'agissait de Mademoiselle Violetta, l'enseignante de Luffy, Usopp et Kaya. Ses cheveux mauves formaient deux couettes qui se terminaient en boucle. Ses joues rosies lui donnaient un air délicat. Et ses grands yeux la faisaient paraître naïve. Nami les suivit, leur classe se côtoyant. Puis elle vit Monsieur Buruto, son instituteur, un homme maladroit, brun qui bégayait sans arrêt. Il était surtout d'une grande timidité. Leur classe avait une sortie de prévue au musée de la Marine. Et Makino et Shanks jouaient aux accompagnateurs ainsi que la mère d'un autre élève.

Le bus partit, emportant la flopée d'élève avec lui en direction du fameux musée. Mademoiselle Violetta installait à l'avant du véhicule, discutait tranquillement avec Monsieur Buruto qui semblait nerveux. À l'arrière se trouvaient Shanks et Makino, occupaient à écouter les histoires de Luffy et d'Usopp. Kaya, elle, riait avec une autre fille de la classe.

Après un long trajet, le bus arriva près d'un parc fleuri. Les enfants descendirent joyeusement et se rangèrent en file tout en se donnant la main. Mademoiselle Violetta frappa dans les siennes pour attirer leur attention.

—S'il vous plait ! interpella-t-elle d'une voix claire, nous allons entrer dans un musée alors j'aimerais que personne ne mange à l'intérieur ni ne boive quoi que soit. On ne touche à rien et on ne se déplace pas tout seul. Vous avez bien compris ?

—Oui madame ! répliquèrent les enfants en chœur.

—C'est mademoiselle les enfants ! rappela férocement et timidement Monsieur Buruto. Il faut les excuser Mademoiselle Violetta .

—Oh mais, vous savez, j'en ai l'habitude, avoua-t-elle embarrassée et elle se tourna vers les enfants, rangez-vous par deux !

Shanks et Makino restaient à l'arrière pour pouvoir tous les surveiller. La mère d'un autre élève qui était là, regardait du coin de l'œil le roux tout en rougissant. Monsieur Buruto paraissait toujours aussi nerveux en compagnie de sa collègue. Garp les accueillit et les confia à un officier avant de les quitter. La journée s'annonçait bien et sans souci particulier. La classe de Nami et celle de Luffy furent séparée pour la visite. Les CE1 s'en allèrent visiter d'abord les navires alors que les CE2 observaient les pièces de guerre, les « trophées », les médailles.

Shanks prenait appui sur l'épaule de son amie tout en déballant sa vie. Alors que son amie en question, Makino donc, gardait un œil avisé sur les petits. Ils arrivèrent près des navires, un charpentier naval leur raconta l'histoire de ces bateaux, les guerres auxquelles ils avaient participé par le passé, les pirates qu'ils avaient arrêtés dans le temps. Puis Luffy loucha sur un bâtiment magnifique dont il entendit souvent parler. Le Oro Jackson. Le garçon, admiratif, s'avançait inconsciemment vers lui, tout comme son grand ami Usopp. Le Oro Jackson appartenait à un grand homme, Gold D Roger, le père d'Ace mais aussi celui qui avait amassé une fortune colossale en parcourant les mers.

Les deux petits garçons s'éloignèrent obnubilés par ce trésor, derrière eux, Kaya qui voulait savoir ce qu'ils regardaient les « poursuivit ». Il fallait dire que c'était un magnifique bateau, il faisait rêver et donner envie de voyager. Et alors que la classe se dirigea vers un cuirassé, les trois petits s'en allèrent dans la direction opposée. Personne, ni Makino, ni Shanks, pas même l'institutrice ne remarquèrent les égarés, tellement absorbés par les paroles du guide et occupés par cinq enfants qui voulaient aller aux toilettes en même temps. Les bambins commencèrent à chahuter et se plaignaient d'avoir faim.

Mademoiselle Violetta s'apprêtait à faire l'appel, histoire de vérifier que personne ne manquât et ce fut à cet instant qu'une fillette s'exclama.

—Mademoiselle Violetta, Mademoiselle Violetta, répéta-t-elle d'une voie enrouée, Luffy il est plus là.

—hn ? fit l'institutrice prise au dépourvu, comment cela il n'est plus là ?

—Hé Makino t'aurais pu faire attention au petit, lança le roux à la brune.

—Mais toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle sans hausser le ton une seule fois, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'est pas le seul à manquer.

—Ciel que vais-je faire ? s'interrogea la violette prise d'un léger vertige. Pourquoi ai-je des problèmes avec les mêmes enfants ?

Shanks se marra et avoua que le chapeau de paille était quelqu'un de très dégourdi.

—Mademoiselle Violetta, appela une autre petite, Kaya et Usopp ne sont plus là eux aussi.

L'enseignante pâlie un moment puis scruta les horizons. Toujours les mêmes ! Shanks se proposa d'aller les chercher et Makino vint avec lui. Mademoiselle Violetta réunit les autres dans la salle des commandes située plus loin afin de les avoir tous à porter de vue et à porter de main. Les gamins ne pouvaient se tenir tranquille plus de cinq minutes. Être enfermé, n'était pas du tout plaisant.

L'un des enfants ouvrit la porte et partit prendre l'air, il voulait monter à bord du cuirassé. Alors que sur le Oro Jackson, Usopp et Luffy jouèrent aux capitaines. Kaya se contentait de faire semblant de voir des poissons sauter hors de l'eau et de parler aux dauphins. Elle endossait le rôle de la princesse sirène. Ils simulaient des assauts, des voles de trésors, des poursuites par la marine, l'enlèvement de Kaya et le combat final. Kaya fut saine et sauve et le méchant n'eut que ce qu'il méritait.

Des applaudissements retentirent, attirant leur attention. Shanks était sur le pont contant d'avoir assisté à ce spectacle gratuit. Il rigola puis les prit tous les trois et les porta en dehors du navire.

—Je veux y retourner ! couina Luffy, je veux jouer sur le bateau !

—Un vrai gamin ma parole ! se moqua le roux.

—J'suis pas un gamin ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

—On va être puni ? questionna la blondinette.

—Peut-être, répondit Makino, vous n'avez pas du tout été raisonnable. Je ne suis pas très contente.

—Désolé, s'inclinèrent Usopp et Luffy, on ne le refera plus.

—Désolée, répéta Kaya en triturant ses doigts.

Au loin, la classe de Nami faisait un brouhaha pas possible, la voix des enfants résonnaient et faisaient des échos. Monsieur Buruto paraissait être un étranger parmi eux, ne sachant pas comment les calmer. Heureusement, aucun d'eux ne toucha aux pièces.

—Descend de la Yahiko ! ordonna l'enseignant, revenez ici tous les trois !

—Monsieur Buruto j'ai perdu ma peluche !

—Monsieur je veux aller aux toilettes !

—Monsieur 'y a Colin qui a mangé quelque chose de bizarre !

Nami, désespérée ignorait si elle devait aider à remettre de l'ordre ou si elle devait plaindre son professeur et en profiter pour s'amuser elle aussi. Mais, ne craignait-elle pas une punition ? Monsieur Buruto sachant pertinent qu'il ne gérait pas des maternelles, ne pouvait s'empêcher de les prendre sous ses bras, de les déposer et de repartir à la chasse. Ses élèves prenaient cela comme un jeu.

Shanks avait de la peine pour lui. Il s'amusait bien cela dit. Luffy, Usopp et Kaya les rejoignirent en trottinant alors que Makino alla avertir Mademoiselle Violeta. Les CE1 marchèrent vers eux et ils allèrent déjeuner dans le parc de la Marine. Il faisait beau, il fallait en profiter. Après avoir mangé les enfants eurent droit à une visite dans un parc de jeux. Et là ce n'était pas mieux. Luffy et Usopp s'apprêtaient à disparaître de nouveau mais, Kaya leur barra la route de peur d'être sanctionné.

À la fin de la journée, Monsieur Buruto, nerveux comme à son habitude, voulut s'entretenir quelques instants avec sa collègue.

—Vous savez Gisèle, bégaya-t-il en fixant l'épaule de la jeune femme, j'aimerais savoir…si, si vous vou-voulez heu… hum passer heu… passer quel-quelques temps a-a-avec moi ?

—Pourquoi pas nous sommes collègues après tout, accepta Gisèle, cela ne vous dérangera pas si mon compagnon nous accompagne ?

—vo-vo… vo-votre compagnon ? répéta-t-il nerveux, a-a-absolument pas.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'ils quittèrent les lieux.

Une fois rentrée, Makino savait pertinemment que la soirée ne se terminerait pas tranquillement.

–Hé je prends mon bain là ! cria Luffy alors que Saby et Ace s'invitèrent dans la salle de bain.

—Fallait penser à fermer la porte, fit remarquer sa sœur.

—Toute façon on t'a déjà vu tout nu alors, ajouta son ainé prêt à se brosser les dents.

—Makino ! appela le plus jeune d'une voix plaintive.

Non, cette soirée ne sera pas de tout repos.

* * *

><p><em>* Taper "badamier" dans google image pour voir un aperçu de cet arbre qu'on trouve à l'île de la Réunion. Et peut-être dans d'autres îles, qui sait.<br>_

_Miouhouhou ^w^ voili-voilou pour ce chapitre, plutôt calme et qui permet d'apprendre un petit peu de chaque personnage. Le prochain parlera surtout de Nojiko et d'Ace. Chapitre 4 : Les petits vieux = Ace et Nojiko sont désormais au collège et leur uniforme leur vont bien. Les autres les charrient beaucoup à ce sujet._

A bientôt !_**  
><strong>_


	4. Les petits vieux

_AAAAAAH ! Vous pouvez taper si vous voulez... ou pas. Ce retard est dû à un arrêt brutal de ma tablette graphique. Et oui, comment faire une fic illustrée sans illustration. Mais grâce à chéri :) j'en ai une nouvelle et j'ai de suite attaqué l'illustration de cet chapitre ou vous découvrirez Ace et Nojiko en uniforme. Ils entament leur année au collège. On le voit mieux sur mon deviant que sur le blog** http:/ marah-myriam. deviantart. com/art /Tendres- moments- chapitre-4- 275042983 **_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

_PS : j'ai hâte que les personnages grandissent XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Les petits vieux<strong>

Petit-déjeuner : art de sauvegarder son plat au petit matin des attaques de pique-assiettes voraces et sans limites. Ou comment réussir à avoir le ventre plein avant d'entamer une journée d'école.

Prendre le petit-déjeuner chez eux revenait à faire la guerre pour pouvoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Ace et Luffy à l'assaut et Saby la pauvre victime qui devait tout faire pour avaler ce qu'elle pouvait. Généralement, Ace était le grand gagnant de cette guerre.

Ce fut la rentrée des classes. Et chacun d'eux, Ace, Saby et même Luffy passèrent à l'année supérieure. Makino se montra tellement fière de ses petits, qu'elle décida de prendre en photo Ace dans son uniforme tout neuf. Le jeune garçon paraissait honteux d'être habillé ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas ce principe de l'uniforme. Pourquoi vouloir vêtir tout le monde de la même manière ?

Il portait une chemise blanche, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de rentrer dans son pantalon sombre, son gilet crème restait entrouvert, laissant à découvert son nœud bordeaux fait d'un fin ruban. Une fois prêt, Ace retroussa ses manches, prit son sac et entreprit la route. Suivit de prês par son frère et sa sœur. L'air moqueur et ils ne s'en cachèrent même pas. Pouffant comme jamais, les deux plus jeunes semblaient s'amuser.

—Comme ça te va bien ces couleurs Ace, s'exprima Saby souriante. De très très jolies couleurs.

—T'es sûr que c'est pas un uniforme de fille ? demanda innocemment son frère.

—Laissez-moi tranquille vous deux ! ordonna l'ainé quelque peu fâché.

—J'y pense, reprit la blondinette, Nojiko aussi sera en uniforme.

—Elle portera un pantalon elle aussi ? s'enquit Luffy.

—C'est une fille, rappela sa sœur, elle portera une jupe. C'est bien les jupes.

—Bof.

Ace les devança d'un pas rapide afin de les semer mais, les plus jeunes se montrèrent déterminés et réussirent à suivre sa marche jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus. Luffy et Saby ne verront pas Nojiko dans son uniforme, se sera surement pour une autre fois. Ne pouvant attendre l'arrivée du bus avec leur grand-frère, ils reprirent la route vers l'école.

Le nouveau collégien monta dans le transport et alla se trouver une place. Cela lui paraissait bizarre d'aller en cour en véhicule et loin de la maison. Le collège se situer de l'autre côté de la ville. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu à se lever tôt pour y aller, la réunion des nouveaux élèves se tenait à 9 H. Au prochain arrêt se fut Nojiko qui monta. Elle semblait troubler voir gêner. Elle était coiffée d'un bandeau noir et serrait furieusement son sac entre ses bras. Elle s'assit à la première place de libre et ne vit donc pas son ami.

Elle portait un long pull couleur crème par-dessus sa chemise blanche, un énorme nœud rouge au coup rendait le tout féminin, sa jupe plissée était d'un rouge foncé et s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. Durant tout le trajet, les enfants se montraient particulièrement sages.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination. L'établissement s'entourait d'un haut mur blanc, l'entrait se définissait par un portail vert. Les bâtiments étaient plus ou moins hauts et on pouvait noter les complexes sportifs présent non loin. Ils remarquèrent à droite un panneau qui faisait ameuter beaucoup d'autres jeunes élèves. Nojiko et Ace les copièrent donc. Le tableau indiquait la répartition des classes. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vite fait. Nojiko se sentit légèrement soulager lorsqu'elle vit, qu'Ace et elle serait dans la même classe.

—C'est où qu'on va ? quémanda Ace distrait par la contemplation de l'établissement. C'est grand ici.

—Très, compléta la jeune fille. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on suive ce groupe là-bas.

—Bon, accepta le brun, si tu le dis.

Ils se laissèrent donc guider à l'insu des individus. Une sonnerie aiguë retentit les faisant sursauter. Tout d'un coup une marée humaine faillit les noyer. Qu'était-ce donc ce lieu dont ils ne connaissaient absolument rien ? Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, toujours en se laissant guider et arrivèrent à une grande salle où quelques enfants s'étaient déjà posés. Ace et Nojiko allèrent prendre une place dans le fond, histoire de rester discret.

—Déjà que j'aimais pas l'école, dit soudainement le brun, et on m'oblige à continuer… pff !

—De quoi tu te plains encore ? questionna la bleue, tu devrais t'estimer heureux de continuer à étudier.

—Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi, répliqua-t-il.

—Et bien t'as qu'à te taire la prochaine fois ! rétorqua-t-elle énervée.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à l'arriver de leur professeur principal. Tous se levèrent. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui ne se tenait pas très droit, légèrement voûté, un peu grand et mince voire même maigre. Cela dit, il semblait sympathique et compréhensif.

—Bonjour ! commença-t-il d'une voix claire avec un sourire, je suis Monsieur Twice votre professeur principal et je vous enseignerais l'anglais.

—Bonjour Monsieur Twice ! répondirent tous les élèves avant de se rasseoir.

—Aujourd'hui je vais surtout passer la matinée à vous expliquer le fonctionnement du collège, à vous faire lire le règlement… à moins que vous préfériez le lire chez vous, ha ha ! Heu… oui alors nous allons commencer par vérifier si tous les petits schtroumpfs sont bien là, ha ha !

Les enfants s'échangèrent des regards plus ou moins incompréhensifs concernant l'humour un peu « plat » du professeur Twice. Il fit l'appel, énonçant les noms de chacun en les écorchant un peu pour certains. Il fit une légère pause de quelques secondes et reprit son discours. Discours que très peu écoutèrent. Finalement, ayant terminé un peu plus tôt, il leur demanda de sortir une feuille et de noter le programme d'anglais de l'année en leur faisant recopier le plan du cours qu'il nota auparavant au tableau. La journée fut courte mais fatigante d'après Ace.

Nojiko, pressée de rentrer se mit à trottiner dès la sortie. Elle posa malencontreusement son pied sur une pierre roulante et finit sa petite course dans une chute vers l'avant.

—Ta culotte est assortie à ton uniforme, signala Ace pas du tout gêné par la situation.

La jeune fille émit un grognement de mécontentement et se releva seule.

—Merci beaucoup de ton aide Ace !

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai rien fait !

—Justement tu sers à rien !

—Comment ça je sers à rien ? s'emporta-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua son chemin, un air boudeur, alors que l'autre semblait rire de cet « accident ».

—Inutile ! lança alors la bleue comme pour avoir le dernier mot.

—Chiante, répliqua Ace qui la dépassa facilement.

Et ce fut de cette manière, en dépassant l'un, l'autre de quelques pas, qu'ils arrivèrent au bus.

—Bonjour ! lança une voix fluette.

Les deux jeunes amis tournèrent la tête légèrement et virent une « ancienne » camarade d'école primaire. Des cheveux mauves très longs encadraient un visage de poupon. Elle se nommait Lynette.

—Ah ! Bonjour ! répondit joyeusement Nojiko en s'installant près d'elle.

—Salut, fit brièvement Ace en prenant place juste derrière.

—On n'est pas dans la même classe cette année, fit remarquer Lynette légèrement triste. Vous allez faire quoi une fois chez vous ?

—Je ne sais pas, avoua Nojiko, je me demande même si je vais rentrer chez moi. Ace ?

—Makino fera un gouter en rentrant, dit-il alors qu'il s'assoupissait. Tout le monde sera là.

—Tout le monde ? réagit aussitôt Lynette.

—Tu veux venir ? 'Y a quelqu'un en particulier que tu veux voir ?

La préadolescente aux cheveux mauves rougit alors et joua avec sa frange.

—Ma mère m'attend… on va faire les courses ensemble.

—De toute façon t'es pas invité, marmonna Ace qui sombrait peu à peu.

—Tu connais à quel point il peut-être grossier ? rappela Nojiko avec un sourire.

La petite approuva en riant. Le trajet du retour ne fut pas très long mais, il était tout de même épuisant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arrêt mais au fur et à mesure le transport scolaire se vidait. À l'arrêt d'Ace, ce dernier et Nojiko descendirent. Lynette les salua de la main et Nojiko crut la voir rougir un instant. Le bus repartit et à ce moment-là arrivèrent alors les plus jeunes, tout sourire.

—On dirait des amoureux, se moqua Sanji, vous êtes bien assortis tous les deux.

—Il n'a pas tort, approuva Zoro puis il ajouta, sur le fait que vous êtes bien assortis.

—J'ai hâte de pouvoir porter cet uniforme, s'extasia Nami face à sa sœur.

—Un uniforme ? se demanda Usopp, on aura tous l'air d'être sorti de la même fabrique de jouets.

—On est des jouets ? s'enquit Luffy, cooool !

—Oui mais grâce à mon pouvoir je nous ai rendu humain, continua le long-nez.

—On rentre ou pas ? s'impatienta Saby aux côtés d'une Kaya un peu malade.

Sans traîner plus longtemps, ils se rendirent chez Makino dans un brouhaha inexplicable. Et en moins d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination.

—Makinoooo ! chanta Luffy, on est lààààà !

—Makino tu ne devineras jamais ! s'enthousiasma Saby en allant la chercher pour lui raconter sa journée.

—J'aurais aimé rentrer pour me changer, dit Nojiko en enlevant le ruban qui coiffait ses cheveux.

—Ah ! s'esclaffa Ace, je vous l'ai pas dit mais sa culotte est assortie à son uniforme !

—Ace ! gronda la concernée en le frappant.

—On peut savoir comment tu sais ça ? demanda Usopp sceptique.

—Elle gambadait comme une chèvre heureuse et elle est tombée, explica-t-il calmement.

Aussitôt les garçons rigolèrent, alors que Nojiko se sentait honteuse et que Nami était mécontente. Makino se montra enfin, les mains occupées par celles de Saby et de Luffy.

—Pourquoi vous riez ? quémanda Luffy.

—Pour rien ! rétorqua sèchement Nojiko en frappant Ace encore une fois.

—Comme vous êtes beaux tous les deux, souria Makino souriante. Vous venez ? Un goûter vous attend.

Les enfants lui emboîtèrent le pas joyeusement. Une table à l'arrière-cours avait été dressée spécialement pour eux.

—Alors, cette première journée, c'était comment ? commença Makino en les servant.

—C'était barbant, avouèrent Ace et Nojiko en cœur.

—Elle est tombée, ajouta le brun.

—Il n'a servi à rien, lança-t-elle.

—Tais-toi ! répliquèrent-ils d'une même voix.

—Voyons les enfants, intervint la jeune femme, ce n'est pas ainsi que se parlent les gens. Et vous ? Comment c'était ?

—On a déjà une remplaçante, annonça Saby.

—Elle a un drôle d'accent, continua Zoro.

—Elle est bizarre, termina Sanji en frissonnant, on dirait une sorcière.

—Laissez-lui une chance, conseilla Makino.

—Moi y a eu un nouvel élève dans ma classe, raconta la rouquine, il s'appelle Matsuko, il fait beaucoup son intéressant… je l'aime pas.

—Un « m'as-tu-vu » ? questionna Usopp.

—C'est ça ! affirma Nami.

—Nous on a encore Mademoiselle Violetta cette année, bouda Luffy.

—Elle est gentille Mademoiselle Violetta, murmura Kaya, tu ne l'aimes plus ?

—Si… mais je voulais le monsieur qu'avait Saby. Il avait l'air cool avec son bandeau de pirate !

Ses yeux semblaient étinceler.

—Il était vieux aussi, se souvint Zoro, on dirait qu'il avait un peu perdu la tête.

—Il a pris sa retraite, ajouta Sanji.

—C'est vrai qu'il était un peu étrange, avoua Makino un sourire gêné. Quelqu'un veut du jus de fruit ?

—Moi ! réclamèrent les petits pouces de vive voix.

* * *

><p><em>Miouhouhou ! Niark ! Dîtes, c'est moi ou le chapitre est un peu court ? Bref, là n'est pas la question :x Juste que maintenant je serais plus régulière. Merci à moitié pour la tablette *heureuse* Enzo vous fait pleins de bisous. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement ce que sera le prochain chapitre car j'ai perdu la feuille ou je prévoyais les futurs chapitres. <em>

_Mais j'ai retrouvé l'ancienne. Et pour le chapitre 5, je vous conterais les aventures de Zoro, Sanji et Saby qui doivent écrire un exposé sur un film qu'ils ont vu. Voilà ! Ciao ciao !_


	5. Les petits rédacteurs

_Bijour !_

_Bon et bien voici la suite dont j'ai eu du mal mais dont j'ai pris le temps, beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire (je sais pas si ça se dit ainsi xD) Bref, pas très fière de ce chapitre, je promets donc de faire mieux pour le prochain. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ce__ chapitre est centré sur Zoro, Sanji et Saby._

_Illustration's here = **http: /marah-myriam .deviantart. com/ gallery/ 3731611 5#/ d510i28**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Les petits rédacteurs<strong>

Généralement le samedi matin, Zoro avait cours au dojo mais, il ferait une exception, il se disait qu'il rattraperait cette absence ce dimanche.  
>Le samedi matin, le Baratie était bondé de monde, le week-end, le restaurant faisait carton plein. Sanji était commis de cuisine mais exceptionnellement il avait un jour de congé. Il se rattraperait dimanche.<br>Le samedi matin, Saby participait aux entraînements d'Ace et Luffy, même si ces derniers ne voulaient pas parce que c'était une fille, elle s'imposera ce dimanche.

Ils devaient faire un petit exposé sur un film qu'ils avaient vu à toute la classe. Leur film s'intitulait « Le combat de sa vie », il s'agissait d'un petit garçon dont la mère très malade ne pouvait être soignée comme il le fallait par faute de moyen. Le jeune garçon appelé Neil décida de devenir un expert de la lame pour participer à un tournoi dont la récompense était une incroyable somme d'argent, Afin de faire soigner sa mère.

L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui pratiquait l'épée, comment il avait débuté, ses difficultés, intéressa grandement Zoro, l'histoire en elle-même, très touchante attira Saby et Sanji. Sans le savoir, ils le virent chacun de leur côté et ce fut en discutant ensemble qu'ils s'en rendirent compte.  
>Donc, direction le Baratie, là où vivait et travaillait Sanji. Le bateau restaurant très connu de la ville. Le blond leur prépara un petit endroit tranquille pour pouvoir effectuer leur devoir d'école.<p>

—Vous êtes en retard ! gronda Sanji en les accueillant.

—Oh bonjour ! fit Saby, vous allez bien ? Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ? Oh bonjour Sanji ! C'est la faute à Zoro, il ne m'a pas attendu comme prévu j'ai donc dû aller le chercher.

—Je me suis retrouvée chez Kaya et alors ? rétorqua le jeune pousse.

—De chez Kaya à ici ça fait du chemin quand même, fit remarquer Sanji. Bon vous venez.

—Je t'avais dit de m'attendre, murmura Saby à Zoro alors qu'ils suivaient le blond.

—Pff tu prenais trop de temps pour venir, chuchota Zoro.

—J'avais dit que je viendrais à huit heures et quart, t'étais déjà plus là ! rétorqua Saby en lui balançant une claque à la tête.

—On y est ! annonça Sanji en ouvrant une porte tout sourire.

La pièce était grande, bien éclairée et semblait confortable. C'était une salle de repos dans laquelle l'apprenti cuisinier avait installé une table basse et des coussins pour s'asseoir.

—On revoit une fois le film ? demanda Saby en sortant un DVD de son sac. Non ?

—Je l'ai revu hier ça ira, révéla le blondinet.

—Je l'ai vu il y a un moment donc ça ira, affirma Zoro.

—Bon d'accord, se résigna la petite blonde, vous êtes sur ?

—Oui ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

—C'est moi qui écris ! s'emporta Saby en prenant des feutres et des stylos.

—J'écris mieux que toi, signala Zoro en sortant son cahier.

Et bien que ce fût la vérité, Saby se vexa et garda tous ses stylos. Les jeunes enfants se mirent au travail, un travail qui ne devrait pas leur prendre trop de temps. Tout d'abord, ils débutèrent par une énumération des personnages et en firent de légères descriptions selon leur ressenti. Puis pour le résumer, ils ne cherchèrent pas bien loin puisqu'ils reprirent celui déjà fait du film, en modifiant quelques phrases. Ils décidèrent de couper ce devoir en trois parties, le début, le milieu et la fin. Tout en y ajoutant des illustrations de leurs mains, enfin qu'ils comptaient faire de leurs mains.

Zoro demanda une petite pause et s'écroula sur la table, Sanji lui, se leva et alla un moment à la fenêtre, Saby elle les observa ne sachant quoi faire, n'ayant même pas accordé cette dite pause. Elle trouvait que ses camarades se fatiguaient bien vite intellectuellement parlant. Pourtant, ils avaient le niveau, ils n'étaient pas bête. Soudain, une odeur étrange attira l'attention de la petite blonde et réveilla le jeune pousse à moitié sur la table.

—C'est quoi ça ? demanda Zoro à Saby les yeux mi-clos.

Sanji se retourna vers eux, une cigarette à la bouche, éveillant la surprise chez ses amis.

—Tu fumes ? s'exclama Saby outrée qui se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune cuistot.

—Et alors ? rétorqua le concerné, je suis grand maintenant !

—Jette ça ! ordonna-t-elle, tu vas tomber malade sinon ! Sanji !

—Argh ! T'es chiante ! cria-t-il en la repoussant.

—T'es méchant, dit la jeune enfant à mi-voix, c'était pas la peine de me pousser comme ça.

Elle retourna s'asseoir la mine boudeuse.

—Pourquoi tu fumes, demanda Zoro en le fixant les bras croisés.

—J'ai l'air adulte comme ça non ?

—Ouais c'est vrai, affirma le vert le plus naturellement qui soit.

—Idiot, crétin, débile, inutile, stupide, énuméra Saby en lui lançant un regard noir.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu c…

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par l'arrivée de Zeff dans la pièce. Zeff était le responsable de Sanji et le patron du restaurant et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant Sanji une cigarette à la bouche. En un coup de jambe en bois au niveau du visage du petit, la cigarette s'envola et s'éteignit au passage.

—Combien de fois je vais te dire que la cigarette c'est mauvais à ton âge petit cornichon! gronda le vieil homme, un cuisinier ça ne fume pas !

—Fou-moi la paix vieux-schnock ! riposta Sanji en se prenant un coup à la tête, je suis un homme maintenant !

—Même pas vrai ! intervint Saby qui s'adressa ensuite à Zeff, et puis Sanji il est méchant ! J'ai tenté de l'arrêter mais, il m'a poussée.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en baissant la voix, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction de la part de son ami.

—Ben c'est vrai que ça lui donne un air plus adulte, confirma Zoro.

Saby lui lança un regard qui voulait lui dire de se taire et de ne rien ajouter de plus. Mais alors que le jeune épéiste n'arriva pas à déchiffrer le regard plein de sens de son ami, Sanji se reprit un coup sur la tête.

—Combien de fois vais-je te dire qu'on ne traite pas les femmes ainsi !

—C'est une fille !

—Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Une femme reste une femme ! Présente tes excuses tout de suite !

—Je suis désolé Saby, fit alors Sanji en s'inclinant légèrement.

Saby ne répondit rien, toujours un peu vexée.

—Pourquoi t'es là au fait ? s'enquit le blondinet auprès de l'adulte.

—Je suis venu voir si vous aviez fini, répondit-il, y a un goûter qui vous attend en cuisine. Viens le chercher Sanji.

—Pourquoi tu l'as pas apporté ?

—Obéit petit cornichon ! réprimanda Zeff en le tirant par une oreille.

Tous deux quittèrent la salle, laissant une marmotte et une jeune demoiselle en colère.

—Réveille-toi ! lança Saby à Zoro en tapant sur la table.

—Il s'est excusé non, fit remarqué Zoro d'un air penaud, alors c'est bon.

—Non, dit-elle, il s'est excusé parce que Zeff lui a dit de le faire c'est tout. Aller on reprend, on a presque fini.

—On peut attendre Sanji ? questionna Zoro très peu tenté de reprendre le travail.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard dans lequel se mêler une certaine colère et une certaine tristesse. Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui signifia qu'elle était d'accord pour attendre leur ami. D'ailleurs ce dernier entra avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table. Il y avait du jus de goyave et quelques gâteaux.

—On a presque fini, précisa la jeune enfant, il suffit de faire une conclusion en disant notre re-ssen-tit, sur le film.

—C'est facile à dire « ressentit », se moqua Sanji.

Elle lui tira la langue et prit le cahier de Zoro, celui-ci, bien évidemment l'en empêcha.

—T'as des secrets là-dedans ? s'étonna son amie.

—Non mais demande et je te laisserais le prendre, expliqua le vert simplement.

—Tu connais la politesse, ironisa Sanji.

—La ferme, rétorqua son vis-à-vis.

La petite blonde arracha le cahier qui ne lui appartenait pas.

—Elle est où la partie de grammaire dans ton cahier ? Se serait bien de faire le moins de fautes possibles.

—Bah dans la partie grammaire, fut sa seule réponse.

Elle le frappa de son pied sous la table.

—Pourquoi il a amené un cahier de cours lui ? s'interrogea Sanji.

—C'était son rôle de le faire, rappela la jeune fille avant de se souvenir qu'elle était fâchée, je te parle plus moi !

Sanji se vexa à son tour.

—Pas la peine d'être fâché pour si peu, marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa fiche. On termine ?

—D'accord, admis-t-elle, vous n'avez qu'à écrire ce que vous avez compris du film.

—Si l'on se donne les moyens on peut réaliser ses rêves et valider ses objectifs, dirent en chœur les garçons.

—Me copient pas ! continuèrent-ils en tentant de se frapper sous la table avec leurs pieds.

Saby retira soigneusement ses jambes et avec un fin sourire nota cette phrase en conclusion, une conclusion certes bien courte.

—On remet au propre ! s'enthousiasma leur amie en prenant une feuille de bristol grand format.

Les deux suivirent, sans grande conviction, leur envie de travailler avait disparu au fil de l'après-midi. Ils terminèrent donc leur fiche, en ayant collé ici et là de petites images pour illustrer le courage de Neil, le héros du film. Ils y inscrivirent leur nom respectif et leur classe et Saby se chargea de l'enrouler comme il le fallait.

La fin d'après-midi pointa son nez et la blondinette devait accompagner son ami le vert pour qu'il évite de se retrouver une fois de plus ailleurs que chez lui. Mais les deux petites têtes blondes ne se parlèrent toujours pas, même s'ils s'étaient échangés quelques mots.

—Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda-t-il d'une timide voix.

—Chais pas, hésita-t-elle.

—Je m'excuse Saby, admis l'apprenti, j'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

—A l'école on dit toujours que c'est mauvais de fumer et c'est ce que tu fais, réprimanda-t-elle, c'est normal que j'ai voulu t'en empêcher tu sais.

—Je sais, avoua-t-il à demi-mot, j'en suis désolé.

—C'est pas grave. Tu vas arrêter maintenant ?

—Jamais ! refusa Sanji, je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

—Heureusement que Zeff est là pour t'apprendre à bien traiter les femmes, insista la jeune fille.

—Quand tu seras une femme on en reparlera.

Saby se sentit offenser et lui balança un coup de pied. Elle rattrapa Zoro encore dans son champ de vision, à temps.

—Ne te promène jamais seul ! gronda-t-elle.

—Je suis grand je connais le chemin, rassura Zoro.

—Tsss, siffla-t-elle puis Saby se tourna vers leur ami, à lundi Sanji !

Il répondit par un geste de la main et les regarda tous deux disparaitre lorsqu'ils tournèrent à droite. Saby s'assura que Zoro fut bien rentré chez lui pour reprendre la route. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte, de voir un Ace couvert de farine et un Luffy se cacher derrière elle.

—Je croyais que ce n'était pas ta copine ? s'interrogea l'ainé.

—C'est pas mon amoureuse ! s'exclama Luffy, elle m'aime bien, c'est elle qui l'a dit.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda enfin leur sœur perplexe.

—Lucille a dit qu'elle le trouvait cool, expliqua Luffy, et Ace il fait que me piquer mes amis !

—Quoi ? s'offusqua son frère, t'es jaloux ?

—Même pas et puis Saby c'est ma sœur, nah ! termina le petit au chapeau de paille avant de demander à Saby, tu viens t'entrainer avec moi demain ?

—D'accord, sourit-elle.

—Mais non ! interdit Ace, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait d'habitude !

—On change les habitudes voilà tout, conclu la blonde, on va jouer ?

—Jouer sans moi ! rétorqua le plus grand d'une voix étouffée en allant vers leur chambre, bande de gamins, je suis au collège moi maintenant !

—Oh il est vexé, marmonna Saby en faisant une mine faussement triste, on s'est passé le mot comme le disent les grands.

—Quoi ? quémanda Luffy accroché à sa robe.

—Rien, affirma sa sœur, on y va ?

Pour réponse, Luffy lança un grand oui tout en courant vers la cour arrière, Saby le suivit après avoir laissé ses affaires dans l'entrée.

* * *

><p><em>Hiiiiiii ! Je suis sur que vous l'avez trouvé moyen aussi ce chapitre, surtout que le titre ne correspond pas tellement au contenu. En tout cas on apprend certaines petites choses qui seront surement essentielles pour la suite. Oh, petite question, Nami est bien celle qui nage le mieux dans l'équipage non ? Le prochain chapitre sera centrée sur elle ^^ Avec peut-être une illustration des filles et que des filles. <em>

_A bientôt._


	6. La petite qui se cherchait

_Ayé ! Le nouveau chapitre, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai fait plus de mots que prévu mais disons que j'ai été plus inspirée pour ce chapitre ci que pour le précédent. Comme le titre l'indique, nous avons une petite qui se cherche (presque).  
>Merci de vos lectures et de me suivre. Merci de ta review ma Magi-chwan ! ^^<br>Bonne lecture !_**  
><strong>

_L'illustration composée que de filles ^^ **marah - myriam . deviantart (point) com (slash) gallery / 37316115 # / d545kgs**_

_Désolée, je vous donne encore du travail a réécrire le lien comme il faut mais c'est soit ça, soit vous avez un lien pas valide, car le site n'autorise pas les liens dans les fics, donc il supprime tout seule certaines composantes du lien et pouf "page introuvable". _

_Enfin bon, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : La petite qui se cherchait<strong>

Prévision météo d'aujourd'hui : Bonne humeur.

Nojiko s'observait dans le miroir sous tous les angles ou presque. Quelque chose avait changé chez elle mais, elle refusait de l'admettre. Un petit bouton rouge était apparu sur son front. Physiquement elle avait également légèrement grandit et de légères formes se firent voir malgré elle. Elle se sentait embarrasser dans son nouveau corps. Elle se demandait même comment les garçons réagiraient face à ça. Peut-être qu'ils ne remarqueraient rien.

—Nojiko ! cria Nami en passant la tête à l'entrebâillement de la porte, Genzo t'as dit de venir manger avant d'aller à l'école !

—Je vais au collège moi maintenant, rappela son aînée en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

—Mademoiselle se prend pour une grande maintenant, pff ! se moqua gentiment Nami.

—Fou-moi la paix, rigola Nojiko en lui chatouillant les côtes.

Nami sa sauva jusqu'à la cuisine afin d'échapper à cette torture inexpliquée. La table était dressée pour deux, Genzo avait pris un petit quelque chose avant d'aller au travail. Il leur dit au revoir et entreprit la route, laissant les deux jeunes filles face-à-face.

—Dis Nojiko, commença la rousse en prenant une tartine, tu finis quand aujourd'hui ?

—Hm, réfléchis la bleue un moment, vers 15 h 30 je crois.

—Oh tu finis en même temps que nous alors ! s'enthousiasma la plus jeune, ça te dirait d'aller à la cabane quand tu seras rentrée ?

—Oh mais, après j'ai un cours spécial, annonça Nojiko, je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite.

—Un cours spécial ?

—Un club de sport, précisa l'ainée, je veux essayer le volley-ball.

—C'est quoi ça encore ? bouda la rouquine qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur.

—Hm disons deux équipes qui s'affrontent, elles sont séparées par un filet. Lorsque le ballon tombe sur le terrain de l'équipe adverse ou lorsque l'ennemi commet une faute on marque des points. Tu comprends ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Il était déjà l'heure prendre la route. Nami accompagna sa sœur jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, ce dernier passa et elle salua Ace qui se trouvait déjà à bord. Elle fut rejointe par les autres. Il semblerait que Zoro allait dans le sens inverse, une chose plus ou moins habituelle, s'il ne se trompe pas de chemin bien sûr.

—Diiites, lança Nami, vous ferez quoi en rentrant de l'école ? On va à la cabane ?

—Bah on fait nos devoirs, lui dit Luffy, c'est évident non ? Et puis de toute façon on va s'entrainer avec grand-père après. Et la cabane c'est que pour les garçons !

—Moi je m'entraîne au dojo, annonça Zoro.

—Je suis commis de cuisine tu sais bien, ajouta Sanji.

—Moi j'ai des cours de chant et de piano, annonça Kaya.

—Merry m'a offert cinq leçons de théâtre, dit Usopp, je vais essayer.

—Tu mens tellement bien aussi, fit remarquer Saby, moi je pourrais pas je m'entraînerais aussi avec grand-père.

—Ah non pas toi ! protesta Luffy.

—Et pourquoi ? quémanda la petite blonde outrée.

—Oh, s'attrista Nami, vous avez tous des activités après l'école.

—Tu peux venir travailler avec moi si tu veux, proposa Sanji, on manque de personnel et ça pourrait peut-être t'intéresser.

—Tu peux venir avec moi au cours de théâtre, s'enthousiasma Usopp, je demanderais à Merry !

—Les entraînements de grand-père sont pas fait pour toi, révéla Saby un rictus affreux aux lèvres, t'es trop fragile.

—Merci mais, non merci, interrompit Nami avant que Zoro ne pût faire sa proposition, je me trouverais bien quelque chose en attendant que vous soyez libre. Ça doit pas-être compliqué.

Et alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à leur établissement, Nami se lança dans une très grande réflexion. Qu'allait-elle faire après l'école ?

Prévision météo d'aujourd'hui : Que faire ?

Au réveil, Nami était comme toute personne normale. Les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux qui semblaient fourchus, partant dans tous les sens, le corps lourd et l'impression d'être une loque. Bien évidemment, une fois passée à la douche, tout allait mieux, ou presque. La question de savoir quoi faire pour occuper son temps libre après la classe et ses devoirs maisons fait, la hantait.

—Nami ! appela son ainée, j'y vais ! N'oublie pas d'aller à l'école !

—Quoi ? s'interloqua la rousse en sortant de leur chambre en trombe, tu t'en vas maintenant !

—Bah il faut, répondit Nojiko simplement, pour économiser le maire a décidé que le bus passerait à un arrêt spécial, comme ça il passe en une seule fois. Pff, ce radin !

—Grouille Nojiko ! ordonna une voix dehors.

—Ace est là ? s'étonna Nami en suivant sa sœur.

—Bah l'arrêt se trouve non loin du Baratie, faut marcher un peu et il passe tôt, habituellement on arrive juste au moment de la sonnerie donc le temps de descendre du bus et de rentrer dans le collège on perd au moins cinq à dix minutes suivant les lieux où on a cours, bah oui pa…

—Ace t'attend, coupa Nami d'une voix las qui ne pouvait suivre un débit de parole aussi important de si bon matin.

En bonne personne bien élevée, la rouquine alla tout de même saluer son ami qui attendait dehors. Elle les regarda ensuite parcourir l'allée bordée d'orangers de part et d'autre avant de regagner un moment son lit. Hm et si elle demandait à la maitresse. Elle soupira tout en se redressant, fixa son réveil quelques secondes et alla manger vite fait quelque chose. Elle quitta la maison, prit une orange au passage et direction l'établissement.

Elle rencontra Mademoiselle Violetta au portail, l'institutrice des plus jeunes de la bande pour la deuxième année consécutive. Elle avait un air rêveur et doux, Nami se rappela l'avoir eu il y avait de cela trois ans, elle se souvenait de sa patience et de sa manière de mener la classe. Bien qu'elle semblât fragile en apparence, elle savait se faire obéir sans qu'élever la voix ne soit nécessaire.

—Tu es bien matinale, nota l'adulte aux cheveux mauves. Tu as des soucis à la maison ?

—Pas du tout, s'empressa de rassurer Nami, heu je voulais parler à ma maitresse.

—Oh je vois, comprit Mademoiselle Violetta, elle n'est pas encore arrivée et je ne peux malheureusement pas te faire entrer pour le moment, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui mademoiselle Violetta, affirma la petite rousse l'air résigné.

—Ta question a-t-elle un rapport avec l'école ? tenta l'institutrice en se mettant à sa hauteur.

—Hm, réfléchit Nami un moment, pas vraiment… C'est plus pour après l'école.

—Oh je vois, sourit la jeune femme tout en redressant ses lunettes, alors je peux peut-être t'aider. Tu veux m'en parler ?

La petite fille de neuf ans hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer en secouant la tête positivement.

—Et bien en fait, commença-t-elle, mes amis ont tous une activité une fois rentrés chez eux, je ne peux donc pas les voir avant une certaine heure.

—C'est embêtant ? questionna Mademoiselle Violetta.

—Oui.

—Et pourquoi est-ce que ça l'est ?

—Bah parce que, moi après avoir fait mes devoirs et bien je n'ai rien de particulier à faire. Donc j'aimerais me trouver une activité mais, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait m'intéresser.

—C'est vrai que c'est embêtant, confirma la maitresse en faisant une petite moue.

—J'ignore quoi faire, dit la petite tristement, Sanji m'a proposé de l'aider en cuisine et Usopp m'a proposé l'un des cours de théâtre qu'on lui a offert.

—Essaye pour voir, émis l'adulte en face d'elle, ça pourrait peut-être t'intéresser.

Nami ne répondit que par un hochement de tête positif.

La récréation venue, la petite rousse se dirigea vers ses amis d'un pas timide afin d'accepter leur proposition faite la journée précédente.

—Sanji, essaya-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, je peux toujours venir aider en cuisine ?

Le garçonnet la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

—Non ? hasarda la rouqine un peu inquiète.

—Si si tu peux ! répondit Sanji avec un sourire, j'en parlerais à Zeff. On rentre ensemble alors ?

—D'accord ! sourit-elle le cœur léger puis elle se tourna vers Usopp.

—C'est toujours valable pour les cours de théâtre, lui avoua Usopp avant même qu'elle n'ait dit quoique soit. Je t'en laisserais un.

Puis elle se tourna vers Zoro vu que la veille il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose concernant son activité à lui.

—J'ai rien pour toi, annonça-t-il l'air penaud, sauf si t'es prête à suivre un lourd entrainement, tu seras la seule fille aussi.

—Bon ben ça ira alors, admit elle le regard ailleurs quelques instants pour réfléchir. Je pourrais faire quoi d'autres ?

Les réponses furent toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Ce fut pour cela que Nami ne retenu aucune d'elles.

Comme convenu, Nami et Sanji rentrèrent ensemble, direction le Baratie, le blond expliqua la situation à son patron et ce dernier accepta avec plaisir, rappelant sans cesse à son protéger que c'était ainsi qu'on traitait les femmes. Nami obtint donc une journée d'essaie, voir si elle aimait, si elle s'y sentait bien ou non.

Le lendemain après-midi, après l'école, Nami et Sanji se rendirent au Baratie. Ils ne firent pas leurs devoirs de suite, car le restaurant grouillait déjà de monde en cette fin d'après-midi. En cuisine c'était la course, les marmites qui criaient sous un feu ardent, les ustensiles qui s'entrechoquaient. Comment faisait Sanji ? Ce dernier ne l'avait même pas tenu informer de son travail. Le jeune enfant, habituellement s'occuper de préparer les condiments servant à la préparation des plats qu'il n'avait pas le droit de cuisiner et s'attelait à la plonge une fois le service fini. Bien évidemment, étant un enfant, il terminait plus tôt que ses collègues et se mettait enfin à ses devoirs.

Nami se sentit plus exténuée que jamais en rentrant chez elle, elle n'avait plus le courage de faire ses exercices. Allait-elle continuer longtemps ainsi ? Sanji était bien courageux. Le jour suivant elle allait essayer le cours de théâtre d'Usopp. Et le jour venu, elle trouva cette heure drôle et amusante, bien qu'un peu stressante, car il fallait parfois improviser seule devant les autres. Le théâtre paraissait moins épuisant que travailler en cuisine. Donc avant même de rentrer chez elle, elle fila au Baratie, remercier Zeff pour son accueil et lui dire que non, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Elle se faufila telle la petite chapardeuse qu'elle était jusqu'à la sortie de secours, situé du côté des cuisines. Et là, elle découvrit certains employés improvisés en pêcheur dans l'eau, ramenant un filet débordant de poissons étincelants. Elle vit alors l'un d'eux plongeait et disparaitre sous cette mer d'un bleu magnifique. Les éclaboussures et les gouttes qui touchaient ses pieds étaient rafraichissants. Le plongeur émergea en prenant une grande inspiration, il avait ramené un autre filet qui était resté sous l'eau pour les poissons en profondeur.

Elle pensa alors que nager devait-être super. Elle voulait essayer elle aussi. Une eau aussi belle était très tentatrice. Nami remercia donc Zeff comme convenu et reparti en vitesse, ayant emporté un panier de poissons frais, elle expliquerait à Genzo que c'était un cadeau du Baratie. Cela dit, ce fut décidé, elle se mettrait à la natation. Elle avait eu un coup de foudre avec la mer.

—T'es enfin là ! s'exclama Nojiko à l'entrée de l'oranger, tu viens on va faire un tour à la cabane.

—Tu n'es pas allée à ton club aujourd'hui ? interrogea la cadette.

—Le club de volley-ball n'est que deux fois par semaine, rassura son aînée avec un sourire, tu viens on va chercher Zoro avec Saby.

—Saby est là ?

—Elle est dans la cuisine, elle voulait quelques bocaux de confitures d'oranges.

—Tu sais quoi Nojiko, s'enthousiasma la rousse tout à coup, je vais aller nager !

—Nager ? Et la Baratie ? Le théâtre ?

—C'est trop épuisant pour moi le Baratie, souffla Nami, le théâtre c'est amusant, je réessaierais peut-être un jour. Mais je n'ai pas encore essayé de nager.

Saby, Nami et Nojiko, après avoir récupéré Zoro, se rendirent à la cabane, cette cabane qui se trouvait dans l'arbre chez la petite blonde. Les garçons étaient déjà là et n'acceptaient pas la présence des filles. La cabane, s'était pour les garçons.

—Laissez nous monter ! insista Nami.

—On garde Zoro en otage ! cria Saby pensant les faire capituler.

—Dis Zoro tu pourrais demander à Makino de nous préparer un gouter ? quémanda Ace du haut de l'arbre.

—Okay, répondit le vert, je reviens, gardez-moi une place.

—Non ! protestèrent les filles.

—Il ira passer commande si on peut monter, expliqua Nojiko les bras croisés.

—C'est pas grave on peut s'en passer, se moqua Ace en tirant la langue.

—Morveux ! insulta la sœur des deux bruns, la cabane a été faite pour nous trois ! Donc j'ai le droit et les filles aussi, nah !

Pas une, ni deux, Saby grimpa l'échelle de corde que Luffy le lui lança tout guilleret.

—Luffy ! dirent en chœur les garçons mécontents.

—Bah quoi ? C'est mieux si on est tout le monde ensemble ! Dépêchez-vous les filles, on a trouvé un trésor ! Toi aussi Zoro !

Les enfants installés convenablement, Luffy posa au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient le trésor en question. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique pierre bleue aux reflets arc-en-ciel.

—Ouaaaah ! s'émerveillèrent les fillettes.

—hihihi, rit Luffy fière de leur découverte.

—Vous l'avez trouvé où ? s'enquit Nojiko.

—Près de la mer, répondit Sanji avec enthousiasme.

—Ça vous dit d'aller nager ? proposa Nami se rappelant l'eau étincelante.

Tous la regardèrent, essayant de comprendre comment elle avait pu penser à nager tout à coup.

—On pourrait aller à la plage qui est pas loin du Baratie, s'impatienta joyeusement Luffy, allez dites oui ! Dites oui !

—Moi je suis d'accord, dit Ace, mais d'abord cachons ce trésor.

Les enfants se mirent d'accord et enfermèrent la pierre dans un drap et le glissèrent dans le plancher de la cabane. Puis la voix de Makino les fit sortir de leur endroit secret. C'était l'heure du goûter.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre, je voulais rajouter des éléments notamment concernant la pierre découverte mais je laisserais ces détails pour les chapitres à venir. ^^<em>

Sinon j'avais une petite question. Si je les fais grandir tous les cinq chapitres ou que je les fais monter de classe tous les cinq chapitres, ça n'ira pas trop vite? ou alors je fais comme je le sens? Disons que je trouve que le fait qu'une année s'écoule en cinq chapitres ça fait vite mais disons que trop traîner non plus, n'est pas très bon.

Comment vous voyez les choses vous ? Si des éléments nécessaires à l'évolution des enfants sont décrits en ces cinq chapitres (donc un an dans la fic) ça ira ou les un an s'écouleront un peu au hasard ?


	7. La petite héroïne

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà de retour avec le septième chapitre de Tendres moments après 6 mois d'absences à peu près. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses en espérant que vous accepterez. Et je tiens à remercier tous les commentaires et tous les lecteurs. Maintenant je vais essayer d'être régulière comme au début parce que d'aussi longues coupures ne devraient pas être permise._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et profitez-en pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'illustration (Ace paraît bizarre...)_

**_marah- myriam . deviantart point com slash gallery / 373 1611 5 # / d5t85dg_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : La petite héroïne<strong>

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever qu'un cri retentît déjà dans la petite maison.

—Makino ! se plaignit Saby, Luffy a encore mélangé ses sous-vêtements avec les miens !

—C'est quoi le problème ? demanda alors le petit garçon.

—Ça c'est ma partie, expliqua la petite blonde en désignant un espace de l'armoire, et ça c'est ta partie ! Alors, range tes affaires là-dedans !

—T'es de mauvaise humeur le matin toi, bouda Luffy, Makino j'ai faim !

Il s'en alla alors, quittant la chambre. Ace dormait encore dans son lit. Saby débarrassa les affaires de Luffy de sa partie à elle. Elle le rejoignit ensuite en cuisine, là où attendait le petit-déjeuner sur le bar. Makino n'était pas là, la petite blonde chercha alors du regard sans pour autant arrêter de manger. Des bruits peu familiers à l'extérieur attisèrent leur curiosité. Les enfants se levèrent et ouvrirent la porte qui donnait sur la cour arrière de la maison. Shanks et quelques-uns de ses hommes déposèrent de grands sacs qui dès qu'ils heurtaient le sol, laissaient échapper de la poussière. D'autres amenaient des matériaux, les enfants virent une camionnette entrée dans la cour, accessible par le portail de devant.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? quémanda alors Luffy qui se dirigeait déjà vers son parrain.

—Aucune idée, dit Saby à demi-mot.

—C'est pourquoi tout ça ? demanda le garçonnet au roux.

—Oh ça ? repris son Shanks, Makino et ton grand-père pensent qu'il est tant de faire des travaux dans la maison.

—Pourquoi des travaux ? s'étonna Saby qui se glissa dans la porte.

—Surprise, fit le roux avec un clin d'œil.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent légèrement et elle lui fit un petit sourire timide. Elle regagna alors la cuisine pour finir son petit-déjeuner. Luffy lui, les observa faire sans pour autant se priver de manger. Et comme à son habitude il ne pensa pas à celui qui dormait encore profondément. Il ne restait pas grand-chose du petit-déjeuner que Makino avait préparé.

Lorsque l'aîné se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux il se dirigea directement en cuisine ou un verre de jus de fruit et une tartine de confiture l'attendaient. Dépité, une larme perla à l'un de ses yeux. Il aperçut alors ses bourreaux mais, aussi sa sauveuse dans la cour.

—Makino ! appela-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Cette dernière compris alors son appel au secours et s'en alla lui faire des œufs brouillés et du bacon, qu'elle accompagna de tranche de pain grillé et d'une compote. Ace reconnaissant, se jeta tel un affamé sur cette nourriture. Puis il fut rejoint par son frère et sa sœur, qui attendaient qu'ils finissent. Bien sûr, Ace restait méfiant quant à leurs intentions et craignait que tous deux veuillent lui voler son repas du matin. Et quand il eut fini il fila à la salle de bain suivit de près par Luffy.

—Vous faites vraiment les choses à l'envers vous, leur dit Saby en débarrassant le bar.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini la vaisselle, elle entendit des pas précipités et elle put apercevoir ses frères quitter la maison en courant. Elle enfila ses bottines et alla à leur poursuite. Ils saluèrent à la va-vite Makino qui discutait avec Shanks et un autre homme et prirent la direction des bois.

—Attendez-moi ! cria la petite blonde sur leurs pas, hé !

Ace se retourne alors.

—Où est-ce que tu vas ?

—Avec vous, répondit la jeune enfant, vous allez vous entrainer, pas vrai ?

—On part à l'aventure ! rectifia Luffy tout souriant.

—Alors, laissez-moi venir avec vous ! supplia Saby dont la voix devenait aiguë, je veux partir à l'aventure moi aussi !

—Bah non ! répliquèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

—Et pourquoi ça ? quémanda la blonde un brin vexée par ce refus.

—T'es une fille, t'arriverais pas à nous suivre, expliqua alors l'ainé en reprenant la route.

—Pff ! N'importe quoi ! s'insurgea Saby, je vous signale que je sais me battre, je m'entraîne aussi avec grand-père! Alors j'estime que je peux venir avec vous de temps en temps non ?

—Restes avec Makino, conseilla Luffy, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

— Vous ne voulez pas de moi ! Mais je viens quand même ! Nah !

—Ne viens pas te plaindre s'il t'arrive quelque chose dans ce cas ! avertit Ace puis il s'adressa à son frère, on y va !

Luffy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit son ainé. Saby en fit de même, l'air boudeur. La petite blonde les observa se balançaient entre les branchages, bondir dans les buissons, s'éclabousser dans les petits ruisseaux. Elle se sentait exclue et la vue d'un grand papillon rare dans la région, attira son attention. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage mais, elle avait perdu de vue ses frères.

—Bandes de petits* ! Argh ! cria-t-elle puis elle termina pour elle-même, vous êtes méchants.

Alors, elle eut une idée. Faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour leur gâcher leur petite aventure et si possible leur faire peur. Ils allaient voir de quoi elle pouvait être capable. Tentant de retrouver leur trace, elle dénicha une belle branche d'arbre ornée d'une fleur blanche. Elle fit alors son petit chemin, tranquillement en allant tout droit, vu que c'était la direction qu'ils prenaient. Et puis, un grand bruit retentit, un rugissement effrayant aussi.

—Ace ! Luffy ! appela-t-elle alors apeurée. Vous-êtes où ? Bandes de petits !

Le rugissement se répéta et la demoiselle se figea un instant, préférant en fait faire demi-tour. Un grognement se fit de plus en plus proche, ainsi que des pas de quelque chose qui courût. Mais de quels côtés ? Elle recula avec prudence, le souffle court avec la peur de tomber nez à nez avec quelque chose d'effrayant. Et apparut alors sur sa droite, un monstre poilu, brun, la gueule grande ouverte et bavant. La fillette ne put que pousser un long cri de terreur.

—Mais tais-toi ! gronda quelqu'un, tu vas le faire peur !

—C'est déjà dur de le faire rester tranquille en plus !

Elle leva les yeux et constata que ses frères se tenaient sur les épaules de la bête, armés de tuyaux. Ils se battaient avec l'animal mais, un déséquilibre certain entre les adversaires était visible. Saby sentait ses jambes tremblaient, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait, maintenant elle savait pourquoi les garçons ne voulaient jamais qu'elle vînt avec eux. Ce jour-là, elle avait été juste curieuse, alors elle les avait suivis. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

La bête leva sa patte et l'abattit sur la jeune fille qui fut propulsée contre les buissons sur la droite. Les garçons grondèrent l'ours. Oui, ils le grondèrent et descendirent de ses épaules pour rejoindre leur sœur qui prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle pleura en constatant l'état de son bras, recouvert de sang, douloureux et brûlant. Si elle ne s'était pas protégée, elle aurait sans doute été blessée au visage. Elle sanglota lorsque son grand-frère voulut la porter sur son dos.

—Vous voulez jamais que je vienne jouer avec vous ! reprocha-t-elle en s'éloignant, je peux rentrer toute seule !

—Fais pas l'idiote ! gronda Ace, monte sur mon dos !

Quand elle se sentit affaiblit, elle se laissa faire sans rien dire de plus. Ils coururent jusqu'à chez eux alors que leur sœur perdit connaissance en chemin. En les voyant arriver ainsi, Makino sut alors que quelque chose c'était passé. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et demanda à Shanks de ramener un médecin. Ce dernier se dépêcha chez eux lorsqu'il apprit qu'un ours s'en était pris à une enfant. Sa plaie semblait profonde, le médecin la nettoya, la désinfecta, recousu l'ouverture et pensa son bras. Des marques de griffures - cinq plus précisément - recouvraient son bras entre son épaule et son coude. Le médecin affirma à Makino qu'il restera une cicatrice mais, que cela ne sera pas handicapant pour Saby. En grandissant, cela rétrécira. Le médecin laissa une ordonnance et conseilla de venir le voir de temps en temps pour vérification. Les fils seraient à retirer dans les deux semaines à venir. Les garçons allèrent chercher les médicaments et à leur retour :

—Alors il y a un ours dans les bois ? s'enquérit Makino l'air fâché, les mains sur les hanches.

Les garçons ne répondirent pas, évitant son regard.

—C'est un animal dangereux vous savez ! rappela-t-elle, et s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose à vous aussi ?

—Il nous ferait pas de mal, indiqua Luffy à demi-mot, c'est un ami.

Il leva honteusement les yeux vers sa tutrice et les rabattu vers le sol.

—On ne faisait que jouer avec lui comme d'habitude, continua le petit brun, normalement Saby elle est jamais là.

—Tu n'as rien à dire Ace ? s'adressa alors la brune à l'ainé.

—On pensait pas qu'elle viendrait avec nous, avoua alors Ace la voix inquiète. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir.

—Et vous savez pourquoi elle vous a suivi ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant à leur hauteur. Parce que vous la mettez toujours à l'écart lorsque vous allez dans les bois ou ailleurs.

—Mais dans les bois 'y a Buddy ! s'écria Luffy, il connait pas Saby et elle n'aurait pas pu jouer avec lui.

—Vous auriez dû lui expliquer ça, poursuivit Makino, c'est votre sœur à tous les deux, il serait bien que de temps en temps vous jouez ensemble !

Luffy essuya une larme.

—Ce n'est pas de votre faute les enfants mais, vous êtes une famille, vous devez veiller les uns sur les autres. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Leur réponse fut muette mais, ils furent d'accord, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

—Vous êtes punis. Interdiction de retourner dans les bois pour le moment.

Sa voix était douce mais, ferme à la fois.

Aucun d'eux n'osa protester.

—Elle va s'en sortir hein ? pleura Luffy alors que ses larmes heurtèrent le sol.

—Elle va bien, rassura Makino souriante en essuyant les joues du petit garçon.

Elle caressa tendrement la joue d'Ace qui avait retenu une larme jusqu'ici.

Les jours qui suivirent se passa tranquillement, la petite bande était passé chez eux après la nouvelle. Shanks quant à lui, dû ramener l'ours avec ses hommes dans les montagnes, rendant bien triste les petits garçons. Saby, elle n'accompagna plus ses frères nulle part.

—On va à la plage aujourd'hui ! annonça joyeusement Luffy, tu viens avec nous Saby ?

—Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné, je vais faire mes devoirs.

Elle gagna la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les trois. Luffy se mit à bouder mais, s'en alla quand même avec Ace. Ce dernier aussi était attristé du fait que leur sœur ne veuille plus rien faire avec eux.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit ses livres. Sa blessure ne lui faisait plus mal. Zoro et Sanji devait la retrouver à la petite bibliothèque municipale pour un petit exposé sur le thème du printemps. Bien sûr les bruits des travaux la dérangeait quelque peu. Makino leur avait parlé de rénovation et d'agrandissement de la maison sans plus de détails. D'ailleurs cette dernière entra et prit appuie sur le bureau, glissant une main dans les cheveux de la petite blonde.

—Tu devrais sortir un peu, conseilla-t-elle, prendre un peu de soleil te ferait du bien tu sais.

—Si j'ai une bonne note je pourrais être la narratrice du spectacle de fin d'année, raconta Saby, pour le moment c'est Sanji le premier élève de la classe, Zoro et moi… on est cinquième.

—Peut-être que pour ce second trimestre vous serez premier.

—Zoro lui il s'en fiche, indiqua Saby, moi je veux être première parce que je voudrais bien être narratrice pour le spectacle.

Makino lui sourit tendrement, jouant avec sa frange, redressant le col de sa robe.

—Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, rassura-t-elle d'une voix tendre avant de reprendre, maintenant laisses tes cahier et part les rejoindre à la plage.

Une lueur de peur traversa les yeux de l'enfant qui cherchait une réponse pour encore s'esquiver.

—Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois n'arrivera plus, murmura la brune front contre front avec la petite, ce sont tes frères, ils veilleront sur toi comme toi, tu veilleras sur eux. La vie est pleine de moments difficiles mais, elle l'est tout autant de bons et tendres moments.

Après une courte réflexion, Saby répondit :

—Ils ne savent pas nager, je devrais peut-être les surveiller.

—Oui, vas les rejoindre. Et revenez avant dîner surtout.

Elle quitta sa chaise, embrassa vivement la joue de Makino, enfila ses bottines et fila comme une flèche. Elle prit un petit raccourci et dévala la petite pente qui conduisait à la plage dont l'eau claire donnait envie durant l'été. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir le Baratie. Elle tourna les yeux et aperçu ses deux frères au bord de l'eau ou presque. Luffy avait fabriqué une petite embarcation et semblait vouloir tester ses capacités de « marin ». Oui, parce que l'embarcation céda et les rondins de bois qu'il avait trouvé on ne savait où se dispersèrent sous lui. Le benjamin de la fratrie s'agita avant de s'agripper à un morceau de son pauvre radeau.

Saby ne réagit pas dans l'immédiat, elle continuait de marquer le sable de ses pas. Le rondin où Luffy prenait appuie, s'éloignait petit à petit. Ace commença à se déchausser pour aller le chercher, à peine posa-t-il un pied dans l'eau que la blonde accéléra le pas et tira sur son tee-shirt pour le ramener en arrière.

—Ne joue pas au héros alors que tu ne sais pas nager ! gronda-t-elle avant d'y aller elle-même.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à son jeune frère et lui demanda de s'accrocher à elle, lui disant que tout irait bien s'il ne s'agitait pas pour rien. Elle nagea sur le dos en prenant soin de laisser la tête de Luffy hors de l'eau. Elle le traîna ensuite sur le sable et s'allongea à ses côtés.

—Merci ! lança le petit chapeau de paille souriant, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

—Arrêtez de vous attirer des ennuis ! ordonna Saby en envoyant une claque à Luffy.

—Pourquoi moi ? protesta le plus jeune.

—Parce que t'es le plus près, se moqua Ace qui ne tarda pas à recevoir un coup lui aussi.

—Hm je devrais peut-être faire un radeau plus solide, se dit Luffy à lui-même.

—Plus aucun radeau du tout ! interdit Saby en le claquant une seconde fois à l'épaule.

—On va au dojo ? proposa Luffy en se relevant.

—Ouais ! affirma Ace, Zoro a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à nous montrer en plus !

—Tu viens ? demandèrent-ils en chœur à leur sœur.

—Sans moi ! refusa-t-elle les sourcils froncés, je suis trempée !

Et elle ajouta en voyant leur regard :

—Et non, je ne sécherais pas en marchant ! Makino a dit de rentrer avant le diner.

Ils confirmèrent leur présence pour le diner et s'en allèrent pour le dojo. Saby était toujours allongée dans le sable, fixant le ciel et pensant à ce qu'il se serait passé, si elle n'avait pas été là. Ace et Luffy se seraient sans doute noyés.

Elle se redressa et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé ses bottines avant d'aller dans l'eau. Elles allaient sans doute s'abîmer. Saby rentra et croisa son grand-père en chemin. Et lui demanda une chose, une seule chose :

—Apprends-moi à devenir plus forte !

Son grand-père éclata d'un rire franc devant autant de hardiesse. La jeune fille sourit.

Saby fit quelques mois plus tard sa rentrée au collège en compagnie de Zoro et Sanji. Et ce fut aussi au bout de ces quelques mois que les travaux se terminèrent à la maison. Alors, pour finaliser le tout, Makino les emmena avec elle au centre commercial. Les moments shopping tous les quatre étaient rares. Saby s'autorisa un pantalon et commença à se coiffer différemment. Elle attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, une natte ou toutes autres coiffures pouvant les maintenir et qui ne gênaient pas ses mouvements.

De retour à la maison, les finitions avaient été faites, les meubles posés, la décoration installées. Makino les guida alors jusqu'aux nouvelles pièces.

—Tadaaam ! fit-elle en ouvrant la première porte.

—C'est notre chambre ! remarqua Ace sans grande surprise.

—Non, rectifia Makino souriante, désormais c'est ta chambre, rien qu'à toi !

—Oh mais non ! interdit le plus jeune des enfants, je vais dormir où moi ?

—La chambre d'à côté sans doute, répondit leur tutrice d'un ton malicieux.

—Ah c'est pour ça le mur que vous avez fait au milieu de notre chambre ! déduit Luffy l'air pensif, oooh j'ai ma chambre à moi tout seul ! Oh mais non ! Je vais devoir dormir tout seul maintenant !

Makino parut désolée pour lui.

—Ça veut dire que moi aussi j'ai une chambre rien qu'à moi ? s'enthousiasma Saby en sautillant, la nouvelle pièce proche de la salle de bain ? Avec vue sur la cour arrière ?

—Vas-y, encouragea Makino avec un sourire.

Saby y entra les yeux illuminés. Des murs de couleur zéphire d'ivoire**, des plinthes d'un bois rosée, une décoration minimaliste qu'elle étoffera sans doute plus tard mais, le plus important, ce fut le lit. Un lit rien qu'à elle.

* * *

><p><em>*C'est encore une enfant, je ne tiens pas à la rendre grossière tout de suite, même si bon, faut l'avouer, dans le manga, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, les garçons n'avaient pas un langage châtié.<em>

_** Tapez cette couleur dans Google image pour avoir un aperçu._

* * *

><p><em>Hm alors pas trop long ? Pas trop barbant j'espère, non plus ? J'allais introduire un nouveau personnage, une sorte de rival pour les filles qui n'apparaîtra pas souvent mais je le ferais sans doute au prochain chapitre. <em>  
><em>Comme vous l'avez constaté, il y eu une nouvelle rentrée des classes, allez zou ! <em>  
><em>Que pensez-vous si je créais une page facebook où je pourrais mettre des avancer de mes chapitres comme des petites previews et des bouts d'illustrations ? Laissez-moi votre avis, dans votre review si vous reviewez ou alors en MP si possible. Et par la même laissez-moi votre pseudo facebook si je crées la page avant le prochain chapitre, par message privé toujours. <em>

_Voili voulou pour aujourd'hui. A bientôt ! _

_Enzilia pour vous servir. _


	8. Un nouveau souffle

_Hello ! Voici avec énormément de retard je l'avoue la suite de cette fanfic. Avec bien évidemment du changement notamment dans la relation des personnages (quoique pas tant que ça pour l'instant) mais une évolution de chacun c'est plus ou moins sur._  
><em>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous pries de m'excuser pour ce retard monstrueux et avec les examens qui approchent ça risque de ne pas s'arranger.<em>

_PS : un merci spécial à ma Maggie-chwan !_

_Pour l'illustration la voici :** fc05 (point) deviantart (point)net*fs71*i*2013*121*9*e*tendres_moments_cha pitre_ 8 _by_marah_myriam-d63pwdf (point) jpg **(remplacer les étoiles par un slash, éliminez les espaces et placer le point où il faut, ça devrait marcher ;) )_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau souffle<strong>

Kaya était quelqu'un de bien matinal, elle se levait avant son réveil, faisait sagement sa toilette puis descendait d'un pas lent en cuisine afin de ne faire aucun bruit. Comme à chaque fois, Merry était déjà debout.

—Voyons mademoiselle Kaya je vous ai déjà dit d'attendre dans votre chambre, réprimanda le major d'homme, je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner.

—Et pour Usopp ? murmura la petite blonde, il a du mal le matin et se blesse souvent.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas je lui apporterais de quoi manger, sourit Merry un plateau repas entre les mains.

—Vous nous emmènerez à l'école aujourd'hui ? Avant qu'Usopp ne parte tout seul ? se reprit aussitôt l'enfant.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase l'air boudeur.

—Oui mademoiselle Kaya, rassura l'homme vêtu de noir, avez-vous fait votre toilette ?

—Bien sûr ! dit-elle d'un regard franc.

—Mais vous n'êtes pas habillée, fit remarquer Merry, allez vous changer mademoiselle.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et parti en courant jusqu'à sa chambre afin d'enfiler la tenue choisit la veille. Une petite robe violette à courte manche, un cardigan parme et des bottines roses. La panoplie de l'enfant sage et rêveur. Elle se coiffa d'une épingle ornait d'une fleur artificiel d'une couleur pêche très tendre.

Comme tous les enfants, la petite blonde aimait courir, sauter et parfois ; bien que l'image qu'elle laissait paraitre ne s'y prêtait pas ; elle aimait chahuter. Hélas d'une santé fragile, elle s'essoufflait vite et ne pouvait pas profiter des moments de rigolade avec ses amis qui comprenant son état, trouvaient une tout autre façon de s'amuser. Et malgré sa fragilité, elle avait une force de caractère étonnante et une sensibilité à toute épreuve.

—Mademoiselle Kaya ! appela Merry près de la porte d'entrée, il faut y aller si vous ne voulez pas manquer le jeune Usopp !

—Oui oui, répondit-elle simplement en apparaissant dans l'entrée les bras chargés d'un grand rouleau.

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?

—Hm, fit-elle pensivement d'un air sérieux, c'est une… illustration, une planche d'illustration sur les oiseaux pour la classe !

—Vous êtes encore allée fouiller dans le grenier, se résigna le pauvre Merry, vous savez que c'est plein de poussière ?

—Je sais, confirma-t-elle, j'en ai ramené dans ma chambre hier mais, je vous rassure j'ai tout nettoyé.

—Mais je vous croie mademoiselle, lui dit Merry, mais évitez de tout faire pour tomber malade s'il vous plait.

Elle répondit par un petit « hm » chantant avant de franchir le seuil de la porte en direction de la voiture. La voiture était blanche, grande et confortable. Elle avait appartenu aux parents de Kaya qui l'utilisaient à l'occasion pour aller travailler. Kaya chérissait ce véhicule comme pour garder un souvenir des promenades faites avec ses parents auparavant. Elle monta à l'arrière, déposa avec précaution sa planche d'illustration sur les oiseaux à côté d'elle et attendit patiemment d'arriver chez Usopp.

Ce dernier vivait quelques rues plus loin. Sa maison n'était pas bien grande mais, le terrain sur lequel elle se trouvait, l'était. Le jeune garçon était un peu isolé de ses autres voisins. Il avait cependant accès à pleins de choses, l'épicerie à dix minutes de marche de chez lui, l'école dont il avait accès grâce à l'arrêt de bus à quelques pas de sa maison et grâce à ce même arrêt il pouvait se rendre au centre-ville ou alors visiter ses amis. Malgré son jeune âge, Usopp vivait seul, son père ; qui était un marin ; lui rendait visite lorsqu'il était de passage dans la ville. Ce dernier même qui lui envoyait de l'argent pour certaines des dépenses quotidiennes, pour les loisirs de son fils mais, aussi quelques colis alimentaires. La mère d'Usopp fut morte quelques années auparavant d'une maladie dont les médecins ignoraient l'existence, ce qui fit que le jeune garçon se méfiait à raison de ces hommes depuis. Il était dans une tristesse constante et pour se sortir de ce monde, de cette vie qu'il n'aimait pas, il s'en inventait une autre. Doué pour les mensonges il avait réussi à amadouer ses amis plus d'une fois. Il était jaloux que ses amis, orphelin comme lui, avaient des gens qui veillaient sur eux en permanence.

Il était prêt pour une nouvelle journée d'école. Sa maison était rangée, du moins la pièce où il accueillait habituellement du monde. Son sac prêt avec une planche d'illustration sur les papillons qu'il avait fait lui-même. Il pouvait donc entamer son petit déjeuner en toute tranquillité car comme chaque jour il avait de l'avance. Son père lui avait envoyé un colis contenant des jus de fruit de toutes sortes, des biscottes ; se conservant très bien ; de la confiture en petits pots, des œufs qu'il disait être les meilleurs pour son enfant, des boites de conserve. Le reste, expédié et arrivé le jour même dormait dans le congélateur ou réfrigérateur. Sauf que ce matin là, déjeunant avec lui-même, le jeune garçon opta pour un petit verre de lait et une salade de fruit. On pouvait noter les petites coupures faites à ses doigts, surement apparues lors de la préparation de la salade de fruits.

Le klaxon très familier qui retentissait dehors attira aussitôt son attention. Il descendit de sa chaise et alla espionner à la fenêtre la venue de ces visiteurs inattendus. Il vit alors Merry sortir de cette voiture blanche qu'il trouvait très confortable et se diriger vers la maison, il fut suivi de près par Kaya qui sautillait à chaque pas.

—Usopp ! appela-t-elle alors, on est venu te chercher !

—Usopp, imita Merry tout en frappant à la porte, que diriez-vous si je vous conduisais à l'école aujourd'hui ?

Le brun ouvrit l'une des fenêtres pour leur parler. Il paraissait surpris, néanmoins il était soulagé d'une telle proposition. Il aurait de la compagnie.

—Comme tu ne veux jamais y aller avec moi alors je suis venue te chercher, expliqua la blonde, je te rassure ce n'est pas moi qui ait conduit.

—C'est pas que je ne veuille pas, essaya le garçon au long nez d'une voix à peine audible, c'est juste que…heu…

—J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, annonça Merry en tendant un petit sac, vous pourrez le manger durant le trajet.

—Je vais salir la voiture, rougit Usopp, et j'ai déjà de quoi manger vous savez.

—Non rassurez-vous, dit joyeusement Merry.

—Tu viens ou on sera en retard ! ordonna Kaya en se positionnant face à lui prête à grimper par la fenêtre.

—On sera surtout en avance, rectifia Usopp toujours hésitant.

Ni une ni deux les voilà déjà en chemin pour l'établissement scolaire. Ils virent leurs camarades qui étaient au collège se chamailler en chemin. Usopp se disait qu'ils allaient beaucoup en avance, car il ne vit ni Luffy, ni Nami en chemin.

Du côté des aînés, c'était bien moins sage. Les filles un brin bagarreur n'avaient pas hésité à donner un coup de pied à Sanji. Ce dernier intrigué par la gente féminine, s'était rapproché d'un peu trop près de Nojiko. Zoro et Ace en rigolèrent et se moquèrent de sa « perversité ».

—Après ça le vieux veut que je traite bien les femmes, étouffa le blondinet en se tenant la jambe.

—Un jour tu seras à nos pieds tu verras, dit Saby convaincue.

—Vous n'étiez pas obligées de réagir comme ça ! se plaignit Sanji. Je…

Il commença à rougir. Oui, il avait juste été curieux de voir qu'en quelques mois, Nojiko avait tant changé physiquement, elle paraissait moins enfant. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû posé une main sur sa poitrine naissante ? Effectivement il aurait pu s'abstenir. Nojiko, elle paraissait atrocement gênée de cette situation et garda les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

—Je suis désolé, dit-il en fixant le sol, j'étais juste curieux.

—Tu peux pas être curieux pour autre chose ? firent Zoro et Ace en chœur très peu convaincus.

— Bah le vieux n'arrête pas de dire que les femmes sont des êtres extraordinaires, expliqua le blond, je voulais savoir en quoi c'est tout !

—Mouais, émit tout simplement Saby, oh v'la le bus !

Ils montèrent à bord du véhicule blanc et bleu et prirent place. Ils y croisèrent Lynette, toujours coiffée de sa frange et de ses longs cheveux mauves. Ses joues se colorèrent alors que son regard se posait sur les garçons. Elle ne les quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent assis.

Ils arrivèrent au moment de la sonnerie à cause du retard habituel de leur bus et se précipitèrent dans la cour de l'établissement, juste à côté on pouvait remarquer un chantier en construction. Sur le panneau était noté « _Nouveau Lycée de Fuchsia_ ». Ace et Nojiko se rendirent en cours de langues alors que les trois autres avaient cours d'éducation physique. Le seul cours ou chacun avait libre choix sur sa tenue et une fois de plus Sanji fut curieux. Certaines filles portaient des shorts courts, voir très courts, d'autres de petits hauts pour compenser le port d'un long et large jogging. Certaines demoiselles semblaient avoir plus de formes féminines que d'autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Saby sur sa droite. Elle portait un bas retroussé au niveau des mollets, un débardeur à dos marseillais et un sweat attaché à la taille, cela dit elle avait encore un corps d'enfant.

—Me regarde pas comme ça ! ordonna la blonde en lui mettant deux doigts dans les yeux.

Il ne répliqua pas et tenta péniblement de retrouver la vue. Zoro lui, feignit de ne pas les connaitre et s'éloigna un peu. Durant le cours, une jeune fille de la classe, petite avec un air espiègle ou selon Saby un air de peste, demanda s'il était possible à la jeune blonde de remettre une lettre à Ace. Saby accepta alors.

Elle alla donc retrouver son frère et Nojiko au moment de la pause. Hélas ce ne fut pas chose aisée.

—Non merci j'en veux pas, refusa le brun d'un air complètement détaché.

—Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa jeune sœur.

—Si vraiment elle a quelque chose à me dire, commença Ace les mains dans les poches, elle n'a qu'à venir elle-même.

—Bah… comment je vais lui expliquer ça moi ?

—T'explique rien, répondit simplement Zoro, tu lui la rends c'est tout.

—C'est tellement simple c'est vrai, ironisa Saby en rangeant l'enveloppe.

—T'es vraiment un sans cœur toi ! accusa Nojiko, pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi…

— J'ne la connais pas ! se défendit le brun agacé.

—Moi ça me ferait flipper qu'une fille que je ne connais pas essaye de me contacter par une lettre, avoua Sanji.

—Dit-il alors qu'il en a tripoté une, rappela Nojiko les bras croisés.

Sanji rougit alors et se vexa un peu.

—Une fille c'est timide vous savez, tenta Saby, peut-être que je ferais pareille un jour qui sait.

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme si une bêtise venait de sortir de sa bouche. De retour en classe alors que certains élèves s'installaient, Saby se dirigea vers la jeune fille du cours d'éducation physique sous les yeux de Zoro et de Sanji.

—Il l'a lu ? demanda la jeune fille aux airs de « peste » avant que Saby ne puisse dire quoique soit.

—Il n'a pas voulu la prendre, dit Saby très sincèrement, désolée.

Un rictus se tordit alors sur le visage de cette enfant.

—Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas voulu la lui donner ! s'énerva-t-elle, pff ! Tu aurais pu le dire si tu ne voulais pas le faire !

—Il a dit que si vraiment tu avais quelque chose à lui dire, tu devrais le faire toi-même.

—Ouais bien sur ! railla son vis-à-vis. Égoïste !

Elle planta Saby et regagna sa place. La blonde alla s'asseoir à sa table entre Zoro et Sanji complètement perdue.

—J'ai rien compris, admit-elle.

—Trucs de filles, émit Zoro en haussant les épaules.

—Hm, souffla Sanji.

Après cet événement une partie des filles de la classe pour une raison dont certaines ignoraient, n'adressèrent plus la parole à Saby. Mais ce fut une chose que connaissait Nojiko depuis plus d'une année car elle avait elle-même refusé de remettre une lettre à Ace, ce n'était pas son travail.

Kaya fêta ses huit dans sa demeure lors d'une journée déguisée. Ils se vêtirent tous en leurs héros de leur enfance : les Fruits Rangers. Ce jour là, Luffy leur prépara une surprise et apporta une boite vernis noir une fois les autres invités partis. A l'intérieur se trouvait neuf bracelets fait de pierre bleu aux reflets arc-en-ciel.

—Ce ne serait pas la pierre que vous avez trouvé il y a presque un an quand même ? questionna Saby émerveillée.

—Bah je l'avais donné à Shanks avant qu'il ne reparte pour en faire quelque chose, raconta Luffy le sourire aux lèvres, pas mal non ?

—Shanks est rentré ? s'exclama joyeusement Saby les joues rosies.

De son côté Usopp était pour une fois pressé de rentrer chez lui.

—On aura tous le même bracelet, sourit Kaya.

—Ça fait très fille quand même, fit remarquer Ace.

Luffy se mit alors à distribuer. Une lettre en argent pendait à chaque bijoux, ainsi il y avait un Z sur le bracelet destiné à Zoro, un U pour Usopp, un S aux angles arrondis pour Saby et un S aux angles carrés pour Sanji, un A pour Ace, un N aux formes arrondis pour Nami et un N aux formes carrés pour Nojiko et enfin un L pour Luffy.

—Shanks m'a dit que c'est une pierre très solide et très rare aussi, narra Luffy fière de lui en tendant le bras, maintenant on est tous pareille !

Ils tendirent leur bras à leur tour, arborant fièrement ce symbole qui caractérisait désormais leur amitié.

Luffy était un petit garçon insouciant qui ne savait rien de sa mère, ni rien de son père. Il était très curieux et aimait l'interdit. Il aimait par-dessus tout son frère, sa sœur, Makino, Garp et son parrain Shanks mais aussi ses amis. Alors ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsqu'il tomba malade le jour ou la mère biologique de Saby était venue la prendre pour l'emmener avec elle. Luffy n'aimait pas cette femme qui réclamait des droits qu'elle avait abandonné des années plus tôt. Ace non plus ne l'aimait pas, ni Makino et encore moins Saby.

Le jeune garçon était aussi un rêveur qui voulait prendre la mer comme Shanks et découvrir le monde, rencontrer différentes personnes, voir des choses inconnues. Il se trouva une certaine facilitée pour l'école bien qu'il n'en était pas fan, il se contentait donc du minimum. Ayant le même âge que Kaya et Usopp, il passait la plupart de son temps avec eux et même parfois en dehors des heures de cours. Un jour comme ça pour le plaisir d'y aller, il se rendit avec Usopp jusqu'au collège malgré la distance.

—Nojiko ! salua t-il en agitant la main.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? quémanda-t-elle d'un regard bienveillant.

—La maitresse était absente, déclara Usopp, vous avez terminé ?

—Hm j'ai cours de taekwondo, annonça Nojiko, mais Ace lui n'a rien je crois.

—Tu faisais pas du volleyball avant ? s'enquit Usopp.

—Si, affirma-t-elle, j'avais envie de changement.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? répéta Sanji en arrivant.

—C'est votre escorte les gars, sourit Nojiko, j'y vais, à plus !

—On a perdu Zoro, constata Saby derrière Sanji.

—Je vais le chercher, s'enthousiasma Luffy qui avait déjà fait un pas.

—J'y vais, rectifia Saby en le retenant, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était près des fontaines d'eau. Je reviens !

Saby revint alors sur ses pas, se faufilant entre les élèves pressaient de rentrer chez eux et les élèves plantaient sur place à discuter. Elle se demandait bien où son ami avait bien pu aller. Elle reconnu alors les cheveux verts caractéristique du Zoro et marcha dans sa direction. Il se trouvait dans un coin à l'abri des regards et au moment ou Saby allait l'interpeller elle fut surprise par la voix qu'elle entendit.

—S'il te plaît Zoro, émit une petite voix fluette, je ne te demande rien en retour, juste que tu acceptes mes sentiments.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. La blonde s'approcha et discrètement jeta un œil. Elle vit alors Lynette tendre une lettre à Zoro, ce dernier ne réagissait pas un seul instant. Lynette rougissait énormément, tremblante attendant un mouvement de son interlocuteur.

—Hm.

Ce fut la seule réponse qui franchit ses lèvres. Il prit le papier soigneusement plier, Lynette le remercia et partie. Saby apparut alors, feignant l'ignorance.

—Je te cherchais partout ! dit-elle faussement en colère.

Puis elle sourit.

—Luffy et Usopp sont venus nous chercher !

Le jeune garçon la regarda elle puis la lettre et la lui tendit.

—Elles ont quoi les filles à offrir des lettres pour dire qu'elles sont amoureuses ?

—Me demande pas je sais pas ce que c'est, tenta Saby en refusant la lettre qui voulait lui donner, garde la elle est à toi.

—Je sais pas quoi en faire.

—Lui donner une réponse.

—Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me demandait rien en retour.

Saby affichait une mine triste, une réponse serait tout de même appropriée selon elle. Mais Zoro ne le fit jamais, sans savoir qu'il donnait de l'espoir à Lynette.

Depuis le début de l'année, Saby avait rejoint un club de danse suite aux recrutements intensif des clubs de l'établissement. Elle rencontra Minzy d'un an son aîné, la meneuse du groupe, une autre tête blonde, elle possédait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qui nous poussait à se méfier d'elle, même si elle paraissait gentille. Minzy était grande et belle et semblait être très appréciée, déléguée de classe et membre du conseil des élèves, elle était un modèle aux yeux des professeurs.

En rentrant chez elles le jour même, Nami et Nojiko furent accueillies par l'odeur appétissante d'un canard à l'orange qui se sentait jusque chez les voisins.

—Aujourd'hui monsieur At Chane nous a demandé ce que nous aimerions faire plus tard, débuta Nami en se faisant une natte, j'ai répondu que je voulais faire le tour du monde.

—Il parlait de métier je pense non ? reprit Nojiko qui allait dresser la table.

—C'est un métier de faire le tour du monde ! contesta la rousse, et je pourrais dessiner des cartes !

—Cartographe est un métier ! nota Nojiko, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un secteur très développé.

—Tu crois ?

—Hm, affirma la bleue, d'ailleurs je pense que pour pouvoir réussir il faut vraiment être douée, commence dès maintenant !

Son aînée rigola alors que le plat rejoignit la table.

Le soir alors que Nojiko venait de prendre son bain, elle se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir. Elle remarqua que sa silhouette avait encore changé. Être une fille, si elle se souvenait des paroles de Kuina n'était pas une chance pour les filles comme elle ou Saby. Se battre pour les bonnes raisons elle savait faire, défendre ses amis ou sa famille justifiait pour elle l'usage de ses poings. Mais, si le fait d'être une fille devait la limiter dans ses gestes alors pourquoi était-elle née fille et pas autrement ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en grandissant les garçons devenaient plus grands et plus fort que les filles ?

Pour le moment elle savait encore se défendre mais, cela allait-il duré ? Elle repensa alors au geste de Sanji et rougit d'embarras. Elle qui espérait que personne ne remarquât sa « transformation ». Devait-elle avec le temps continuer d'agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait ou se comporter comme une fille devrait le faire ? Comme Kaya ou Nami ? Même si cette dernière s'emportait facilement et qu'elle prêtait souvent main forte dans leurs petites bagarres. Et combien de fois les garçons les avaient réprimandés à ce sujet en leur demandant de les laisser régler le problème. Elle sourit en y repensant.

—Nojiko ! appela sa jeune sœur, t'as fini ?

—Ouais !

Nojiko ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça à ce niveau, elle se disait que tant que Saby et elle pouvait encore se battre, ça irait. Elles deviendront sages le jour ou elles rencontreront plus fort qu'elles. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'elles étaient des filles qui aimaient la baston, elles voulaient au même titre que leurs camarades masculins, défendre ce qui était juste et venger leurs camarades. Nojiko, Ace et les autres grandissaient, la bleue le voyait bien. Alors avant qu'ils ne fussent ni totalement enfants, ni totalement adultes, ils devaient impérativement profiter de cette innocence qui les habitait encore.

Mais qu'adviendra-t-il alors de ces jeunes enfants en pleine croissance ? En pleine découverte de la vie qui se défilât de jour en jour ? Comment appréhenderont-ils leur peur de l'inconnu ? Comment feront-ils face aux nouveaux sentiments qui s'empareront d'eux ? Qui pourra les rassurer sur leurs craintes ? Leurs doutes ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu de l'inspiration pour l'écrire, ça m'est venu comme ça durant ma pause à mon stage. Je me suis relue trois fois alors s'il y a toujours des fautes, faites le moi savoir, s'il vous plait.<em>  
><em>Donc je vous préviens que je ferais sans doute passer deux ans d'un coup pour le prochain chapitre, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'écrire la rentrée de chacun au collège alors je saute. Faut bien que ça évolue non ? ^^<em>

_A la prochaine !_


	9. Le théorème de l'évolution

_Bonsoir, désolée de cet énorme retard concernant la sortie du neuvième chapitre, je vous remercie de continuer de me lire malgré tout ^^_

_L'image que vous verrez est l'illustration que j'ai faite pour la fic mais que vous ne verrez en entier qu'en allant sur le lien deviantart ci après : marah-myriam [point] deviantart [point] com / art / Tendres-moments-chapitre-9-397455401_

_Ce chapitre se déroule deux ans après le chapitre 8. Ainsi Ace et Nojiko ont 14 ans, Sanji, Zoro et Saby ont 13 ans, Nami a 12 ans et Luffy, Usopp et Kaya ont 11 ans. Ils sont tous au collège._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Le théorème de l'évolution<strong>

Ils étaient là, alignés comme un ban de sardine à regarder le beau monde passé. Il fallait comprendre par beau monde, les jeunes collégiennes mais, aussi les lycéennes de l'établissement d'à côté. Les longueurs de jambes étaient toutes différentes, les longueurs de jupes l'étaient tout autant. Ah ! La puberté avait quelque chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de merveilleux selon Sanji. Ce dernier avait passé l'été à travailler comme un forcené au Baratie et à voir de jolies filles, ces-dernières le trouvant adorable.

Ace, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp et Luffy attendaient patiemment les filles avant d'aller en cours. Elles avaient décidé toutes les quatre de visiter la nouvelle pâtisserie qui avait ouvert de l'autre côté de la rue. Les garçons patientaient donc comme ils le pouvaient et alors que Zoro, Luffy et Usopp s'en fichaient un peu, Ace et Sanji s'amusaient à reconnaitre des filles uniquement en regardant leurs jambes. Et lorsque leurs amies furent de retour, ils remarquèrent que les jambes de Kaya étaient les plus fines et sans doutes plus petites que celles des autres, que Saby portait des collants opaques noirs, que Nojiko avait de longues jambes et que Nami montraient fièrement des jambes fermes et toniques dût à la natation.

En relevant les yeux, les garçons furent surpris de voir le regard blasé de Saby, cette dernière planta ses doigts dans les globes oculaires de son ami le blond et Ace put échapper au supplice. Nojiko s'en amusa un peu.

—Saby ! s'indigna Sanji en se tenant les yeux, c'est douloureux tu sais !

—Non je ne sais pas, répondit elle franchement, mais à l'avenir tu ne me regarderas plus avec ces yeux de pervers.

—Si vraiment ça marchait il y a longtemps qu'il ne le ferait plus, fit remarquer Zoro en fouillant dans son sac.

—Faut-être patient, conclu Saby pour elle-même.

—Et Ace alors ? se plaignit le blond en pointant son ami du doigt.

—Je suis sa sœur, rappela Saby, je ne pense pas avoir été sa cible.

Nojiko sourit et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'apprenti cuisinier.

—Regarde Saby ! appela Zoro en brandissant des tickets, j'ai réussi à avoir des billets pour le concert des S'Queeze !

—Oh cool ! s'exclama-t-elle en voulant les prendre, comment t'as fait ?

—Billetterie, répondit le vert tout simplement en rangeant les fameux billets, je les garde, tu pourrais les perdre.

—Et toi tu pourrais te perdre, alors t'attendras que je vienne te chercher.

—Encore un concert des S'Queeze ? quémanda Luffy les bras croisés, il a quoi de bien ce groupe ?

—Comment ça « encore un concert des S'Queeze » ? dirent Zoro et Saby en chœur.

—Vous êtes les seuls ici à aimer ce groupe quand même, fit remarquer Usopp en croisant ses bras à son tour, donc on se demande.

—Et, il est pour quand ce concert ? questionna Ace faussement curieux.

—Le mois prochain, leur apprit Kaya souriante, une fille de notre classe en parle de temps en temps.

—Ah ben non, vous n'êtes pas les seuls au final à aimer ce groupe, avouèrent finalement Usopp et Luffy.

Alors que Saby allait encore répliquer, la sonnerie retentit, ils se précipitèrent sans un mot de plus en classe. Ace et Nojiko se rendirent au cours d'éducation physique, Kaya, Luffy et Usopp arrivèrent juste à temps en anglais, Nami s'installa toute essoufflée à son cours de littérature située au troisième étage, Zoro, Sanji et Saby se faufilèrent dans le dos tu professeur d'histoire afin de gagner leur place. Durant les cours, Kaya tout comme Saby se retrouvait toujours assise entre les garçons, Ace et Nojiko s'asseyaient toujours à côté et l'un ne partait jamais sans l'autre. Nami elle, bien souvent se faisait d'autres « amis », cette année elle se retrouva avec un camarade du primaire, Matsuko, l'enfant modèle et arrogant, se trouvant trop bien pour les autres. Il s'avérait que ce Matsuko était son voisin de classe.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les neuf au collège, ils se retrouvaient pour le déjeuner pour déguster leur bento à l'ombre d'un arbre. Sanji se proposa pour porter les affaires des filles, elles acceptèrent volontiers et Usopp voulait en profiter pour refiler au blond ce qui était à lui. Raté mais bien essayé quand même. Luffy comme à son habitude venait prendre ici et là des mets qu'il disait fait pour son palet. Nami tenta de le remettre un peu à l'ordre car comme d'habitude, déjeuner tous ensemble n'était pas aisé. Mais c'était amusant.

Après les cours ils avaient chacun une activité, on retrouvait Usopp au club de tir à l'arc, Kaya au club de musique, Luffy au club de gymnastique artistique, il aimait bien les barres fixes et les barres parallèles. Saby resta fidèle au club de danse, bien qu'elle ne fût toujours pas parmi les danseuses principales. Nami se disait que rejoindre le club d'étude et d'activités culturelles lui serait bénéfique mais, elle n'avait pas abandonné la natation pour autant. Nojiko avait en trois ans de collège changeait trois fois de club de sport et pour cette quatrième année, elle intégra le club de tennis. Ace s'impliqua dans le club de baseball alors que Zoro s'inscrivit au club de karaté. Pour finir, Sanji semblait avoir trouvé sa place au club de football. Ils pouvaient rentrer ensemble, une fois les cours et les activités finies.

—Ce mois-ci on squatte chez qui ? demanda Luffy alors qu'ils allaient attendre le bus.

—Ce mois-ci on squatte chez qui ? répéta Usopp bras-dessus bras-dessous avec son acolyte.

—Chez nous ! clama Nami en levant la main, mais ce n'est pas un mois hein, juste un week-end.

—Ouais, affirma Sanji amusé, juste un week-end.

—Mais vous savez que chez nous, reprit Nojiko en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Zoro, c'est tout petit, on dormira tous dans le salon.

—C'est mieux de dormir tous ensemble, avoua Kaya en prenant Nami et Nojiko par le bras, chez moi c'est tout le contraire.

—Sois pas jalouse ma petite blonde, rassura Saby en farfouillant ses cheveux, le mois prochain on squattera chez toi.

Ils avaient pris pour habitude de passer un week end par mois les uns chez les autres, voir plus longtemps en période de vacances. Un petit rituel qui s'était installé au fil du temps. Passer du temps ensemble leur était bénéfique et contribuait à leur équilibre. Bien évidemment, ils se disputaient souvent mais, jamais ils ne restaient fâchés trop longtemps. Leurs personnalités diverses devenaient une force pour chacun. Ils étaient un tout. Les ainés se montraient protecteurs envers les plus jeunes, Saby et Nojiko endossaient le rôle de grandes sœurs et Ace, Zoro et Sanji celui des grands frères. Alors lorsqu'une bagarre éclatait et que l'on retrouvait au centre de ce genre d'altercation, les plus jeunes, que ce soit Luffy, Usopp, Kaya ou Nami, ils réagissaient tous sans exception au quart de tour. On ne touchait pas aux amis, on ne touchait surtout pas à la famille.

Les jours suivant passèrent sans aucun accros.

Ils pleuvaient des cordes, l'eau tomba en trombe sans prévenir. Les passants de la rue piétonne s'abritèrent comme ils le pouvaient. Quelques pas plus loin, se trouvait le centre commercial, nommé « Le Palace ». Dans ce centre commercial, on pouvait trouver de tout, dont un magnifique salon de thé. Et dans ce magnifique salon de thé, quatre jeunes filles buvaient une tasse de boisson bien chaude. Elles venaient de faire du shopping et avaient décidé de se poser un moment. Elles avaient toutes les quatre un style particulier.

Kaya représentait la douceur avec ses robes et son côté délicat : la fille romantique. Nami était un peu plus aventureuse avec ses robes, jupes ou short courts et ses chaussures compensées : la fille coquette. Nojiko était plus traditionnelle, haut coloré, jean et ballerine : la fille ordinaire. Pour Saby le confort primait sur l'esthétisme, des bottines plates, des hauts larges et longs retombant sur ses hanches et ses shorts colorés portaient par-dessus des leggings.

Sur une table à côté de la leur, deux jeunes demoiselles se disputaient pour un sujet plus ou moins particuliers, l'une d'elles quitta la table, l'autre resta en état de choc, au bord des larmes avant de partir à son tour.

—Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? quémanda vivement Nami avide de potin.

—Une histoire de garçon, répondit Nojiko sur le ton de la confidence.

—Je n'ai rien compris moi non plus, confia Saby en levant la main, on peut m'expliquer ?

—Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris ? reprit la bleue presque ironiquement, ces deux filles se sont disputées car elles sont amoureuses du même garçon.

—Quoi ? s'exclama Saby presque déçue, c'est aussi simple que ça ?

—Pour quel autre sujet voulez-vous que deux amies se disputent si ce n'est les garçons ?

—Il nous arrive de se disputer pour rien, dirent en chœur Nami et Saby en désignant l'une l'autre du doigt.

—Vous c'est particulier, admit Nojiko l'air blasé.

—Pourquoi se disputer pour UN garçon ? insista Kaya fixant sa tasse de thé, c'est ridicule, non ?

—Ah ma petite Kaya, soupira gentiment la bleue, lorsque tu seras en âge de comprendre, tu comprendras.

—Comme si toi tu étais en âge de comprendre ! se moqua Saby en lui lançant une tape à l'épaule.

—Peut-être, admit-elle à demi-mot.

—Tu sors avec un garçon ? questionna sa jeune sœur en articulant bien chaque mot.

—Presque, répondit-elle les joues rougissantes, il attend ma réponse.

La conversation devint alors animée autour de cette petite table où Nojiko leur raconta comment un garçon d'une autre classe de troisième avait jeté son dévolu sur elle et s'était confessé. Cela devenait de plus en plus évident, les bourgeons évoluaient en de jolies fleurs. Certains de ces bourgeons ne prenaient pas conscience de ce changement pour le moment. Mais elles se promirent à cet instant précis, de ne jamais se fâchait ou de se disputait pour un garçon. Personne ne s'immiscerait entre elles.

Plus loin dans un magasin de jeux vidéo d'occasions.

—Oh qu'ils sont beaux !

—N'est-ce pas ?

—Il est dans ma classe !

—Hein ! Ils sont dans notre collège ?

—J'aurais pensé que certains étaient au lycée !

—Ils s'appellent comment ?

—Est-ce qu'ils ont une petite amie ?

Un petit groupe de quatre ou cinq filles les observaient, Usopp semblait gêner d'attirer l'attention malgré lui.

—Elles sont bizarres, qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent ? murmura-t-il à ses amis.

Sanji et Ace se passèrent une main dans leurs cheveux et redressèrent le col de leur chemise.

—C'est cool d'être autant aimé par ces filles, lança Sanji faussement timide.

—Ouep ! approuva Ace le sourire charmeur, je crois bien qu'on leur plait.

—Qui leur plait ? demanda Zoro soudainement curieux.

—Qui plait à qui ? continua Luffy qui avait l'air de s'en fichtre un peu.

Les filles gloussaient dans leur dos, les épiant presque, n'osant leur parler réellement.

—Vous pouvez vous taire un moment que je puisse faire mon choix ! leur cria Luffy deux jeux vidéo différents entre les mains.

Les filles visiblement sous le choc, s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs gloussements, le trouvant « mignon ».

—Luffy, tu devrais être un peu plus gentil avec les filles, suggéra Ace en lançant un regard vers son public.

—Les seules avec qui je serais gentille sont Saby et les autres et c'est tout.

—Hm, fit le seul blond du groupe, je vois.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? lança Luffy agacé.

—Les filles ne t'intéressent pas pour le moment c'est tout, expliqua Sanji.

—C'est sûr que toi, elles t'intéressent beaucoup, se moqua gentiment Usopp en lui donnant de légers coups de coude.

Sanji paraissait gêné et se mit à rougir, chose que ne manqua pas Zoro.

—Comme c'est mignon, dit son ami le vert d'un brin provocateur.

—T'as un problème ou quoi ? répliqua le blond vexé.

—Oh les filles sont au salon de thé, prévint Ace en regardant son portable, on les rejoint ?

—Un moment j'ai pas encore choisi, protesta Luffy toujours avec les mêmes jaquettes entre les mains.

—On prend celui-là ! s'emporta Ace en arrachant le jeu de combat de la main de son frère.

—Je croyais que c'était à moi de choisir ? demanda son jeune frère l'air boudeur.

—Lequel tu veux ? se résigna Ace en lui rendant la boite.

—Hm, réfléchit le garçon au chapeau de paille, je veux quelque chose qu'on puisse jouer tous ensemble.

—C'est le cas des deux, chuchota Usopp à son camarade, mais un jeu de combat serait un bon moyen de se défouler y paraît.

—Tu viendras jouer toi aussi ? demanda Luffy à voix basse.

Le jeune long-nez lui fit signe que oui en joignant son pouce à son index en un cercle, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois passé en caisse, ils sortirent du magasin, toujours épiés évidemment par le groupe de « fans » assises en face chez le glacier. Ace et Sanji leur adressèrent un dernier sourire avant de s'éclipser avec le reste au salon de thé.

Les filles allèrent justement partir, elles se tenaient debout, discutant avec une inconnue, presque inconnue. Elle était très mince mais pas très grande, ses beaux yeux se dissimulait sous de grandes lunettes aux montures émeraudes, sa jolie frimousse s'encadrait d'une belle chevelure rousse et ondulée voir presque bouclée, sauvage et douce à la fois.

—On a terminé ! annonça joyeusement Luffy en brandissant sa nouvelle acquisition sous les yeux de sa sœur.

—Oh cool ! s'exclama Saby devant ce « trésor » puis reprit d'un air sérieux, ne dis surtout pas à Makino que notre argent de poche est passé la dedans !

Luffy scella ses lèvres d'une fermeture éclair imaginaire.

—Je vais y aller alors, dit la presque inconnue, ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir vu Nojiko.

—Pareille pour moi Marika, sourit la bleue.

—Au revoir !

Les filles la saluèrent alors qu'elle quittait les lieux. Sanji et Ace comme toujours gardaient un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte, Ace plus particulièrement.

—N'essais même pas de la draguer, dit Nojiko à Sanji, elle est allergique aux garçons.

—J'ai rien fait encore ! se défendit le blond, et pourquoi tu dis rien à Ace ?

—Ace et elle ne s'entendent pas très bien, révéla la bleue un sourire en coin et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

—C'est rare que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un, fit remarquer Kaya étonnée, en plus elle a l'air gentille.

L'ainé des garçons préféra changer de sujet.

—Faudra venir tester le jeu ce soir les gars !

Les garçons répondirent par l'affirmative alors que Saby fit une mine dépitée à l'idée de savoir les garçons chez elle. Ils y étaient un peu trop souvent à son goût. Elle décida d'y inviter les filles également.

Et le soir venu.

Alors que Makino travaillait toujours au Fuchsia Coffee, une véritable cacophonie prenait place dans la maison, entre les cris des garçons devant la télé et les rires des filles dans la cuisine, Dadan se demandait bien pourquoi elle était là. Elle voyait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour se surveiller. Lorsque Makino devait travailler jusque tard, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, elle était très fière de les voir aussi bien grandir.

—Tu veux du thé Dadan ? demanda Saby appuyait sur le bar de la cuisine.

—Oui, s'il te plait.

—Vous avez l'air très fatiguée madame Dadan, dit Kaya en s'appuyant à son tour sur le bar.

—C'est vous qui me fatigué.

—Saby et moi, commença Nojiko, on s'est battue aujourd'hui avec d'autres garçons.

— De vraies vagabondes !

—Ils nous cherchaient des noises Dadan ! se défendit Saby en lui apportant une tasse, on allait pas se laisser faire !

—Et puis c'est toi qui nous as appris à ne pas se laisser faire par les autres, ajouta Nojiko.

—Vous n'êtes que des brigands ! s'indigna la rousse.

—Mais Dadan, intervint Saby en allant chercher le thé, ils embêtaient Kaya.

—C'est de ma faute, admis la plus jeune en levant légèrement la main.

—Ils ne l'embêtaient pas vraiment, intervint Nami, ils voulaient juste que Kaya accepte de sortir avec eux.

—Ils insistaient tellement qu'ils lui ont fait peur, précisa Nojiko.

—Elle n'a que onze ans, qui s'intéresserait à elle ? demanda Dadan.

—Des collégiens, répondirent en chœur Nami, Nojiko et Saby.

—Elle est mignonne et douce notre Kaya, complimenta Nami en l'entourant de ses bras, qui pourrait résister ?

Ladite Kaya rougit d'embarras.

—Mais notre Kaya ne pense absolument pas aux garçons, raconta Nojiko tout en lançant un regard aux deux autres filles, ni ces deux-là d'ailleurs.

—Elles ont le temps pour ça, assura Dadan, quoiqu'il en soit arrêtez de vous battre autant toutes les deux.

—Les garçons nous ont la dit même chose la dernière fois, appris Saby sur le ton de la confidence, mais on ne peut pas non plus attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous aider.

—Têtues !

—Oh il est presque vingt heures, souligna Kaya en fixant l'horloge murale, que fait-on ?

—Dormir, proposa Dadan visiblement très fatiguée.

Une idée non partagée puisque Saby couru au salon les bras levés vers le plafond, toute souriante et prenant place entre Zoro et Sanji en se laissant choir dans le canapé.

—Vous allez jouer jusqu'à minuit ou quoi ?

—C'est le but, répondit Ace concentré sur l'écran.

—On peut se joindre à vous ? tenta la blonde en se désignant elle et les filles.

—Hahaha ! rigola Luffy en tapant dans ses mains avant d'afficher un visage faussement sombre, on va bien rigoler.

Les équipes étaient faites, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre et lorsque Makino rentra aux alentours de minuit, elle constata avec joie et bonheur ses enfants dormir tous ensembles dans le salon sur des matelas à même le sol. Dadan elle, occupait le canapé.

Après cette période, ils prirent de légères vacances scolaires avant de reprendre pour de bon les cours. Une reprise bien difficile.

Ace venait d'arriver et bayait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il rejoignit son casier à chaussures et échangea ses magnifiques mocassins vernis fournit avec son uniforme contre une paire de chaussons*, plus confortable afin de circuler dans l'établissement. Il croisa donc l'amie de Nojiko en détournant les casiers : Marika. Ils échangèrent un regard vite fait et reprirent leur chemin. Cependant le brun aurait souhaité échanger des mots. Nojiko disait vrai concernant le fait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, tout ça parce qu'ils étaient l'exacte opposé de l'un et de l'autre.

—J'ai le cœur dans l'âme, se plaignit Luffy une main sur sa poitrine, le club de gym sera fermée pour deux semaines.

—On dit « la mort dans l'âme » Luffy, rectifia Nojiko un sourire aux lèvres, tu pourras rentrer directement chez toi et bosser un peu tes cours.

—Je ne bosse jamais mes cours sans Usopp et Kaya, avoua le brun l'air boudeur en pinçant les lèvres.

—Tu pourras aider un peu Makino au Fuchsia Coffee, suggéra Saby qui s'étirait les bras au point d'en mettre une à Zoro, désolée.

—Soit le vraiment, grogna le vert en se tenant la joue et en s'éloignant de son amie.

Saby répéta donc qu'elle était désolée avec le même visage impassible.

—Déjà qu'à la maison elle ne veut pas de moi dans la cuisine, rappela le chapeau de paille, je doute qu'elle veuille de moi à son travail.

—Ça se comprend, dirent ses amis en chœur.

—Je suis vexé ! se fâcha Luffy en gonflant les joues.

Ils rirent gentiment de lui avant de se séparer. Ace paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant ces quelques instants de paix. Nojiko eut un petit sourire et le suivit en silence.

Kaya s'installa à sa place habituelle, en tenant délicatement sa jupe sous elle pour ne pas la froisser tout en s'asseyant. D'une main, elle repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son épaule, sortie ses affaires et les posa devant elle sur la table avec un petit sourire. Elle était entourée de Luffy et d'Usopp et chacun disposait leurs affaires dans un certain désordre mêlé aux rires et aux brouhahas de la classe. Bien évidemment comme d'habitude, Luffy et Usopp n'avaient pas de quoi écrire ni leur manuel. Ils suivaient donc à trois avec l'ouvrage de Kaya en accolant leur table.

Nami étira ses bras vers le plafond avant de faire craquer son cou, prête à débuter le cours. Mais c'était sans compter sur Matsuko, l'aimable camarade de classe, se vantant auprès de ses faux amis à quel point ses vacances au bord de la mer avaient été formidable, qu'il était sortie avec une fille adorable mais, pas assez bien pour lui. Mais bien sûre ! Nami fit donc abstraction de ces histoires futiles et préféra s'intéresser aux « intellos » de la classe comme on les appelait et qui faisait partie du même club qu'elle.

A peine installé, Zoro s'affala sur la table, prêt à roupiller, Sanji de son côté zieuté presque amoureusement sur ses camarades de classe et Saby assise au milieu revoyait vite fait ses devoirs en les comparant à ceux des deux autres. Sans prévenir, Sanji appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et fut déçu d'apprendre et de constater par lui-même que la chemise de la demoiselle était fermée juste comme il le fallait. Un bruit de table que l'on trainât le fit se redresser et il put constater que son ami qu'il qualifiait parfois de tête d'algue avait rapproché son pupitre de celui Saby, juste pour discuter un peu avec eux deux, Sanji ne décampant pas pour autant de l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ace n'avait toujours pas pipé mot, il semblait bouder dans un coin et Nojiko ignorait si elle devait le titiller un peu ou pas. Elle posa un bras sur son épaule, comme entre « pote », un petit sourire carnassier du coin des lèvres. La bleue lui avoua connaitre la raison de son « tourment », ce que Ace ne capta pas au début mais qu'il finit par comprendre assez vite. Cela dit aucune expression sur son visage ne vint trahir ce qu'il ressentait ou pensait sur le moment. Il expliqua juste que Nojiko se trompait. Cette-dernière se redressa correctement sans pour autant se résigner, ce fut à cet instant que le brun poussa un soupir de désolation et se laissa aller contre son amie. Epaule contre épaule, il lui avoua alors qu'elle avait raison, il capitulait bien trop vite.

« Un ami, c'est celui qui voit clair en vous, et qui continue à apprécier le spectacle. »**

* * *

><p><em>* C'est ce que j'ai pu constater en lisant des mangas ou en visionnant des animes sur la vie de lycéens japonais. Ils ont des casiers à chaussures, en arrivant au lycée ils y déposent leurs chaussures de ville et enfile soit des chaussons, soit des sandales pour circuler dans l'établissement.<em>

_** Cette citation trouvée sur le net me paraissait approprier pour ce dernier petit passage. Hélas, je ne sais pas de qui cela vient._

_Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre plus long que les précédents, d'ailleurs il y avait un point que je voulais placer et que j'ai oublié, il sera donc pour le prochain chapitre. ^^ Je vais donc aller vous concocter le chapitre suivant._

_Sinon, petit sondage auprès de vous, mes fics sont loin d'être finies mais, je tenais à savoir si vous préférez pour le prochain chapitre une fic romance/tranche de vie/amitié ou plus accès aventure avec quelques grains de romance (voir très peu) ?_


	10. Ça peut-être bien de grandir

_Bonsoir à tous et toutes, je vous publie donc ce soir un nouveau chapitre qui aura mis des mois à paraître et je m'en excuses. Toutefois je tiens à vous remercier de continuer à me lire et merci à La Vague Folle de commenter ^^ Pour répondre à ton commentaire d'ailleurs, certains couples sont déjà décidés d'autres non je me tâte encore. Je te répondrais en MP la prochaine fois ^^  
>Ah pendant un moment je pense arrêter d'accompagner les chapitres d'illustration car j'ai un concours à préparer et que les illustrations ça prend trop de temps<br>Donc voici la dernière illustration pour le moment :** marah-myriam [point] deviantart [point] com /art /Tendres-Moments- chapitre-10- 417669619**_

_Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :Ça peut-être bien de grandir<strong>

Makino venait tout juste de rentrer des courses, elle disposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine. Toutefois, elle nota quelque chose d'étrange sur le chemin. Un chaton dormait dans le fauteuil, d'un air paisible, il se sentait en sécurité. Tout d'abord, Makino pensa que c'était une idée de Saby, alors elle l'appela. La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre toute guillerette, portant une longue tunique informe par dessus un bermuda, de longues chaussettes colorées et des chaussons à l'effigie de son groupe préféré aux pieds. Makino se sentit tout à coup désolée.

—D'où sort ce chat ?

—Quel chat ? s'étonna alors la jeune fille en s'avançant dans le salon, elle s'exclama alors toute heureuse, un chat ! Il est tout petit !

Ce n'était pas elle, bien, alors elle passa à Luffy. Ce dernier sortit de sa chambre, la bouche pleine, des miettes autour de ses lèvres et son livre d'exercices entre les mains. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait réellement.

—Où as-tu trouvé ce chat ?

—Un chat ? Quel chat ?

Le jeune garçon rejoignit sa sœur pour admirer l'animal, un sourire illuminant son visage. Makino paraissait amuser. Ce n'était ni Saby, ni Luffy, cela ne pouvait être que Ace, non ? Elle lui demanda de venir.

—Il est à toi ? quémanda la brune en désignant le félin.

L'aîné rougit légèrement, s'éclaircissant alors la gorge tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

—C'est à dire que, en fait, tu sais, comme il a pas de maison, voilà.

—Alors la, j'ai rien compris ! s'exclama Luffy en jouant avec le chaton.

—Je savais que tu étais un garçon adorable, sourit Makino, tu veux qu'on le garde ?

—Sa mère la rejeté, expliqua Ace, les autres petits ont vite été adopté et lui ben, personne n'en voulait alors... enfin je me suis dit qu'il était comme nous, personne ne veut de nous donc bon, comme tu as été la seule à vouloir t'occuper de nous, me suis dit que je pouvais bien m'occuper de lui.

Il rougit d'embarras, pensant que ses frères se moqueraient de lui mais, il n'en fut rien. Luffy et Saby affichaient d'énormes sourires et Makino se sentit toucher par ce qu'il venait de dire. Le chaton s'étira tout en baillant et leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle nota alors que l'animal était borgne. L'objet du rejet ?

—Tu sais que cela implique des responsabilités ?

—Je sais, répondit Ace l'air renfrogné, j'ai 14 ans tu sais.

—Je sais, s'amusa-t-elle, ce chat étant à toi, comme tu l'as dit tu devras t'en occuper.

Elle fixa les deux autres enfants qui donnaient l'air d'être enthousiaste pour en prendre également soin.

—Saby et Luffy t'aideront donc je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis.

Ace sourit timidement, le rendant encore plus adorables aux yeux de Makino.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent avec des imprévus, des petits soucis et petits tracas qui comblaient leur quotidien. Ils faisaient face par moment à des situations pour la première fois. Kaya fut pour la première fois prise à partie par un groupe de fans, lui disant qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de se tenir auprès d'Usopp, Luffy et les autres. La jeune fille avait expliqué qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, ces demoiselles ne l'entendaient pas ainsi.<p>

—Tu t'es crue plus maligne que nous peut-être ? lança l'une d'elles sur un ton de reproche, ce n'est pas parce que tu traînes avec eux que t'es meilleure que nous !

—Je n'ai jamais prétendu être plus maligne ni meilleure que vous mais si c'est ce que vous voulez croire, répondit alors Kaya sans faillire.

—Mais tu te fous de nous en plus ! S'emporta celle qui semblait être leur chef en empoignant les cheveux de la blonde.

—Lâche-moi ! se dégagea Kaya d'un revers de main, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez, c'est si stupide !

—Stupide ! Répéta une rousse qui semblait offusquée prête à lever le poing.

—je ne me répéterais pas _Kay__a, _lui dit celle qui semblait être la chef.

Elle fit Kaya prisonnière entre elle et le mur, posant violemment sa main sur la surface de béton.

—Tiens toi gentiment éloignée de Luffy et de ses amis, est-ce que c'est clair ?

—Je ne me répéterais pas non plus Mitsu, continua Kaya quelque peu agacée par ce genre de requête assez récurrente, je ne me tiendrais pas éloigner d'eux.

Un éclair vif passa dans les yeux de la chef du groupe qui était prête à lever le main sur elle mais le coup ne vint jamais. Car celle qui voulait intimider la jeune Kaya fut terrasser par un coup de pied venu de nulle part. La princesse aux cheveux bleus venait de sauver son amie, une autre blonde coiffée d'une tresse indienne la rejoignit.

—Encore toi ! se désola Nojiko en poussant un soupir, t'as rien de mieux à faire que d'embêter les autres ?

—On a plus le droit de discuter avec une amie ? requit la meneuse d'un ton empli d'ironie.

—Vous n'êtes pas amies, corrigea Saby le regard noir, de quel droit vous vous en prenez à elle comme ça ?

—Ça doit-être facile à quatre contre une, continua Nojiko, vous devez vous sentir fortes hein ?

—Écoutes Nojiko, reprit la rousse en balançant sa chevelure par dessus son épaule, on voulait juste discuter avec elle sans plus, ne va pas voir le mal partout.

—Et la main que Mitsu allait levé sur elle c'était pour lui caresser la joue peut-être ?

—Heu je voudrais pas casser la belle ambiance mais je dois y aller, annonça Kaya timidement à Saby.

—Hm okay, affirma la blonde à la natte indienne, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Kaya s'en alla alors en direction de la salle où se tenait son club de musique.

—Laissez-la tranquille si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous refasse le portrait, prévint Nojiko en faisant un pas en avant, si vous tenez tant que ça à vouloir être amie avec ces crétins allez-y on vous ne retient pas.

Mitsu allait répondre lorsque Saby raconta qu'elle devait elle aussi partir, que son club l'attendait, elle rajouta alors :

—La prochaine fois que vous vous en prendrez à Kaya je vous enverrez directe dans les panneaux d'affichages ! menaça Saby, on se voit plus tard Nojiko.

—Je vais devoir y aller moi aussi, répéta la bleue en s'étirant, vous n'avez pas une activité à faire vous ?

Les filles ne répondirent pas, la vérité était qu'elles ne faisaient partie d'aucun club...

—Vous venez chercher des problèmes alors que vous ne devriez même pas vous trouver dans l'établissement, sourit Nojiko sournoisement avant de partir en leur tournant le dos.

Après cet incident, ces filles les veillaient de loin, cogitant sans doute sur une nouvelle façon d'intimidation.

La bibliothèque de l'établissement était malgré les rumeurs assez bien fréquentée. Les élèves y venaient pour diverses raisons, étudier, se détende, papoter ou utiliser les ordinateurs disponibles. Un léger brouhaha et une ambiance studieuse emplissaient les lieux, cela devenait un plaisir d'y être. Les groupes d'études y étaient fréquents, les classes qui avaient des cessions d'études ou d'informatiques également. Nojiko travaillait avec une partie de sa classe sur un exposé en histoire sur les civilisations anciennes. Elle semblait calme, posée et réfléchi alors que ses camarades se montraient plus dissipés. L'autre partie de la classe dont Ace faisait partie se trouvait dans la salle de cours avec le professeur.

—Dis dis Nojiko, appela une jeune fille à la voix fluette, tu es très amie avec Ace hein ?

Nojiko ne le montra pas mais, elle était las de ce genre de questions. Elle resta polie et ne poussa aucun soupir, un faux air aimable sur le visage. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, ces filles quand elles lui adressaient la parole ce n'était uniquement que pour parler d'Ace ou d'un autre de ses meilleurs amis. Cela commençait à l'énerver un tantinet.

—Tu sais s'il a une petite amie ?

—Nous ne parlons pas de ce genre de chose, avoua la bleue qui essayait de se concentrer sur son travail.

—Alleeeer, insista une fille plus petite qu'elle, tu peux nous le dire à nous s'il a une petite amie.

—Je n'en sais rien, répéta Nojiko qui changea ensuite de sujet, vous avez déjà fait vos vœux pour la rentrée prochaine ?

Ses camarades autour d'elle affichèrent une mine boudeuse et avant même que l'ultime question soit reposée, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle jeune fille à la chevelure mauve lui sauva la mise.

—En parlant de la rentrée prochaine, dit-elle en s'asseyant, n'oubliez pas de rendre vos fiches d'orientation au prof principal.

Nojiko lui adressa un énorme sourire, plein de remerciement. Lynette, sa sauveuse.

—On ira ensemble avant le prochain cours, suggéra Nojiko en s'accrochant à son bras.

—D'accord, lui sourit Lynette.

A la sonnerie, le petit groupe quitta les lieux pour le cours suivant. Dans les couloirs Nojiko et Lynette croisèrent Nami au détour d'un couloir, elles se saluèrent rapidement. Les filles croisèrent ensuite Zoro et Sanji qu'elles saluèrent rapidement aussi, Lynette ayant le rouge aux joues, elles virent ensuite Saby courir en sortant des toilettes. Elles rencontrèrent leur professeur principal à qui elles remirent leur fiche d'orientation et continuèrent leur route jusqu'à leur salle.

—Je croyais qu'Ace et Marika ne s'entendaient pas, rappela Lynette à quelques pas de la salle.

Nojiko leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait tout en marchant, elle vit alors face aux fenêtres Ace et son amie qu'elle avait rencontré au club d'athlétisme, Marika. Tous deux étaient gentiment en train de discuter, comme de bons amis.

—Il y a un début à tout, conclue Nojiko un sourire aux lèvres.

A la pause déjeuner Nojiko et Ace s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs amis à l'endroit habituel. Luffy et Usopp étaient dans un énorme fou rire et Kaya se retenait de ne pas en faire de même. Saby refaisait l'éducation de Sanji alors que Nami s'énervait contre Zoro, rien d'inhabituel.

—Ace a une petite amie, annonça Nojiko en venant s'asseoir entre sa sœur et Zoro.

Ledit Ace rougit alors, cette nouvelle attirant l'attention de ses amis sur lui.

—Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais une petite amie, se défendit Ace, d'où est-ce que tu tires ça ?

—Je t'ai vu discuter avec Marika avant le cours, argumenta Nojiko, et je sais que tu l'aimes bien, assez pour sortir avec elle.

Ace lui lança un regard qui disait qu'elle avait raison.

—Une petite amie ? demanda Usopp prêt à repartir dans un fou rire, genre une fille que tu peux embrasser et à qui tu peux prendre la main ?

—Une fille que tu traites différemment des autres filles ? continua Luffy curieux.

—En gros des ennuis, ajouta Zoro pour qui le concept de petite amie était encore trop lointain.

—Cool mec ! le félicita Sanji avec une tape amicale à l'épaule.

—Ouais, affirma le brun avec sourire gêné.

Ace connu donc sa première histoire d'amour mais, cela n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sanji était en compagnie de Saby dans le couloir où se trouvait leur salle de cours. Ils discutaient un peu de tout comme depuis toujours, il y avait une certaine aisance dans leur façon d'être l'un envers l'autre. Après tout cela était normal, ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà. Toutefois, bien que Sanji se montrait presque incontrôlable en voyant de jolies filles, Saby lui interdisait d'avoir des vus sur elle, elle lui interdisait de se comporter bizarrement vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle faisait tout pour que Sanji la traite comme les autres le faisaient, quitte à être brutale. Bien sûr, elle appréciait sa galanterie et sa bienveillance mais, elle ne voulait pas que Sanji ne vît en elle qu'une fille à séduire, elle était avant tout son amie, une amie d'enfance qui plus est.

Non pas que Nami, Nojiko et Kaya l'autorisaient à être quelque peu suspect dans son comportement envers elles, juste qu'elles ne prenaient pas cela au sérieux. Elles le connaissaient, elles savaient que le blond n'irait jamais plus loin, que c'était l'un de leurs meilleurs amis et que le jeune garçon savait quand il fallait garder ses distances. D'ailleurs elles savaient elles aussi le remettre à sa place de temps en temps. Saby voulait d'une certaine manière le protégeait de lui-même à se montrer parfois trop excessif dans ses démonstrations d'affections. Elle se demandait si cela marchait, puisque qu'avec le temps, il devenait de plus en plus expressif. Mais avec elle, il se montrait prudent, il lui arrivait évidemment de loucher sur ses nouvelles formes féminines même s'il savait ce que cela lui coûterait. Saby se disait qu'après tout il était un garçon, un peu plus pervers que les autres certes.

La blonde se disait que cela serait dangereux s'il avait une petite amie. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le pire ou non mais son ami avait des prétendantes, de jolies prétendantes, de quoi flatter son ego.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien vous trouver ? se demanda la blonde à elle-même.

Plus elle regardait Sanji, moins elle comprenait, de même pour les quatre autres d'ailleurs. La notion d'amour, d'aimer ou être aimé lui échapper complètement. De même que plaire à quelqu'un ou trouver quelqu'un attirant ne lui disait rien. En revanche, cela était bien moins étranger pour Sanji, Ace ou encore Nojiko.

—Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? requit-elle en reportant son attention sur son ami.

—Rien, mentit-il les joues rosies, pour une fois que ton chemisier n'est pas complètement fermée.

—Tss ! siffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard meurtrier et en lui donnant un coup de poing à l'épaule.

—Je me demande bien qui vais-je choisir entre Suzy et Olie, réfléchit Sanji tout en massant son épaule douloureuse, qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais ?

—Ne sors pas avec les deux en même temps si tu veux éviter les problèmes.

—Elles sont toutes deux jolies, sourit niaisement le jeune cuistot, le choix est difficile.

—Elles sont jolies et c'est tout ?

—Il faut une autre raison ?

Saby préféra laisser tomber pour le moment.

—Il a disparu où Zoro ? questionna la jeune fille en regardant à droite et à gauche.

Sanji haussa les épaules.

—Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'aller le chercher ?

—Tu supposes bien, confirma Sanji, je retourne à ma place.

Saby le regarda rejoindre la salle et s'en alla donc d'un pas décidé, elle ignorait où aller cependant. En fait, allait chercher Zoro contribuait à sa survie, ce garçon ne possédait aucun sens de l'orientation, ce fut pourquoi, lorsque plus personne ne l'avait dans son champ de vision, cela devenait primordiale de le retrouver. Elle descendit alors un escalier, une voix familière chatouilla ses oreilles, elle aurait pu accélérer le pas si ce n'était pas une déclaration. L'heureux élu n'était autre que Zoro, celle qui se confessait : Lynette. Saby remonta les marches, se disant que Lynette avait bien du courage et beaucoup de persévérance pour se confesser à Zoro tous les ans. Et à chacune de ses confessions Saby les surprenait, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'assister à de tels instants privés. Elle rebroussa donc chemin, se disant que même si Zoro la rejetait une fois encore comme les fois précédentes, il lui demanderait son chemin. Peut-être qu'après une troisième tentative, Zoro dirait oui.

La jeune fille fit marche arrière lorsqu'un collégien qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue et de nom, se planta devant elle.

—On peut discuter ? demanda t-il.

—Hm oui, répondit elle incertaine, au sujet de quoi ?

—On peut aller ailleurs ?

—Heu c'est à dire que les cours vont bientôt reprendre donc bon, expliqua Saby prise au dépourvue, et puis les couloirs sont vides, il n'y a personne.

Le garçon en face d'elle avait les joues rouges et se pinçait les lèvres, il lui lança un regard inquiet puis baissa les yeux :

—Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

La blonde resta interdite, ses sourcils se arquèrent pour marquer la surprise, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte comme pour dire vainement quelque chose. Elle se sentit flatter malgré tout par cet intérêt que lui portait ce garçon.

—Ah Saby t'es là, fit une voix dans son dos, je vais pouvoir être à l'heure en cours.

Elle se retourna donc pour voir Zoro et Lynette montaient les escaliers. Saby conclut en voyant le faible sourire de la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves, qu'elle n'avait, une fois de plus, pas eu de réponses correctes à ses sentiments. L'envie de frapper Zoro était plus forte que les autres jours. La blonde reconcentra son attention sur le prétendant en face d'elle.

—On se voit tout à l'heure si tu veux bien, proposa-t-elle, je serais...

—Je sais où te trouver, avoua son interlocuteur un franc sourire sur les lèvres, à tout à l'heure.

—A tout à l'heure, salua Saby en partant en compagnie de son ami le vert.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa un peu, c'était bien une première pour elle, elle stressait un peu à l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un mais, elle se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux se connaître d'avantage avant tout. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'oublia pas de donner un coup à l'épaule de Zoro qui la fusilla aussitôt du regard.

* * *

><p>Kaya révisait son anglais avec Usopp dans le petit salon alors que Merry leur préparait des encas, Luffy les rejoignait souvent en retard car comme son comparse aux cheveux verts, son sens de l'orientation était assez médiocre. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'il s'en sortait mieux. Kaya s'avachit sur la table en poussant un soupir de désespoir, elle lança un regard plein de détresse à son ami au long-nez. Hélas ce dernier rencontrait lui aussi des difficultés.<p>

—C'est pas toi qui es douée pour tout ? Lui rappela Usopp en arquant un sourcil.

—Usopp, fit-elle d'une petite voix un peu vexée.

Ce dernier rigola, il semblait être d'humeur taquine.

—Je vais voir si moi, le grand Captain Usopp pourrait te venir en aide !

—Et bien grand Captain Usopp, débuta Kaya en plaçant son cahier en face de son ami, je n'arrive pas à décrire mon écriture.

Usopp fronça les sourcils, son regard se baladant entre Kaya et le fameux cahier.

—Je vais aller chercher le thé, prévint-elle embarrassée en se levant, je reviens.

—Tu pourrais recopier mon cahier aussi, héla Usopp en rigolant, on suit les mêmes cours.

La jeune fille sortie du petit salon en direction de la cuisine alors que la sonnette retentit. Elle pensa alors que c'était Luffy.

—Je vais ouvrir ! s'enthousiasma t-elle en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Son sourire s'évanouit en voyant sous le porche une femme tout vêtue de noir, l'air austère et très suffisant.

—Bonjour, salua cette femme de sa voix pincée, je suis venue pour voir le responsable de la maison.

—Vous êtes venue voir Merry ? interrogea Kaya hésitante sur ce qu'elle devait faire, entrez je vous prie.

Kaya referma la porte, un sentiment de mal être la gagnant. Alors qu'elle rejoignit l'étrangère, Merry quitta La cuisine.

—Merry, appela Kaya, cette dame est venue ici pour vous voir.

Cette dame se tenait droite comme un piquet, elle tenait un cartable noir sous le bras.

—Bonjour, vous êtes Merry ?

—Bonjour Madame, répondit le majordome, effectivement je suis bien Merry et vous ?

—Nouh Ana, se présenta-t-elle, des services sociaux.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Merry pâlit aussitôt.

Dans une toute autre maison, Luffy devait être parti depuis un moment déjà, sauf qu'il était toujours là. Ace testait un jeu que Sanji lui avait prêté et le dernier de la fratrie ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Le chaton qu'ils avaient adopté, vint réclamer de l'attention auprès de l'aîné qui se contenta de le poser sur ses genoux.

—Tu sais que c'est mal élevé de faire patienter les gens Luffy, réprimanda Saby un panier à linge entre les mains.

—Toi aussi t'es attendue, répliqua son jeune frère, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

—Je vais étendre le linge et je suis partie.

Lorsque Makino était prise avec le bar-restaurant, Saby s'occupait comme elle le pouvait des tâches ménagères souvent aidée de ses frères, pas toujours mais ils leur arrivaient d'aider. Le seul jour de repos de Makino était le mardi et durant ce jour de repos, elle faisait le plus gros du ménage malgré les réticences des enfants. L'entraide était importante dans cette maison. Ce jour là, Saby fit une grande lessive, elle prépara les ustensiles et condiments pour cuisiner en rentrant et donna une coupelle de lait à la petite boule de poils. Et alors qu'elle allait prendre Luffy dans le salon pour partir quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

—T'as demandé à Nojiko de venir ? s'étonna la blonde en allant ouvrir.

—Pourquoi je lui demanderais de venir ? Ace trouvait cette idée absurde.

Le visage de la jeune fille se durcit en voyant l'invité surprise, une invitée surprise. Une femme qui semblait au premier regard élégante avec sa longue robe serrée au buste et retombant en un joli drapé. Ses boucles dorées se dressaient en une coiffure sophistiquée. Ses airs de princesse irritaient la jeune fille.

—On fait la route ensemble Luffy, dit-elle en refermant la porte avant de rejoindre son frère au salon.

—C'était qui ? demandèrent les deux bruns.

—Personne, mentit-elle alors qu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte, bon Luffy tu te décides à lâcher cette console oui ou non ?

La blonde perdi patience. Ace paru soudainement sérieux et la fixa sans ciller.

—C'est qui ? Insista l'aîné d'une voix ferme.

Quand il était ainsi, lorsqu'il assumait son rôle de grand frère, il les effrayait un peu. Saby capitula donc très vite et soupira.

—C'est cette femme, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, ses gardes du corps sont avec elle.

Ace quitta son siège et alla ouvrir la porte.

—Tu veux quoi cette fois ?

—Tu n'as donc toujours aucune manière, se moqua cette femme aux grands airs, je suis ici pour ma fille.

—Vous n'avez pas de fille ici, répliqua Ace immédiatement.

Saby prit Luffy par le bras et l'entraîna dehors sans un regard ni un mot à cette dame.

—Si mon grand-père ou Makino savent que vous êtes ici vous risquez de le regretter.

Elle ne répondit pas et rejoignit le véhicule qui l'attendait et ordonna ensuite au chauffeur de suivre les enfants qui venaient de partir mais, ces enfants prirent un autre chemin qui lui, était inaccessible aux véhicules.

Les deux frères et sœurs finirent par prendre des chemins différents. Saby retrouva Sanji à l'angle de la rue qui menait au Baratie et tous deux entreprirent la route jusque chez Zoro.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? questionna Sanji prêt à fumer une cigarette.

—J'avais de la lessive à faire, lui dit elle en s'éloignant de lui, tu peux vraiment pas faire un effort en ma présence ?

—Héhé, ria-t-il nerveusement, j'essaierais mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Sanji avait changé de petite amie en une semaine et demi. Saby avait avoué que le garçon à qui elle plaisait, trouvait qu'être ami avec elle était mieux que d'être son petit ami. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la maison de monsieur Koshiro où personne ne les accueillit. Ils allèrent alors à l'arrière pour entrer.

—Ils doivent sûrement être au dojo, supposa Sanji, tu veux que j'aille voir ?

Saby jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du dojo qui se trouvait à quelque pas sur le même terrain que la maison.

—Non ça ira, assura t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, Zoro nous rejoindra plus tard.

Les enfants entrèrent alors après avoir monté le petit escalier, ils prirent soin de refermer la porte derrière eux. Koshiro les avait invité à entrer si lui ou Zoro n'était pas encore sur les lieux, il leur faisait confiance. Dès que les deux têtes blondes firent leurs premiers pas dans la demeure quelque chose les perturba. Le meuble près de la porte était en pagaille, le plancher était terne et plus ils avançaient plus ils voyaient des choses traînaient ici et là. Le lieu était sans dessus dessous. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'ils virent un tel désordre dans cette maison.

—Le dojo doit leur prendre tout leur temps en ce moment, devina Sanji qui grimaça à la vue de la montagne de vaisselle dans la cuisine.

—C'est bien la première fois qu'ils ont l'air, réfléchit alors Saby quelques secondes, débordé.

Ils se déchaussèrent, traversèrent les lieux jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, déposèrent leurs affaires ainsi que leurs chaussures dans le vestibule et enfilèrent les chaussons mis à disposition. Sanji et Saby allèrent ensuite saluer Kuina en allumant un bâton d'encens qu'ils disposèrent dans le butsudan*, ils sonnèrent la cloche et se recueillirent un moment. Une fois fini, ils retroussèrent leurs manches. Les poubelles débordaient de boites de repas à emporter, seul le service à thé était propre et le coin salon semblait l'être aussi.

—Je m'occupe de la cuisine, annonça le blond.

—Je m'occupe de la lessive, informa la blonde sur un air entendu.

Luffy arriva enfin chez Kaya où il vit une dame vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds repartir. Il la fixa un moment, essayant de savoir de qui il pourrait s'agir puis secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche comme pour reprendre ses esprit et alla frapper à la porte. Merry, le visage contrarié lui ouvrit, un maigre sourire aux lèvres, le majordome lui souhaita la bienvenue et l'invita à entrer. Le jeune garçon fut conduit au petit salon.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s 'inquiéta Luffy en déposant son sac dans un fauteuil.

Kaya et Usopp affichait des mines contrites, les sourcils retroussés, ils semblaient craindre quelque chose.

—On arrive pas tellement à réviser aujourd'hui, mentit Usopp, si on remettait ça à demain hein ?

—C'était qui cette dame dehors ? questionna Luffy en affichant son air innocent.

Voyant que personne ne répondait, il ajouta :

—Il y a celle qui prétend être la mère de Saby qui est venue tout à l'heure.

Usopp et Kaya levèrent les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il en dît plus.

—Je crois qu'elle veut la ramener avec elle, souffla le chapeau de paille, mais je ne la laisserais pas faire cette fois !

—La dame qui est partie veut aussi nous prendre avec elle, dit alors Kaya, elle dit que nous n'avons pas de tuteur légal alors on n'a pas de raison de rester ici.

—Et Merry ? Et ton père Usopp ?

—Mon père n'est presque jamais la alors tu sais, ses yeux brillaient par les larmes naissantes.

—Je n'ai pas de lien de parenté avec Merry, expliqua Kaya, on a le droit de rester ici en attendant.

—Merry pourrait être ton tuteur, non ? Suggéra Luffy en servant le thé, et celui d'Usopp aussi.

Ses amis le fixèrent alors, essayant de comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

* * *

><p>Le Fuchsia Coffee, le bar-restaurant de Makino était un lieu agréablement décoré et éclairé avec une ambiance amicale et familiale. Ce n'était pas bien grand mais, il avait une capacité d'accueil raisonnable. A l'entrée il y avait le comptoir où l'on prenait les commandes et où l'on régler les consommations, ce comptoir faisait également bar, les clients s'y asseyaient pour boire un verre ou deux. Derrière ce comptoir les doubles-portes qui menaient aux fourneaux, aux vestiaires et à la réserve.<p>

En face du comptoir, il y avait des tables et des banquettes en skaï paillette fuchsia**, quatre personnes pouvaient s'y asseoir et plus de quatre grâce aux banquettes d'angles. Ses sièges étaient disposés contre les murs, au milieu on y trouvait des tables entourées de chaises rembourrées. Au fond du bar-restaurant se tenait une petite scène que Makino avait fait installé lors de la rénovation du Fuchsia Coffee. Cette petite scène permettait aux jeunes artistes locaux de donner des concerts privés. Il arrivait à de rares occasions d'avoir des personnes connues, dans ces cas la, il valait mieux réserver avant de venir.

Makino découpait délicatement des parts de gâteau sortant du four et qui venait d'être disposé sur le comptoir. Un rire familier s'éleva du fond du restaurant à deux tables de la scène. Depuis que l'établissement était devenu un lieu familiale, les enfants y venaient souvent. Elle leva des yeux pleins de tendresse vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres de voir à quel point ils étaient heureux. Un rien les satisfaisait. Cela dit, les voir ainsi, la rendait nostalgique.

Elle se rappelait du jour où elle avait rencontré Saby, un nourisson dans un panier, abandonné dans la nature. Elle se rappelait qu'Ace apprenait à peine à faire ses lacets que Garp lui confia Luffy. Elle se rappelait du fait que Saby était la plus grande des trois, maintenant Luffy la dépassait de trois centimètres. Elle se rappelait encore de leur premier jour d'école, de leurs premiers amis dont certains furent toujours présents quelques années plus tard. Ces même amis qu'elle eut la chance de rencontrer, de connaître, de conseiller et de réconforter. Ils étaient comme ses enfants. Ace, Luffy, Saby et leurs amis d'enfances étaient ses enfants.

—Makino ! héla Luffy en levant la main, mon gâteau !

—S'il te plaît, cru bon de corriger Ace en le bousculant.

Makino éclata de rire.

—Pourrais-tu apporter les boissons s'il te plaît, demanda t-elle à un employé qui s'occupait du comptoir.

L'employé confirma et l'accompagna jusqu'à la table des enfants.

—C'est une nouvelle recette, indiqua Makino, merci à toi Sanji pour l'idée.

—Ce fut un plaisir mademoiselle Makino, répondit Sanji galamment.

—Depuis quand t'es aussi poli ? demanda Zoro à côté de lui.

—Tu peux le dire si t'es jaloux tu sais, rétorqua le blond.

—Allons, allons, intervint Makino en leur servant puis elle se tourna vers Usopp, ton père sera là ce week-end.

Usopp lui sourit, très heureux de la nouvelle. Makino retourna à son comptoir après lui avoir rendu son sourire.

—Dis-donc Sanji, commença Nojiko un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, t'es devenu gentille et polie envers les filles ces derniers temps.

—Il a même une petite amie, rajouta Saby, Anne.

—Sophie, rectifia le blond.

Saby lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension et le menaça de son poing.

—Quatre petites amies en un mois, continua la bleue l'air impressionné, tu fais fort dis-donc.

—Elles sont jolies,se défendit l'apprenti-cuisinier, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

—Je veux bien que Zeff t'apprennes à être galant et courtois mais, je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait appris à jouer avec le cœur des filles.

—C'est pas...

—Jouer avec leur cœur c'est pas un peu douloureux ? interrompit Luffy en prenant une part qui n'était pas à lui.

—C'est ça, confirma Kaya amusée.

Sanji sourit bien malgré lui, en levant les yeux il croisa le regard d'un autre garçon, une table plus loin. Le regard de cet autre garçon dévisagea les filles une à une. Ce brave jeune homme qui semblait être plus âgé qu'eux, se leva et vint à leur rencontre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? le ton qu'avait employé Sanji était un peu agressif.

Ses camarades le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, le « nouvel ami » lui, resta un moment interdit puis sourit.

—Je vais aller droit au but alors, avoua-t-il les mains dans les poches, je souhaiterais juste connaître le nom de cette charmante demoiselle.

Il avait désigné Nojiko en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle allait répondre mais, quelqu'un d'autre fut plus rapide :

—Pas moyen ! riposta Sanji l'air renfrogné, et puis elle a un petit ami alors oubli.

Le blond lança ensuite un regard à la bleue qui semblait demander : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ? »

—Ce n'est pas un problème, assura le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Nojiko parut surprise par tant d'assurance et elle ne fut pas la seule. Cela dit Sanji ne tenait plus en place par tant de suffisance.

—C'est toi le problème ! s'emporta le blond en se levant.

Ses amis parurent amusés, Saby chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Zoro et tous deux sourirent, Luffy donna un léger coup de coude à Usopp, Kaya et Nami se retinrent de rire, Ace et Nojiko échangèrent quelques mots. L'inconnu ne sut quoi répondre et fit signe qu'il s'en allait. Sanji, fulminant contre on ne sait quoi, se rassit.

—Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de moi ? se moqua gentiment Nojiko.

—Non ! démentit le blond, arrêtes de rêver!

—Tu nous expliques ? quémanda Zoro à ses côtés.

—J'aimais pas la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, avoua-t-il avant d'ajouter en désignant les filles, il vous a dévisagé comme s'il, comme s'il devait choisir des fruits sur une étale.

—Jolie comparaison ! s'esclaffa Ace.

—La ferme Ace, sa réponse fut catégorique.

—C'est ta façon à toi de nous protéger, comprit Kaya d'un air compatissant, tu n'apprécies pas qu'on attire l'attention.

—Pourquoi je n'aimerais pas ça ?

—Sûrement que tu veux être le seul pour nous ! s'amusa Nami avec un clin d'oeil.

Clin d'oeil qui le fit rougir.

—En même temps on est devenu jolie faut le dire, soupira Saby faussement ennuyée par la situation.

—Pff, souffla l'apprenti-cuisinier, vous jolies ?

—Aller ose dire le contraire ! provoqua Luffy appuyé par Usopp.

—Ose dire le contraire ! répéta le brun au long nez.

—Moi je ne les trouve pas jolie, admis facilement Zoro en haussant les épaules, ce sont les filles quoi.

—C'est sympa merci ! se vexa Nami.

—Moi non plus, avoua Luffy à son tour suivit de Ace et Usopp.

—Je suis de votre avis, mentit le blond, moi non plus je ne les trouve pas, pas...

—Papa ? pouffa Zoro qui se fit frapper par Sanji.

—Te tortures pas à dire ce que tu ne penses pas, conseilla Usopp prêt à se moquer lui aussi.

—Allez tous vous faire voir voilà ! lança Sanji en terminant son verre d'une traite, sauf vous les filles bien sûr.

Il était un paradoxe à lui seul. Et pendant que le petit groupe se moqua gentiment de lui, Makino se disait qu'ils grandissaient bien vite. Hier ils ne pensaient qu'à jouer, aujourd'hui les voilà qui pensaient déjà à l'amour et autres soucis de leur âge. Ils grandissaient bien trop vite.

* * *

><p><em>* Un butsudan est un sanctuaire religieux dans les temples et les maisons des bouddhistes japonais et autres. Le Butsudan se présente sous forme d'une armoire à 2 portes, contenant des éléments divers: une effigie de Bouddha, une effigie de la personne défunte, des offrandes (fruits, riz etc..), un brûleur d'encens, des bougies, une cloche, des fleurs.<em>

_Source : wikipédia et _

_** Le style des restaurant américain des années 50_

_Alors que dire d'autre, disons que je ne serais toujours pas régulière vu ce que j'ai à faire mais, je terminerais cette fic, continuez à me montrer votre soutien que ce soit en favoris, suivis ou review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Vous aurez remarqué que celui-ci est le plus long que j'ai pu écrire. Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? Je continue ainsi ? Je vous préviens de suite, je pense qu'avec cette fic je vais écrire énormément ^^<em>

_A la prochaine !_


	11. Le nouvel élève

_Bonsoir, alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas perdu d'intérêt pour cette fanfic. Merci de continuer à me lire et à me suivre malgré cela.  
>Je vous annonce également qu'il n'y aura pas d'illustration pour ce chapitre car j'ai déjà du boulot en illustration mais, ça reviendra durant les vacances d'été. En attendant bonne lecture à vous.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ace et Nojiko ont 14 ans (classe de 3ème), Saby, Sanji et Zoro ont 13 ans (classe de 4ème), Nami a 12 ans (classe de 5ème), Kaya, Luffy et Usopp ont 11 ans (classe de 6ème).<em>

_**Dans le précédent chapitre : **Les enfants ont grandi, ils sont tous au collège désormais. La puberté, période dans laquelle ils baignent semble plus ou moins les plaire. Ils commencent à connaître les petites histoires de cœur mais, leur amitié est toujours la même. Cela dit, Kaya et Usopp ainsi que Saby reçoivent la visite de curieuses femmes. Quelles sont leur véritables intentions ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Le nouvel élève<strong>

Le soleil resplendissant annonçait joyeusement le début des vacances. Et tous ces joyeux enfants allaient fouler le sable blanc de la plage pour leur premier jour de détente. Cela faisait longtemps que Ace, Luffy et toute la bande attendaient ça. L'odeur de la mer, le bruit des mouettes, les brouhaha de la foule donnaient le ton. Ils allaient s'amuser et profiter de ces jours ensembles. Pour l'heure, ils se devaient de trouver une place afin d'y déposer leurs affaires. Les lieux étaient bondés et il était aisé de se perdre, ce fut pourquoi ni Luffy et encore moins Zoro, ne restaient seuls.

D'ailleurs ce fut en compagnie de Usopp que Luffy chercha un endroit tranquille. Les autres garçons portaient les affaires un peu lourdes alors que les filles avaient la charge des sacs remplis de vêtement et de drap de plage. Luffy annonça à son acolyte la place idéale en s'allongeant sur le sable, bras et jambes écartés avec un sourire de bien heureux sur le visage. Usopp, prenant cela comme un signe, commença à enterrer son fidèle ami. Trouvant cela amusant, Kaya devança les autres pour accompagner Usopp dans sa « quête », au passage elle bouscula un garçon qui semblait plus jeune qu'elle. Petit aux grands yeux noisettes et à la chevelure brune coiffé d'un drôle de chapeau. Le garçon s'excusa et parti. Kaya s'inclina légèrement pour s'excuser et continua sa route, abandonnant son sac pour recouvrir Luffy de sable.

— Faudrait qu'elle se calme, s'inquiéta Sanji, elle pourrait s'épuiser et faire une insolation.

— Elle ne court aucun risque avec toi à ses côtés, se moqua Zoro un petit sourire en coin, je sais que tu n'attends que ça.

— Commence pas à me chercher ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

— Un pervers qui se découvre.

— Je vais t'envoyer bouffer avec les poissons !

— Stoooop ! intervint Saby en se glissant entre eux deux, on est pas là pour vous voir vous disputer.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive dernièrement ? demanda Nami en arquant un sourcil, vous vous cherchez constamment.

— Ils doivent s'aimer en secret, taquina Nojiko en tirant la langue.

Saby pouffa discrètement et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

— Alors toi et tes idées stupides, commença Zoro sur un ton calme.

— Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, prévint Sanji.

Se regardant droit dans les yeux avec une certaine « animosité », Saby leur administra de petites claques vives et rapides pour qu'ils fixassent de nouveau leur chemin. La blonde fit un pas en arrière pour être à hauteur des filles.

— En fait je crois qu'une sorte de rivalité s'est glissée entre eux, expliqua-t-elle, c'est ce que dit le prof principal.

— Ça peut aussi s'expliquer ainsi, admit Nojiko, ou alors ils s'aiment en secret.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eut le don d'agacer le vert d'avantage.

* * *

><p>Garp avait reçu une visite particulière dans ses bureaux. Une femme bien trop élégante pour fouler elle-même le sol. Son air sûr et hautain, ses boucles parfaites d'une blondeur incroyable et cette robe bien trop guindée pour être portée quotidiennement.<p>

— Vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous, fit remarquer Garp à cette femme d'une voix ferme.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de rendez-vous pour vous parler de Saby, dit-elle avant d'ajouter pour elle même, quel prénom ridicule !

— Si vous ne l'aviez pas abandonné vous auriez pu lui choisir un meilleur prénom, souffla Garp d'un air indifférent.

— Et une meilleure vie, ajouta-t-elle.

— Ça j'en doute, trancha l'homme avant de se lever, vous m'excuserez mais je dois m'en aller.

— Garp écoutez-moi !

— Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

— J'exige de récupérer ma fille ! Vous devez m'écouter !

— Elle n'a plus été votre fille le jour ou vous l'aviez laissé en pleine nature quelques temps après sa naissance. Au revoir.

Garp quitta le bureau sous le regard larmoyant mais aussi colérique de la dame élégamment vêtue. Il fit route vers le Fuchsia Coffee pour y retrouver Makino, Yasopp et Merry afin de régler ce qui dût être réglé. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table, loin des clients, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

— Merci d'être venu, leur dit Makino en leur servant une boisson chaude, je suis désolée de prendre de votre temps.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, rassura Merry avec un sourire.

— Et les gamins ? demanda Yasopp en s'adossant à son siège.

— Ils vont passer quelques jours de vacances chez Dadan, leur apprit Makino l'air amusé.

— Faut-il les plaindre ou les envier ? requit Yasopp à lui même.

— Ni l'un ni l'autre, interrompit Garp, réglons ces histoires une fois pour toute.

— Alors il y a une solution ? s'enquit Merry avec un certain espoir dans la voie.

— Bien sûr Merry ! Assura Garp d'une voix forte, souvenez-vous du testament des parents de Kaya ! Ils voulaient que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez d'elle, cette Nouh je ne sais quoi, l'ignore. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vous ai fait une copie.

Le visage de Merry affichait une expression qui semblait dire « mais oui, bien sûr ». Makino essaya de pouffer de rire discrètement mais, ils tournèrent tous le regard vers elle. Elle reprit son sérieux et déclara d'une voix mystérieuse.

— Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que cette femme des services sociaux soit intervenue le même jour que la mère de Saby ?

— Il y a trois ou quatre ans, se souvint Yasopp, c'était pareille non ? Elle menaçait d'envoyer les petits en foyer d'accueil si Saby ne la suivait pas.

— Qu'en est-il de Saby ? se précipita Makino en posant une main délicate sur le bras de Garp.

— Pour Saby non plus il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, continua le grand-père, cette femme n'a plus aucun droit sur elle et elle ne sera plus autorisée à l'approcher ainsi que ses amis.

Il mit sur la table un document officiel, faisant mention de cette interdiction de rapprochement. Makino parut soulager.

— Et pour Usopp ? quémanda Yasopp, comment ça se passe ?

— Il n'y a rien à faire, dit Garp comme si cela était évident, vous êtes vivant et vous êtes le responsable légale mais étant donné que vous êtes souvent absent pour cause de travail il faudra désigner quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de lui et chez qui il pourra vivre.

— Il s'en est toujours très bien sorti tout seul et Merry lui rendait visite de temps en temps, raconta Yasopp, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi ?

— Oui mais si cette assistante sociale revient encore une fois, il faudra pouvoir riposter sans inquiétude.

— Vous avez une solution, pas vrai ? quémanda Yasopp un sourire aux lè vres.

— Oui j'ai une solution, confirma Garp, et je vous le ferais payer, on fera en sorte que Merry soit votre représentant en votre absence et désormais Usopp vivra avec lui et Kaya.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des formalités à remplir avant de se séparer pour reprendre leur journée. Yasopp était de retour pour un mois, il espérait pouvoir profiter de son fils durant cette période.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient chez Dadan, il ne restait que trois jours et ils avaient décidé de traîner au petit marché au bas de la montagne pour quelques courses. Saby et Nami étaient entrées dans une dispute bien futile. La blonde refusait que la rousse fasse porter son sac par quelqu'un d'autre. Les garçons s'étaient éclipsés avec Nojiko et Kaya pour éviter d'y être mêlés.<p>

— Hé, elles sont mignonnes, traîna une voix dans leur dos.

— Qui ? répondit un autre.

— La blonde et la rousse, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire idiot, elles regardent par ici !

Les garçons se sentir pour on ne sait quelle raison, irrités. Plus précisément Luffy et Ace et Sanji.

— Je suis plus blonde moi, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les blondes ?

— Non je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien savoir ?

— Bah tu sais, commença-t-il en mimant des formes féminines.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les deux garçons reçurent un coup de poing assez violent.

— La blonde en question c'est ma sœur, dirent Ace et Luffy en cœur.

Ils répondirent par un sourire crispé avant de partir.

— Auriez-vous un genre de complexe de la sœur ? demanda Usopp en croisant les bras.

— Dis pas de bêtises ! rétorqua Luffy l'air vexé.

— On ne tient pas à ce que Saby sorte avec n'importe qui, expliqua Ace, surtout pas avec des mecs comme ça.

— Hm bien sûr ça tient la route, admit Zoro faisant mine de réfléchir, en gros vous lui choisirez son petit ami.

— Ouais, avouèrent les deux frères en cœur.

— Comme je la pleins, souffla Usopp en prenant appuie sur l'épaule de Luffy.

— Elle nous remerciera, se persuada Ace en hochant la tête positivement.

Leurs amis affichaient un air sceptique mais, ne répondirent rien de plus. Ils rejoignirent alors les filles en voyant des garçons s'approchaient d'elles, même s'ils ne faisaient que passer leur chemin. Les enfants rentrèrent donc chez Dadan où des travaux les attendaient. Nettoyer le jardin, faire la vaisselle, ranger et rendre propre le vieux cabanon...

— N'insiste pas trop Kaya, dit Dadan à la jeune fille, je sais que tu es de constitution fragile.

— Non ne vous en faites pas, répondit la petite blonde, si je reste à ne rien faire, je resterais fragile toute ma vie.

Dadan lui sourit et lui autorisa à faire une petite pause, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers sous le regard désespéré des autres. Luffy lui, trouva le moyen de paresser dans un coin où il trouva le sommeil, Zoro et Ace en firent de même. Les derniers jours, ils voguèrent sur le bateau de Merry, ce dernier les ayant accompagner. D'ailleurs le Vogue Merry amarré au port était devenu une sorte de repère pour eux.

Après ces vacances de deux semaines, ils débutèrent une nouvelle année scolaire et Ace et Nojiko intégrèrent le lycée d'à côté. De nouveaux changements s'opéra, comme l'élève transféré dans la classe de Nami. Il paraissait très jeune, des cheveux ondulés bruns et des yeux noisettes. Il semblait sage mais aussi réservé, comme s'il dressait une barrière entre lui et les autres. De ce nouvel élève Nami ne put apprendre grand chose, si ce n'est qu'il avait été transféré à cause du travail de sa famille. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

— Il y a eu un nouveau dans ma classe aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle aux autres à la pause déjeuner, il a l'air très jeune.

— Où est Ace ? s'inquiéta Luffy qui n'avait pas du tout écouté.

— Ace et Nojiko sont à côtés maintenant, répondit Sanji, t'as oublié ?

— Pourquoi tu le cherches ? s'enquit Zoro en prenant une bouché de son bento.

— Mon repas est avec lui, pleura le brun qui mit son chapeau de paille.

— Je te l'avais pourtant dit ce matin ! s'énerva Saby, ça t'arrive de m'écouter ?

— Tout le temps, gémit Luffy, tu partages, dis ?

A contre cœur, Saby lui tendit son panier repas qu'elle avait séparé en deux.

— C'est Ace qui doit-être content, rit Kaya, il a deux bento pour lui tout seul.

— Chut Kaya, marmonna Usopp à la blonde, tu vas lui faire de la peine.

— Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle toujours en rigolant.

— Kaya tu es sans cœur, bouda Luffy la larme à l'oeil.

La jeune blonde ria de plus belle alors que Saby se servit dans les bento de Zoro et de Sanji. Non loin d'eux, le nouvel élève s'installa, seul avec son déjeuner. Nami leur indiqua de façon discrète que c'était lui. Luffy l'invita donc à les rejoindre mais, il déclina l'invitation et s'en alla.

— Il est curieux, marmonna Luffy.

La pause déjeuner se termina plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient et ils retournèrent en salle. La journée se termina assez vite, ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers leur club. Luffy rejoignit le gymnase, Sanji le club de football, Usopp le club de tir à l'arc, Kaya le club de musique, Nami le club d'étude et d'activités culturelles, Saby le club de danse mais, avant de s'y rendre, elle accompagna Zoro au club de karaté.

— Depuis le temps tu ne connais toujours pas le chemin, se désola la blonde, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré.

— Oh ça va, répliqua le vert les mains dans les poches, je t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner.

— Si je ne le fais pas tu te perds, rappela Saby, et si tu te perds c'est moi qu'on vient voir !

— C'est toi qui aime jouer au baby-sitter.

— Sanji ne veut pas le faire, dit-elle agacée, oh à moins que tu préfères que ça soit Lynette ?

Zoro s'arrêta un moment, l'air renfrogné.

— Quoi ? demanda la blonde surprise, je plaisantais c'est tout.

— Hm je me demandais à propos de Lynette, commença-t-il hésitant, vu qu'elle est maintenant au lycée, je n'ai plus à lui donner de réponse pas vrai ?

— Je ne crois pas que ça soit comme ça que ça marche, répondit son amie les bras croisés, en plus je crois qu'elle vit dans ta rue, non ?

— Sa famille a déménagé la semaine dernière.

— Ah, répondit tout simplement Saby.

—je crois que je vais bientôt arrêter le club, annonça-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Pourrais-je en connaître les raisons ? demanda Saby d'un ton faussement noble.

— Maître Koshiro voudrait que j'entraîne des enfants au dojo, expliqua Zoro avec le sourire, ça pourrait-être amusant.

Saby sourit à son tour en lui donnant une légère tape à l'épaule.

— Maître Roronoa ? suggéra la jeune fille, ça te plaît ?

— Ça sonne bien !

— Je passerais demain aprem' pour la lessive, d'accord ? précisa-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient aux portes du club.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Zoro en haussant les sourcils, ça ne te pose pas de soucis ?

— Non ça ira, rassura-t-elle, Sanji sera avec moi.

— Okay.

— Au fait, ajouta-t-elle pour terminer, la prochaine fois qu'elle se déclarera à toi, soit franc envers elle comme elle l'est envers toi.

— Mêle toi de tes affaires.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de repartir les mains dans les poches. En chemin, elle croisa le nouvel élève dont Nami avait parlé à la pause déjeuner. Il semblait perdu. Lorsque leur regard se croisa, le petit prit peur et se cacha derrière un pan de mur, enfin il n'était pas du bon côté mais caché quand même. La blonde sourit et voulu lui proposer son aide mais, il s'en alla en courant. Saby en resta bouche-bée et repris sa route jusqu'à la salle de danse.

Le jeune garçon continua sa course jusqu'au laboratoire scientifique pour s'y réfugier, apeuré, tremblant. Il n'était absolument pas habitué par autant de gens autour de lui. La porte s'ouvrit, et il se cacha derrière un bureau. Les individus étaient cinq, trois filles et deux garçons, un murmure accompagna leur passage. L'une des filles s'écorcha le bras à l'angle d'un bureau en fer non servi. Il voulait aller l'aider mais, il était paralysé par sa peur des inconnus.

— Ça va Nami ? s'inquiéta sa camarade en accourant vers elle, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

— Çà va, assura la rousse, ne t'en fais pas.

— Quand est-ce qu'on aura notre salle à nous ? se plaignit l'un des garçons, c'est pas juste !

— Patience, sourit la fille qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, on s'installe ?

Les élèves placèrent une table et des chaises dans un coin de la salle et sortirent leurs affaires. Le jeune garçon terrait dans son coin se demandait à quel moment il pourrait bien sortir de cette pièce. Il les observa et les écouta parler pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ils parlaient de choses sans grand intérêt pour lui. Il était question d'un événement culturel pour bientôt, d'un genre de compétition entre les clubs et les non-membre et visiteurs extérieurs voteraient pour le club le plus convaincant.

Un instant d'inattention de sa part fit que le jeune garçon se cogna la tête dans un angle de table et se releva automatiquement en se massant le front. Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers lui. Dès qu'il le comprit, il s'arrêta et leva lentement les yeux vers eux avant de se cacher du mauvais côté, les autres se mirent à rire, l'embarrassant d'avantage. Il ne se sentait pas bien dans ce genre de situation et ne voulait qu'une chose : s'enfuir.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Nami en accourant vers lui, tu n'as rien ?

Ce jeune garçon, à la chevelure bouclée lui barrant le front et ses grands yeux noisettes plein d'innocence paraissait être sur le point de pleurer. Il voulait vraiment se cacher. Il avait réellement peur des gens.

— Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

— C'est le nouvel élève ? s'enthousiasma l'une des deux autres filles.

— Oui il est dans ma classe, répondit Nami, il s'appelle Tony Tony Chopper.

Elle lui sourit et ajouta :

— N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, affirma le jeune garçon timidement.

— Qu'il est mignon, gloussèrent les filles.

— Tu veux rejoindre notre club ? proposa l'un des garçons en tendant la main.

Il y avait beaucoup trop d'attention sur lui, il se sentait oppresser.

— Heu peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser respirer un peu, suggéra Nami en s'éloignant, ça va ?

Il acquiesça positivement sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Après ce petit incident, Chopper s'était assez vite intégré à son nouvelle environnement mais, il avait encore du mal avec sa timidité. En tout cas, une chose était sûr et certaine, il était très apprécié par les filles, de quoi rendre jaloux les autres garçons. En deux semaines Chopper était devenu le chouchou des filles. Mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'agis pas comme un vrai homme ? T'es plus à l'école primaire là ! T'es une fille ou quoi ?

Chopper ne leur répondit rien, il pensait qu'une réponse dans ce genre de situation n'apporterait rien de bon. L'un d'eux n'hésita pas à lui ébouriffait les cheveux, le jeune garçon lui stoppa alors la main, ils le bousculèrent un peu aussi, agacé de ne pas avoir de réaction.

— Chopper ! appela une voix lointaine et quelque peu familière.

Nami semblait en colère.

— Laissez le tranquille ! ordonna-t-elle en passant devant lui comme un bouclier, qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de faire ça ?

— Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

Ils se toisèrent du regard quelques secondes.

— Allons-y Chopper, dit Nami au petit garçon en le prenant par le bras.

— On en a pas fini ! interdit le plus impatient de la bande en les retenant, le petit gars il reste là.

— Vous vous sentez si inférieur à lui pour vouloir l'intimider à ce point ? lança Nami assurément en colère contre ce genre de méthode, est-ce de sa faute si vous avez si peu confiance en vous ?

Une main s'abattit sur sa joue et s'en demander son reste, Chopper le leur rendit bien. Il avait agit par instinct, par pur instinct. Ils l'immobilisèrent et empêchèrent Nami d'intervenir. Fort heureusement pour eux, un preux chevalier vint à leur aide. Un coup de pied bien senti, fit regretter aux méchants leurs gestes.

— Ça va Nami ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant le visage dans la main, fais voir ta joue.

— Je vais bien, rassura Nami en dégageant son visage, assure toi qu'ils aient ce qu'ils méritent.

— Tout de suite Nami ! s'exécuta le blond.

Chopper se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise. Il se sentait également coupable de ce qui venait de se passer alors il s'excusa sincèrement auprès de Nami et Sanji et s'en alla. La rousse affichait une mine inquiète puis se tourna vers le blond.

— Comment as-tu su qu'on était là ?

— Tu rigoles ? Vous avez attiré une foule autour de vous, expliqua l'apprenti cuistot, tu vas bien ?

— Je vais bien mais, je me demande comment il va lui ? Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il a l'air renfermé sur lui-même et ne parle pas beaucoup.

— Mais avec toi il a l'air à l'aise, fit remarquer Sanji les mains dans les poches.

— Oui il a rejoint mon club, sourit Nami en faisant un clin d'œil, on y va ?

— Où tu veux Nami !

Les jours s'écoulaient et se ressemblaient fortement dans ce lycée. Pour Ace c'était devenu ennuyeux mais, pour Nojiko c'était tout autre. Mis à part Ace, elle n'avait pas de nouveaux amis dans sa nouvelle classe, pas de nouvelles amies surtout. Ce fut pourquoi elle hésitait à rejoindre un quelconque club. Elle avait toujours changé d'activités depuis le collège, peut-être que là, il était temps d'arrêter les frais... Elle n'y arrivait pas et elle ne voulait plus y arriver. C'était ainsi et pas autrement.

Il lui était difficile de garder des relations saines et durables en dehors de ses amis d'enfances, les filles des clubs qu'elle fréquentait ou même les filles de sa classe ne voyaient en elle qu'un moyen d'approcher les garçons. Mis à part Lynette qui se montrait sincère, les autres filles finissaient par la mettre toujours de côté. Elle n'avait jamais été appréciée, qu'importe les efforts qu'elle faisait, ce fut la raison pour laquelle, elle changeait souvent de club sportif. Elle pensa donc judicieusement d'arrêter avec tout ça.

— A quoi tu penses ? l'interrompit Ace dans ses pensées.

— Rien de particulier, répondit elle vaguement le regard fixé dans le vide, on pari quelque chose ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Edna la fille en Terminale qui a l'air de bien te plaire, proposa la bleue en tirant la langue.

Les joues du jeune homme rougirent légèrement, il se racla donc la gorge.

— Et donc ?

— Je pari qu'elle a un petit ami, sourit Nojiko de toutes ses dents.

— N'importe quoi ! s'emporta le brun en bondissant de son siège, je veux dire que... non elle n'en a pas.

— On pari alors ? réitira Nojiko en tendant la main, je te réserve un arbre fruitier entier du verger de mandariniers si je perds.

— Je t'apprends à conduire si je perds, reprit Ace prêt à lui serrer la main.

— Pas d'arnaque, arrêta Nojiko en reculant un peu, tu ne sais pas conduire !

— Je vais m'inscrire pour passer le code quand j'aurais seize ans, expliqua le brun, après ça sera la conduite.

— Mais ça sera dans longtemps ! Je refuse, trouve autre chose !

Ace se mit à réfléchir un moment.

— Une photo de moi gosse ?

— J'en ai tout un album avec nous tous petits, non merci.

— Proposes-moi quelque chose alors ! quémanda Ace excéder.

— Tu déclareras tes sentiments à Edna et lui demandera de sortir avec toi, suggéra Nojiko le sourire aux lèvres tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Ace sentit ses joues devenir chaudes, elles devaient sans doute être rouges aussi mais, il accepta tout de même le pari. Ils quittèrent donc la salle d'étude une fois que la sonnerie fut retenti. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent un visage qui leur était familier, un visage familier qui aurait un peu vieilli. Ils se sentirent troubler, se demandant comment une telle ressemblance pouvait exister. Nojiko se senti encore plus mal à l'aise qu'Ace, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une lourde charge, une pression énorme sur sa poitrine. Cette jeune fille, on aurait dit Kuina, trait pour trait.

* * *

><p>Comme à chaque fois Saby venait chez Zoro accompagner de Sanji pour ranger la maison alors que le vert et monsieur Koshiro étaient occupés avec les cours du dojo. C'était devenu une habitude. Les deux têtes blondes commencèrent par les tâches habituelles, Sanji à la cuisine et Saby à la lessive. Puis au fur et à mesure, ils rangeaient les pièces et faisaient la poussière. La maison était plus ou moins grande avec son charme ancien et cet esprit familiale qui faisait qu'on s'y sentait bien.<p>

Saby s'en alla ensuite s'occuper des chambres, les chambres d'amis et celle de monsieur Kôshiro n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, juste un petit coup de balais et un peu d'aération était suffisant. La chambre de Kuina était devenue l'une de ces chambres d'amis qui accueillait les filles les soirs où ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble dans cette maison. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Zoro qui normalement ne devrait pas avoir grand chose à ranger également. Cela dit, en ouvrant la porte, la blonde fut bien surprise. Le lit était fait, quelque chose en moins à ranger mais le reste était sans dessous dessus. Même les chambres de Luffy et de Ace n'étaient pas aussi bordéliques. Des vêtements reposaient dans et sur le panier, ses cahiers et livres de cours étaient étalés sur le bureau, ses tiroirs étaient sans doute vides vu les petites fournitures empilaient dans la boite sous le bureau.

La jeune fille commença par ranger le meuble, elle plaça les livres et les cahiers sur les étagères, les stylos et autres petites fournitures dans les tiroirs et la boîte de carton servirait de poubelle, cela évitera à) Zoro de tout balancer par terre. Elle finit par trouver une ancienne photo d'eux, petits avec Kuina épinglée sur un tableau d'affichage. Elle se sentit nostalgique et les larmes montèrent toutes seules mais, elles ne les laissa jamais fuir. Elle eût une petite idée, elle sentit son cœur gonflée de joie rien qu'en imaginant le sourire de ses amis.

Ils étaient convenus que ce jour, ils iraient tous ensembles au Fuchsia Coffee dans l'après-midi. Une fois arrivé, ils prirent leur place habituelle et passèrent commande. Makino se retrouvait au comptoir et le seul serveur présent s'occupait déjà de clients. Makino parut quelque peu déborder mais, elle continuait de sourire malgré tout. Saby se leva et proposa naturellement son aide pour l'après-midi, Kaya en fit de même avec un énorme sourire. Makino accepta en leur fixant une condition, qu'elles devaient travailler pas plus de trois heures. Profitant de la bonté des filles, la gérante des lieux demanda un volontaire parmi les garçons pour sortir les poubelles. Luffy, Usopp et Sanji (pour le plaisir d'une dame) se dévouèrent.

— Et vous ? questionna Makino en s'adressant à Zoro et à Ace.

— Très peu pour nous, répondirent-ils en chœur d'un ton nonchalant.

La jeune femme sourit et reprit ses activités. Saby et Kaya enfilèrent un tablier et s'improvisèrent serveuses en allant accueillir les nouveaux clients entrant au bar-restaurant. Quand aux garçons, ils se rendirent à l'arrière pour un peu rangement mais, surtout pour sortir les poubelles. Cela dit Sanji trouva mieux à faire, une fois en cuisine, il vit l'occasion d'y briller. Makino l'autorisa à préparer une collation spéciale pour ces amis et rien d'autre.

Luffy et Usopp transformèrent cette petite mission en aventure. Ils disaient transportaient les corps sans vie d'extraterrestres jusqu'à la décharge anti-alien (les bennes à ordures). Après ce dur labeur, ils s'assirent sur le haut muret, histoire de pouvoir souffler et d'essuyer cette sueur courant sur leur front. Ils s'interrogeaient sur leur « nouvelle vie » de collégiens. C'était tout nouveau, tout frais, ils allaient découvrir de nouvelles choses, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes mais, ils se promirent de garder leur âme d'enfant.

— Hé ! interpella Luffy en donnant une petite tape à l'épaule de son camarade, ce ne serait pas le nouveau de la classe de Nami ?

— Laisse-moi voir, lui dit Usopp en plissant des yeux, si c'est bien lui.

Ils sautèrent du haut muret et allèrent à l'encontre du jeune garçon. Sa démarche était hésitante, un peu réservé comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Dans un élan fort joyeux, Usopp et Luffy posèrent tous deux une main amicale sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

— Salut ! chantèrent les deux comparses souriant.

— C'est toi qui a défendu Nami la dernière fois pas vrai ? demanda Luffy qui semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

— Pas vraiment, dit-il timidement.

— Soit pas modeste, lui sourit Usopp qui lui aussi avait une idée derrière la tête.

— Joins toi à nous ! proposa le garçon au chapeau, Sanji nous prépare de quoi manger !

— Oui viens ! continua Usopp tout aussi optimiste, ça sera amusant !

Ils entraînèrent Tony Tony Chopper avec eux à l'intérieur du Fuchsia Coffee avant même que le jeune garçon puisse dire quoique soit. Peut-être était-ce le début d'une nouvelle amitié...

* * *

><p><em>Sooo, bonne soirée tout le monde !<em>

_Pour ceux et celles qui suivraient mon autre fic "Illusion" est sur le point d'être terminé et donc bientôt publié dans la soirée ou demain soir. A bientôt !_


	12. Les nouveaux sentiments

_Bonjour/Bonsoir, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je viens poster avec joie le nouveau chapitre de Tendres moments. Je vous remercie de toujours me suivre et de continuer à me lire. J'essaierais de poster le chapitre 13 dans le courant de la semaine prochaine (semaine de ma rentrée)._

_Merci La Vague Folle pour ton commentaire et contente de voir que cela te plaît toujours. Concernant Vivi, je ne sais pas si elle sera de la partie vu le nombre important de personnage déjà._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Résumé :<span> Ace et Nojiko ont fait leur entrée au lycée.. Les enfants continuent de grandir. Ils apprennent à connaître l'autre et à se connaître eux-mêmes. Une nouvelle année scolaire à débuter et de nouveaux visages sont apparus, dont Chopper, nouveau camarade de classe de Nami et cette jeune fille ressemblant trait pour trait à Kuina et qui perturbe Nojiko. Est-ce que Chopper va bien s'intégrer au groupe ? Comment les autres réagiront-ils en voyant le sosie de leur amie décédée ?_

_Pour ce chapitre : Ace et Nojiko ont 15 ans (classe de seconde), Saby, Sanji et Zoro ont 14 ans (classe de 3ème), Nami aura 13 ans (classe de 4ème), Kaya, Luffy et Usopp ont 12 ans (classe de 5ème), Chopper a 10 ans (surdoué en classe de 4ème)._

_Info + : Je me suis rendue compte en relisant les précédents chapitres que je n'ai pas parlé de la rupture d'Ace et de Marika, hors ils sont séparés c'est pourquoi, maintenant Ace a des vus sur une autre fille une fois entré au lycée : Edna._

**Chapitre 12 : Les nouveaux sentiments**

Le ciel gris et pluvieux n'encourageait personne à sortir en ce début de semaine et pourtant, les cours reprenaient et il fallait bien y aller. Nojiko poussa un soupir en franchissant le portail du lycée aux côtés de son ami Ace qui semblait bien nerveux. Tous deux partageaient le même parapluie et Ace craignait que les gens ne se fassent de mauvaises idées, surtout cette jeune fille pour qui il avait eu un faible, une attirance même. Nojiko le trouvant désespérant le planta dès que possible sous un abri avant de rejoindre un autre garçon légèrement moins grand qu'elle. Ace émit un rire en voyant ce tableau, un rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres par la surprise.

Attendant que la pluie se calme, Ace se tourna les pouces, discutant avec quelques élèves qui passaient par là, observant les jolies filles et croisant les doigts que leur jupe se soulève avec le vent. Et puis il la vit, la jolie Edna, entourée de ses amies, elle paraissait inaccessible. Comment Ace pourrait-il l'approcher ? Le petit groupe de jeunes lycéennes se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour leur première heure et le brun décida de les suivre, il en avait le temps avant le début des cours. Et il fut légèrement distrait à la vue de cette fille ressemblant trait pour trait à Kuina. Mis à part les lunettes de la brune et les léger reflets bleus de ses cheveux sombres, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Kuina avec quelques années de plus. A force d'observation leur regard se croisa et Ace se sentit mal à l'aise et décida de reprendre son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Nojiko l'ayant suivit, était elle toujours aussi troublée par cette jeune fille

Saby et Sanji semblaient discuter vivement sur un sujet intéressant. La blonde le taquinait et passa vivement sa main dans ses cheveux. Saby se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant soulever un sourcil au vert qui arriva. Cela dit, il ne s'en avisa pas et vint alors s'installer près d'eux, l'air soucieux. Sanji qui étirait les joues de sa jumelle blonde s'arrêta alors, jetant un regard suspicieux à son ami.

— Pourquoi t'as l'air si sérieux ? quémanda Saby en se tournant vers lui.

Zoro leva les yeux vers elle quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Sanji et de pousser un soupir.

— Vous le saurez quand ça sera le moment.

— Ça veut dire quoi ? continua Saby en levant les épaules.

— Pourquoi t'es aussi mystérieux ? ajouta Sanji.

— Vous parliez de quoi tous les deux avant que je n'arrive ?

— Du vice dans lequel Sanji s'est engrangé, expliqua Saby d'une voix mystérieuse.

— Ses flirts multiples ?

— Ouiiii ! affirma la blonde un peu trop joyeusement.

— Vous allez vous taire à la fin ! s'emporta le blond faisant rire ses deux amis.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, Saby fut chargée d'aller au distributeur de boisson qui se situait au bout du couloir. Le chemin ne fut pas sens embûche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à glisser la monnaie dans la machine, elle fut brusquement pousser contre un mur.

— Regardez qui va là !

— Saby très chère, ça fait un moment que je te cherches.

— Vous voulez quoi ? demanda alors la blonde.

Les trois filles s'échangèrent un regard avant de lui répondre :

— Que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Zoro et Sanji, lâcha la meneuse.

— Et c'est reparti, se lassa Saby, ils sont libres d'accès pour le moment profitez-en et fichez-moi la paix !

Elle se dégagea et saisi le code de la première boisson.

— Si on vous voit encore traîner ensemble, ça va mal aller pour toi et tes copines !

Elle ne leur répondit pas et préféra prendre la seconde boisson.

— Pour votre bien...

— Pour votre bien à vous, interrompit la blonde, ne vous approchez pas de mes amies ou vous irez remplacer le panneau d'affichage.

Elle prit la dernière boisson et s'en alla rejoindra sa salle. D'un geste assez énervé elle posa violemment les canettes sur la table et lança un regard agacé aux deux garçons.

— Quoi ? demandèrent ils en chœur.

Elle plissa juste des yeux avant de se souvenir d'une chose.

— J'ai oublié d'aller voir Nami, murmura t-elle.

— Je peux y aller à ta place, s'enthousiasma Sanji qui était déjà parti.

Il parcouru les couloirs à la recherche de la rousse. Il croisa en chemin l'une de ses petites amies à laquelle il fit du charme bien évidemment. Alors qu'il l'embrassât tendrement sur la joue afin d'éviter un baiser directe, il entendit le doux rire de son amie. Il releva la tête et la chercha des yeux pour finalement la voir au bras d'un jeune garçon dont il ignorait le nom.

— C'est son petit ami, souffla sa copine à son oreille, elle lui fait faire ses quatre volontés.

Sanji n'aimait absolument pas savoir ses amies en couple, il en était jaloux et en même temps il n'avait absolument pas confiance en ces garçons. Et puis lorsque le petit ami de la rousse se pencha vers elle pour un baiser, cette dernière lui tendit la joue. Sanji poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa Nami était toujours pure et prudente avec ça. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur sa petite amie.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait précisément trois mois maintenant que Chopper avait rejoint leur groupe et il avait été décidé de célébrer une petite fête de bienvenue sur le Merry, une fête qui devait être réussi. Pour cela, Kaya et Usopp eurent la brillante idée de commander un magnifique gâteau, connaissant le faible du petit garçon pour les choses sucrées. Ils allèrent de pâtisserie en pâtisserie. Il fallait quelque chose de beaux, de joyeux et de colorés. Quelque chose qui fasse très Chopper. Les deux amis s'amusaient beaucoup à chercher LE gâteau et à goûter à des échantillons.<p>

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? leur demanda une voix familière, et vos clubs ?

Ils se retournèrent ensemble vers un grand blond qui paraissait perdu. Sanji se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, portant encore son uniforme et son sac en bandoulière. Avant de répondre à sa question, Usopp et Kaya échangèrent un vif regard.

— On cherche un gâteau pour la fête de Chopper, annonça Kaya souriante.

Il fit une mine fâché face à ses deux amis et croisa les bras, fixant vaguement quelque chose ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? quémanda alors Usopp.

— Quelque chose c'est mal passé aujourd'hui ? continua Kaya en s'approchant de lui.

— Vous ! commença t-il les sourcils froncés, vous savez très bien que cuisiner c'est mon rayon ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me voir ?

— Oh je vois t'es vexé, se moqua gentiment Usopp.

— Pas du tout ! s'emporta Sanji, ne te fais pas d'idées !

— Si tu veux Sanji, tenta la jeune fille blonde, tu pourrais t'occuper de ça, non ?

Sanji était hésitant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kaya.

— D'accord, finit-il par répondre.

Kaya l'embrassa sur la joue, lui rendant sa bonne humeur. Passant commande pour un petit goûter, ils se mirent alors à parler de la préparation de la petite fête d'accueil. Kaya et Usopp n'avaient plus cours et leur club était fermé, ce qui expliquait leur présence en ce lieu, concernant Sanji ce fut tout autre chose. Il voulait échapper à sa petite amie quitte à sécher son club d'activités. Un rire leur chatouilla les oreilles, un rire plus que familier, celui que faisait Nami juste pour faire bonne figure. Ce faux rire qu'elle faisait par convenance. Sanji était plus que soulagé, Nami appréciait à peine son petit ami mais, pourquoi étaient-ils ensembles ? Cela dit, il bougonna dès que cet énergumène déposa un chaste baiser sur l'une des joues de la rousse. Il retrouva un air assez maussade.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Et toi Nami ? rétorqua Sanji l'air faussement détaché.

— Hé bien, débuta t-elle hésitante, oh ça à l'air bon ce que vous manger !

— Ne changes pas de sujet ! lui interdit Usopp en éloignant sa main de sa part de goûter, t'as laissé Chopper tout seul !

— Nooon, se défendit la rousse, pas du tout c'est juste que, que j'avais des choses à éclaircir.

— D'où ton charmant rire d'hypocrite, rappela le brun nonchalamment.

— Usopp ! Fais attention aux mots que tu emploies quand tu parles à Nami ! le prévint Sanji en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

— De toute façon aujourd'hui il n'y a pas club, personne n'en a, alors quoi ?

Sanji pensa alors qu'il n'avait rien séché et qu'il s'était sans doute enfuit pour rien.

— Il y a un soucis avec ton petit ami ? quémanda Kaya de sa voix innocente.

— Garçon qu'elle fréquente, rectifia Sanji, y a t-il un soucis avec la chose que tu fréquentes ?

— Hé bien, dit-elle un petit sourire en coin, il n'y en a plus maintenant, il trouve que c'est trop cher de sortir avec moi et qu'il se ruine. Le radin !

— Je le comprends tu sais, t'es pas vraiment une fille facile, commenta Usopp qui avait terminé sa part de gâteau.

— Ne l'écoute pas Nami, rassura Sanji en lui prenant les mains, tu es quelqu'un de très agréable à vivre.

Usopp et Kaya retint leur rire, voyant bien que Sanji essayait une approche (vaine) auprès de Nami.

Les jours passèrent, laissant une certaine monotonie s'installer dans leur quotidien. La fête pour Chopper arrivait bientôt mais avec cela arrivait également l'anniversaire de la mort de Kuina. Et plus ce jour approchait, plus Zoro devenait nerveux mais, aussi Ace et Nojiko. Ils étaient sur le Merry, allonger dans un coin salon aménager sur le pont, presque que les uns sur les autres. Et Luffy voyait très bien leur étrange comportement.

— Vous êtes constipés tous les trois ou quoi ? lança t-il alors, vous êtes bizarres.

— Hein ? émit Saby en baillant.

— Ben eux la ! insista Luffy, vous voyez pas qu'ils sont bizarres ! Vous êtes malades ?

— J'ai mal dormi, répondit Zoro avant d'aller se coucher dans le dos de Saby.

— Tu pourrais me dire de me pousser, je l'aurais fait, se plaignit la blonde alors que le vert se créa sa place de force.

Ace et Nojiko lancèrent un regard inquiet à leur ami épéiste et s'assirent à leur tour. Le sujet fut vite détourner par Sanji lorsqu'il reçut un mystérieux appel et qu'il vint se plaindre dans les bras des filles qui le voulaient bien. Sa petite amie numéro deux avait décidé de rompre avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent tous pour leur rendez-vous au cimetière. Seul Chopper ne s'y rendit pas car il n'y voyait pas sa place, malgré l'insistance de Luffy de vouloir le présenter à Kuina, il préféra ne pas venir. Monsieur Kôshiro mena la marche, un magnifique bouquet en main, alors que Zoro portait le panier des offrandes. Les autres suivaient derrière tranquillement sans pour autant s'empêcher de parler et de rire.

L'encens fut allumer, les cadeaux et offrandes disposés et Luffy y apporta sa petite touche avant le recueillement. Il déposa un bracelet identique à celui que portait chaque membre de la bande sur la pierre tombale. Puis le père de la défunte s'approcha, et s'agenouilla, l'air calme et paisible comme toujours. Et les mots qu'il prononça ensuite, fut accueillit assez difficilement.

— Tu me manques énormément Kuina, avait commencé son père, les jours passent et rien n'a beaucoup changé mis à part le fait que tes amis ont beaucoup grandi et qu'ils continueront de grandir. Le dojo se porte bien et j'aimerais que tu continues de veiller sur moi et sur mes affaires mais aussi de veiller sur tous les autres. Kuina, il n'y a pas un seul jour ou je ne pense pas à toi, il n'y a pas un seul jour ou je me dis que ça devrait être moi à ta place. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai l'impression de te voir à chaque coin de rue, l'impression que tu vas surgir tentant de me surprendre. Aujourd'hui encore, plus que les autres, cette impression est plus grande avec l'arrivée de cette jeune fille. Sais-tu que cette jeune fille te ressemble trait pour trait, c'en est troublant. Elle a le même amour du sabre que toi, la même force de caractère mais, elle est assez maladroite.

Mis à part Nojiko, Ace et Zoro, les autres ne comprirent pas les derniers mots du maître ou alors ne voulurent rien comprendre. Saby se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Monsieur Kôshiro dit ses dernières paroles avant de laisser la place aux enfants. Chacun se recueillit calmement ou pas devant la tombe de l'enfant. Ils restèrent ensuite un moment là à partager les offrandes. Puis Luffy revint sur ce qu'avait dit le père de Kuina.

— Il y a une fille qui ressemble à Kuina ? Elle lui ressemble comment ?

— On pourrait croire à une sœur jumelle, répondit Nojiko, Ace et moi l'avons vu quelques jours après la rentrée.

— C'est une nouvelle élève du dojo également, poursuivit Zoro.

— C'est pour ça que vous tiriez des têtes de six pieds de long ces derniers jours ? se moqua Luffy, vous vous êtes fait du mourrons pour rien les gars.

— Disons que c'est quelque chose qui est plus que troublant, admit monsieur Kôshiro en se relevant, la ressemblance n'est pas que physique.

* * *

><p>Makino faisait passer les commandes aux cuisiniers et s'occupait d'encaisser les additions lorsqu'arriva un roux et un blond avec des dreadlocks et qu'ils prirent place au bar. Lançant des signaux absolument pas discrets à la brune.<p>

— Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

— Alors pour moi ce serait une bonne bière, commença Yasopp, la meilleure que tu as, et pour lui un bon psy.

Shanks approuva d'un signe de tête mais, commanda tout de même une boisson. Et ce fut suffisant pour que le roux déballe sa vie et pour que le blond en rigole. Et il parla, parla de ses conquêtes lors de ses déplacements, de ses rencontres, de ses flirts qui au final ne donnèrent rien de satisfaisant au roux.

— Il n'y a que les jeunettes qui l'intéresse, dit Yasopp amusé, malheureusement ces jeunettes au bout d'un moment veulent voir autre chose.

— Shanks ce que tu fais s'appelle du détournement de mineur, rigola Makino.

— Elles ont toutes été majeures, se défendit le roux.

— La plus jeune venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans, rappela Yasopp, heureusement que tu n'as rien fait avec elle ou son père t'aurait littéralement explosé.

— Dix-huit ans ? s'en offusqua la gérante du bar-restaurant, tu les préfères à peine sortie du berceau à ce que je vois !

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? se désola le roux d'une voix plaintive, soutien-moi un peu j'ai une grosse peine de cœur la !

— Une peine de cœur ? répéta Makino en leur servant quelque chose à grignoter, raconte-moi tout.

— Il a faillit se marier, repris Yasopp qui se retint de rire une fois de plus.

— Avec une jeunette je suppose ? quémanda Makino qui pris un asseoir de l'autre côté du comptoir.

— A peine vingt-trois ans et il pensait vraiment qu'elle était sérieuse.

— Mais il y a des jeunes femmes de vingt-trois qui sont sérieuses à propos du mariage, admit Makino après avoir y réfléchit, dis-moi Shanks comment étaient ses filles mis à part leur jeune âge et leur joli minois ?

— Elles aimaient s'amuser, rire, faire la fête et...

— « Pas prête à s'engager » était écrit sur leur front, interrompit Yasopp en traçant une ligne imaginaire sur le sien.

— J'admets qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes sérieuses, avoua Shanks avec déception.

— Et si, commença Makino, tu te décidais à sortir avec une femme de ton âge, sérieuse et prête à s'engager ?

Shanks leva les yeux vers elle un moment et la fixa plusieurs secondes. Un sourire de charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il redressa alors une mèche de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

— Tes cheveux sont vraiment magnifiques, dit-il avec une joie retrouvée.

— Bien essayer, répliqua Makino en enlevant sa main délicatement. Arrête de jouer au joli cœur et devient sérieux si tu veux avoir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un.

Mais alors que Shanks allaient répliquer, deux têtes blondes firent leur apparition. Ces deux jeunes filles se positionnèrent au comptoir l'air déterminé.

— Bonjour monsieur Yasopp, bonjour monsieur Shanks, salua Kaya, bonjour Makino.

— Bonjour monsieur Yasopp, bonjour Shanks, répéta Saby.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas monsieur Shanks, jeune fille rebelle ?

— Monsieur Shanks, salua t-elle alors d'un air solennel avant de s'adresser à Makino, on vient chercher du travail.

— Comment ? fit la jeune femme surprise, du travail ? Ici au Fuchsia Coffee ?

— Oui, affirma trop joyeusement Kaya avant de se reprendre, en fait, on a bien aimé faire le service la dernière fois et Saby et moi on a pensé que se serait vraiment bien de travailler après les cours pour vous, si vous le voulez bien.

— Je ne trouve pas ça raisonnable, refusa Makino, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit approprié pour des jeunes filles comme vous.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes c'est un endroit familiale, rappela Shanks qui se ralia à la cause des filles, laisse-les faire ! Tu auras de la main d'œuvre gratuite.

— Je crois que c'est illégale d'avoir des esclaves aujourd'hui ! s'esclaffa Yasopp.

— Comment ferez-vous entre l'école, les devoirs, vos clubs et ici ? interrogea Makino les mains sur les hanches, je vous écoutes ?

— Je suis très organisée, argumenta la plus jeune des deux blondes, et je le suis assez pour être organisée pour deux.

— Elle en prend l'entière responsabilité, affirma Saby en agitant la tête positivement.

— Mets les à l'essaie, suggéra Shanks, elles y gagnent tout et toi tu ne perds rien.

— Mais encore ? insista la gérante des lieux en croisant les bras.

— On apprendra à être d'avantage responsable, continua Saby, et je jure sur la tête de toute ma famille, chat compris que je maîtriserais ma colère.

— Quoi toujours pas régler ce soucis ? s'étonna Yasopp, ne me dis pas que tu te bas toujours.

— Ça m'arrive de temps en temps mais je ne le fais pas toute seule hein, Nojiko m'accompagne presque toujours.

— Les garçons leur ont fait promettre d'arrêter mais, révéla Kaya souriante, ça ne marche pas toujours.

— Makino ! appela Saby, des clients arrivent, que fait-on ?

— Je vous mets à l'essaie pour deux semaines, vous assurerez le service les mercredi après midi et les week-end ainsi vous aurez votre semaine de libre pour autre chose. Je verrais ce soir pour vos horaires, vos salaires et ce que vous aurez à faire. En attendant aller enfiler des tabliers qui sont à l'arrière et aller prendre des commandes.

— Comme la dernière fois, en conclu Saby le poing levé.

— Comme la dernière fois, répéta Kaya alors que les deux jeunes filles allèrent à l'arrière déposer leurs affaires et récupérer un tablier.

— Tu vois, ça n'était pas difficile de leur dire oui, émit le roux qui en profita ensuite pour passer une deuxième commande.

Et alors que Saby et Kaya revinrent vêtu d'un beau tablier aux couleurs du Fuchsia Coffee, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et un homme aux cheveux blancs firent leur entrée. Enlevant tout enthousiasme aux jeunes filles. Makino les incita à prendre des initiatives, elle envoya Kaya vers les clients déjà présent et qui attendaient, laissant Saby face aux nouveaux arrivants.

— Cette ressemblance, murmura Yasopp, c'est troublant.

— Monsieur Kôshiro m'en avait parlé, annonça Makino à Shanks et Yasopp, ils viennent ici assez souvent depuis la rentrée des classes, ils viennent d'arriver à Fuchsia.

Saby était tremblante, elle les salua et leur offrit la carte mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire demi-tour ils avaient déjà commandé. Elle tenta de leur montrer son plus beau sourire et alla au comptoir voir Makino.

— Ca va aller, rassura la jeune femme en caressant la joue de la jeune fille, ce n'est pas un fantôme, tu n'as rien à craindre.

— Je sais, avoua t-elle à demi-mots.

Elle observa discrètement cette jeune fille, les mêmes traits ou presque, la même coupe, elle avait des doutes pour la tenue vestimentaire en revanche. Il y avait aussi les lunettes et sa maladresse qui faisait que ce n'étaient pas Kuina. Le cœur de Saby se serra. Ce n'était pas Kuina.

La blonde salua Shanks et Yasopp qui décidèrent de partir et reprit son travail en compagnie de Kaya. Elles virent leurs amis arrivaient et les salua de l'intérieur en leur faisant des grimaces. Mais malgré les grimaces, Saby restait ailleurs. La petite bande passa la porte dans un brouhaha habituel attirant le regard de la clientèle sur eux. Et lorsque la jeune fille brune aperçut Zoro, elle se leva précipitamment, renversant son verre.

— Bonjour Zoro, salua t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement le rouge aux joues.

— Tashigi, appela l'homme aux cheveux blancs, tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

Dès qu'elle vit sa bêtise, elle se mit à paniquer, arrachant un petit rire nerveux à Saby.

— Je vais m'en occuper, assura t-elle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Zoro la salua à son tour d'un air un peu trop sérieux aux yeux de Saby, Ace et Nojiko en firent de même tentant de sourire un peu, quant aux autres... Luffy, Sanji, Usopp et Nami avait l'air bouche-bée et observer la jeune fille comme si elle était une nouveauté ou une attraction. La jeune fille en question se senti gêner de tous ces regards et se rassit. Saby leur affligea des claques pour leur rappeler leur bonne manière. La jeune fille fixa Zoro avec insistance.

— Excuses mes amis, dit-il alors avant de continuer, je te présente Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Ace, Nojiko, Chopper, Kaya et Saby.

— Et moi crétin ? s'emporta Sanji soudainement et il s'adressa à la brune, je m'appelle Sanji.

— Je vous présente Tashigi, termina le vert, et son cousin Smoker.

Des enchantées s'échangèrent timidement. Tashigi raconta avoir déjà croisé Nojiko et Ace plusieurs fois sans oser faire un pas. Saby débarrassa la table lorsque le dénommé Smoker prévint de leur départ, la blonde leur amena l'addition quand Luffy s'exclama :

— Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à notre amie qui est morte il y a longtemps !

Les autres affichèrent un air horrifié et honteux face à la révélation de Luffy.

— Je le sais, avoua t-elle embarrassée, le maître et Zoro m'en ont déjà parlé et ils m'ont dit que je ne devrais pas m'étonner d'être fixé bizarrement.

— On y va Tashigi, appela Smoker d'un voix sérieuse, on a encore des choses à faire.

— J'arrive, répondit une voix lasse.

— S'il te plaît, interpella Luffy, tu ne pourrais pas la laisser traîner avec nous ? Se serait bien qu'elle se fasse de nouveaux amis, pas vrai ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs jaugea Luffy de bas en haut avant de répondre par l'affirmative et de demander à Tashigi d'être rentrée avant le dîner. Kaya leur demanda de la suivre jusqu'à leur table habituelle et en chemin Zoro en profita pour faire une requête à Saby.

— Ça te dirait de venir m'aider au dojo ? proposa t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, tu seras payée en plus.

— Pourquoi je serais payée ? s'étonna la blonde en se tournant vers lui, c'est un service que tu me demandes non ?

— Ben vu ce qu'i faire, dit-il à demi-mots, et vu ce que tu fais déjà à la maison je me suis dit que ce serait bien mérité.

— C'est monsieur Kôshiro qui en a eu l'idée pas vrai ? devina Saby en souriant, s'arrêtant un moment pour qu'ils discutent.

Cet arrêt fut remarquer par la jeune Tashigi qui avait tournée la tête un moment mais, on la tira par le bras et la fit asseoir entre Sanji et Usopp.

— Fais pas attention à eux, lui dit Nojiko en désignant Zoro et Saby d'un signe de la main, ils sont toujours comme ça.

— Ils sont toujours comment ? demandèrent Ace, Luffy et Sanji les sourcils froncés.

— Toujours à préparer un truc ensemble, précisa Nojiko trouvant leur réaction bizarre.

— Vous avez l'air d'être très proche, fit remarquer Tashigi qui se sentait un peu comme une intruse, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

— On se connaît depuis tout petit, dit Luffy enthousiaste.

— Sauf Chopper, expliqua Usopp un bras sur les épaules du jeune garçon, il est arrivé ici à la rentrée, comme toi en fait.

Chopper lui sourit timidement. Mais alors que Zoro les rejoignit enfin, allant s'asseoir en bout de table, Nojiko se leva et se retira un moment avec Saby, laissant le soin à Kaya de prendre leur commande. Personne n'y fit attention, parce qu'ils ne se posaient jamais la question de quoi les uns et les autres avaient besoin de parler seul à seul, puisque tout finissait par se savoir entre eux. D'ailleurs personne ne remarqua l'air inquiet des deux jeunes filles, sauf lui.

Zoro lui était à cet instant plus que curieux de connaître maintenant le sujet de leur conversation. Mais son attention fut distraite par les rires et les remarques idiotes de ses compagnons. Tashigi paraissait un peu intimidée par ces personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine mais, elle se sentit moins perdue avec Zoro assis juste en face d'elle.

Nojiko et Saby revinrent l'air inquiet et sérieux comme si la fin du monde s'annonçait. Saby poussa un profond soupir, un peu douloureux et tenta d'afficher une meilleure mine en vain. Nojiko elle, se remit rapidement dans l'ambiance qui régnait à leur table sans grande difficulté. Elle devait faire un incroyable effort pour cela.

— Zoro tu m'écoutes ! cria Ace de l'autre côté de la table, quand est-ce qu'on vient chez toi dis ?

— Bah quand vous voudrez, répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs, venir chez moi pour quoi faire au fait ?

— Notre grand week-end mensuel tête de con, rappela Sanji l'air blasé, t'écoutes même pas ce qu'on dit.

— D'où est-ce que tu me traites de con toi ? riposta Zoro prêt à passer par dessus la table. Hein ?!

— Vous allez pas commencer maintenant ! rétorqua Nami prête à les calmer. Ne donnez pas une mauvaise image de nous à Tashigi !

— Hé elle a quoi Saby ? murmura Luffy alors que la concernée s'occuper d'une autre table. Il y a un soucis avec son club de danse ?

— Elle fait partie d'un club de danse ? s'étonna Tashigi, j'aurais pensé qu'elle pratiquait un sport de combat.

— Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, fit la tablée plus ou moins souriante.

Elle afficha un air de surprise face à leur réaction.

— Franchement, repris Usopp à voix basse, elle à l'air d'être ailleurs.

Kaya les observa un moment un à un puis se décida enfin :

— Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare vos commandes, arrangez-vous pour qu'elle retrouve son sourire de ce matin.

— Ah parce qu'elle sait sourire ? se moqua gentiment Nami en tirant la langue, il a du se passer quelque chose entre temps, non ?

Zoro remarqua alors le regard fuyant de Nojiko et sa façon de vouloir s'occuper à tout prix pour éviter les question. Mais avant même qu'il puisse lui demander lui même ce qu'il s'était passé, la blonde passa près de leur table et Zoro en profita donc pour la faire asseoir à côté de lui.

— Hééé ! rouspeta Saby, qu'est-ce qui te pend ? Si Makino me voit m'asseoir elle voudra jamais me prendre.

Les autres sourirent de la scène mis à part une seule. Saby tenta de se relever mais avec le bras tenu par Zoro, cela s'avérait un peu difficile, surtout qu'il l'obligeait à rester assise.

— Mais quoi ? s'énerva Saby en frappant sa main pour qu'il la lâche. Tu veux quoi ?

Elle fut distraite par le rire de Kaya qui était revenue aiprès d'eux et puis elle entendit une musique. Une nouvelle chanson apparemment qui ravit ses oreilles et elle se tourna vers Zoro avec un grand sourire. Il lui avait glissé une oreillette dans l'oreille, reliée à son écouteur MP3.

— C'est la nouvelle chanson des S'Queeze ? sourit elle alors, retrouvant son aplomb. Comment tu l'as eu ?

— Ah je crois savoir ! fit soudainement Luffy en levant la main, lorsqu'il est venu à la maison la dernière fois on a un peu traîné sur le net ensemble !

— Oooh ! admira Saby toutes dents dehors, vous n'êtes pas si bêtes finalement.

— Ça suffit rend moi ma musique ! se vexa le vert en retirant l'oreillette.

— Nooon ! interdit Saby qui se leva tout en subtilisant le lecteur MP3, je te le rendrais plus tard.

Elle repartit (s'enfuit) avec Kaya à leur besogne. Le petit groupe fut ravi mise à part une seule personne.

— Bravo Marimo tu sais comment redonner le sourire à une demoiselle, félicita Sanji le pousse lever.

Zoro leva un sourcil, se retenant de répondre.

— En tout cas grâce à ton astuce elle a meilleure mine, dit Ace satisfait lui aussi, on devrait faire un stock des chansons de votre groupe pour ce genre de situation.

— C'est si bien que ça les S'Queeze ? demanda Chopper curieux.

— Je suppose, lui répondit Tashigi avec un petit sourire, mon cousin en est également fan.

— Ah c'est super ça ! s'enthousiasma Zoro à l'entente de la nouvelle.

— Oui, admit la brune avec un sourire plus lumineux.

Et pendant que les uns et les autres profitèrent enfin de quoi manger et boire, Nojiko se pencha vers Ace.

— T'as vu ? chuchota t-elle les yeux brillants.

— Ouais j'ai vu, affirma le brun avec la même lueur.

— C'est facile de lire sur le visage de la petite Tashigi, rigola la bleue à voix basse.

— On fait un paris ?

Pour réponse Nojiko lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Peut-être que Zoro et Saby font presque toujours des choses ensembles, leur dit Usopp d'un air suspicieux, mais vous deux vous semblez être toujours en train de manigancer et de conspirer contre nous.

— Mais non, assura Nojiko en lui pinçant la joue gentiment.

En sortant du Fuchsia Coffee, Kaya et Saby les rejoignirent et Tashigi dût rentrer chez elle. Ce premier contact lui avait plus mais, elle sentit qu'elle aurait du mal à s'intégrer dans un groupe ou ils se connaissaient tous depuis tellement longtemps. Peut-être que Chopper s'y était fait mais, elle, elle ne le pourrait pas. Elle les remercia pour ce petit moment et leur chemin se sépara.

Les jours pluvieux revinrent rendant le quotidien assez triste. Les cours furent annuler pour cause de fortes pluies*. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de passer cette journée sur le Merry resté amarrer au port. Ils se précipitèrent alors au bateau profitant de l'accalmie mais, une jeune fille qui attendait qu'on vienne la chercher sous un abri, appela Luffy. Elle était mignonne, les joues rosies par le froid glaciale et les bas de vêtements trempés.

— Tu la connais ? questionna Sanji un brin jaloux, tu pourrais me la présenter non ?

— Va plutôt attendre sur le bateau ou tu vas avoir la crève, lui conseilla Luffy, je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis même pas trempé !

On tira Sanji de force sur le pont du « navire ». Le blond trouvait cela injuste que Luffy connaisse d'aussi jolies jeunes filles. Il en connaissait également mais, non cela n'était pas juste. Cela dit il ne se sentait pas assez peiné pour ne pas aider les filles à installer leur petit confort à l'intérieur. Des filles, de Kaya et Nami plus précisément. Nojiko et Saby n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Personne ne s'en inquiéta cela dit.

Luffy revint quelques instants après l'air souriant. Sanji, Ace et Usopp voulurent tout savoir, alors que Chopper se faisait chouchouter par Nami et Kaya. Sanji s'occuperait de son cas après.

— Bah en fait, elle voulait sortir avec moi.

Les garçons ouvrirent leurs yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

— Elle est sûr de vouloir sortir avec toi ? émit Usopp méfiant, ça se voit qu'elle ne te connaît pas.

— Hé ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'offusqua Luffy.

— On s'en fout de ce que ça veut dire ! interrompit Sanji en tirant son jeune ami par le col de son tee-shirt, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

— Je lui ai proposé qu'on devienne ami parce que sortir avec quelqu'un ne m'intéressais pas, souria Luffy fière de sa réponse.

Usopp éclata de rire alors qu'Ace et Sanji affichèrent un air sombre et presque « meurtrier ».

— Comment tu peux te montrer si insouciant quand une fille te fait une déclaration ! gronda Sanji.

— Frère indigne ! s'interdit Ace, tu aurais pu lui dire que j'étais là si toi tu ne voulais pas d'elle.

— Oh la la les gars faut vous calmer hein, suggéra le brun au chapeau de paille, qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?

— Mais Luffy tu vas vite finir ta vie célibataire hein, se désola Usopp, t'imagines sortir ça à chaque fois qu'un fille se déclare à toi.

— Je devrais peut-être faire pareille, se dit Zoro à lui même.

— Hm, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que des filles s'intéressent à toi ? nargua Sanji un brin moqueur.

— Ce n'est pas très jolie d'être jaloux tu sais, répondit le vert en s'allongeant pour s'assoupir.

— Hé Chopper vire tes fesses de là ! ordonna le blond en voyant sa façon d'être bien traité par les filles, laisse m'en un peu !

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Luffy, laissant apparaître une Nojiko et une Saby trempées et boueuses.

— Aucun commentaire, prévint Nojiko qui avait l'air assez en rogne, je vais prendre un bain.

— Ne prend pas toute l'eau chaude, lui demanda Saby un peu plus enjouée.

— Tu vas rester dans l'entrée en attendant que Nojiko termine! supplia Usopp en lui bloquant le chemin, tu vas mettre de la boue partout !

— Ah vraiment ?

Le sourire qu'elle afficha ensuite n'annonça rien de bon.

_* Par chez moi, lorsque la pluie tombe en torrent et en continue, les écoles se ferment. (Radier submergé, rond point inondé et autres)._

* * *

><p><em>Cela vous a t-il plus ? Je l'espère, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir surtout !<br>Bien maintenant que le chapitre est publié, je go m'occuper de mon autre fanfic !  
>Bonne journéesoirée._


	13. Les nouvelles pensées

_Résumé :__ La jeune Tashigi a quelque peu perturbé les membres de la bande et bien que certains semblent avoir passé outre, d'autres ont toujours un peu de mal. Les jours passent et ils continuent de grandir. Apprenant petit à petit d'autres facettes des autres, d'autres facettes d'eux même. Sur quoi Ace et Nojiko ont-ils encore pu parier ?_

_Pour ce chapitre :__ Ace et Nojiko ont 15 ans (classe de seconde), Saby, Sanji et Zoro ont 14 ans (classe de 3ème), Nami aura 13 ans (classe de 4ème), Kaya, Luffy et Usopp ont 12 ans (classe de 5ème), Chopper a 10 ans (surdoué en classe de 4ème)._

Chapitre 13 : Les nouvelles pensées

La fête de Chopper arriva assez vite et chacun devait sortir ses plus beaux habits. Il avait été décidé que le Merry serait le lieu accueillant le petit monde. Le soir il y aurait des feux d'artifices depuis le port pour une petite fête locale, l'occasion rêvée.

Saby prit soin de bien enrouler ses cheveux dans une serviette éponge avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Tournant à droite, direction sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle pensa laisser ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre, n'aimant pas vraiment utiliser le sèche-cheveux. Mais l'utiliser juste pour ce soir, l'aiderait sans doute à se coiffer plus vite. Mais avant d'entreprendre cette tâche, quelque chose attira son regard. Sur son lit reposait une jolie robe. Col bateau, sans manches, cintré à la taille par un ruban de soie rose qui se mariait parfaitement au gris claire de la robe, le jupon comportait de jolis plis et semblait s'arrêter aux genoux. Encore un coup de Makino. Mais cette tenue ne parla pas plus que ça à la blonde qui préféra s'en tenir à ses classiques. Quoique pour cette occasion, elle porterait un chemisier sans froufrous, un jean foncé et une paire de tennis blanche au pied.

Rejoignant ses frères au salon, cadeau en main, elle leur fit signe que c'était l'heure d'y aller. Ils fermèrent soigneusement toutes portes et fenêtres sans oublier de laisser de quoi manger et de quoi boire à leur chat, qu'ils appelaient le Chat. Ils filèrent en direction du port sans oublier de récupérer quelques amis sur le chemin, dont Zoro, sa capacité à se perdre même dans un lieu familier était parfois étonnante. En quelques vingt minutes les voilà devant le bateau avec tous les autres. Les filles portaient de jolies robes et Saby se disait que peut-être aurait-elle dû en faire autant. Mais la seule qui aurait été heureuse à ce moment-là, aurait été Makino. Sanji et Usopp furent les derniers à arriver, ils étaient chargés de faire quelques courses. L'un transportait de quoi bien manger et bien boire et l'autre de magnifique feux d'artifices à utiliser.

Une fois à bord, Sanji dressa le buffet, aidé de quelques autres mains bienveillantes mais, surtout gourmandes. La musique fut lancée et la petite fête démarra. Bien qu'au début il fût tout gêner, Chopper finit par se lancer lui aussi sur le son de la musique avec l'aide de Luffy et Usopp. Sanji invita chacune des filles à danser et elles acceptèrent pour son plus grand plaisir, toutefois Saby lui rappela qu'il devait faire attention où il mettrait ses mains avec elle. Nami et Nojiko tentèrent également de faire bouger Zoro qui préférait goûter à l'alcool.

— C'est l'heure des feux d'artifices ! S'enthousiasma Chopper qui avait déjà pris les bâtons à allumer.

Des cris de joies suivirent et ils allèrent tous sur le pont pour en allumer quelques-uns. Joie et bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Et chacun semblait désormais moins contrarier que les jours précédents.

— T'as l'air plus détendu maintenant, fit remarquer Saby à Zoro en posant son index entre ses sourcils.

Zoro se contenta de faire un rictus en enlevant sa main de devant son visage, la bousculant légèrement comme pour lui donner raison. La jeune fille se leva et alla rejoindre Usopp qui allait faire exploser un feu d'artifice de son invention. Désormais tous alignés, ils attendaient les mains sur les oreilles que le grand boum éclatât. Le regard levé au ciel parsemé d'étoiles, les enfants ou plutôt adolescents, virent le filament de feu oranger s'envoler. Ce qui éclata au final fut des rires. Le filament ne s'ouvrit pas comme le jeune long nez l'avait prévu, on aurait dit un bourgeon de fleur et le grand boum n'eut pas lieu. Et pendant que les autres en riaient, Usopp fulminait contre son matériel, se demandant ce qui avait pu bien rater.

Chopper le félicita tout de même de tous ses efforts et tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'un jour cela marchera bien. Le petit garçon reçu ses cadeaux, une boîte de chocolats maisons, une écharpe fait main aux couleurs chaudes, un petit panier de mandarine et son ruban, un beau stylo et sa jolie boite, un livre illustré dont la couverture comportait des reliefs, une sacoche pour y mettre tout ce dont il avait envie et LE cadeau ultime. LE cadeau que Luffy se chargea de lui offrir. LE bracelet aux perles arc-en-ciel bleus accompagné de sa petite lettre en argent, un « c » comme Chopper. Un grand sourire se dessina sur tous les visages et le jeune garçon compris alors qu'en lui offrant le même bracelet que toute la bande, qu'il était considéré comme l'un des leurs. Pour la toute première fois, Chopper fut accepté dans un groupe et à son grand sourire se mêla des larmes et des sanglots, étouffant ses remerciements.

S'attirant la sympathie des filles, ces dernières l'entourèrent de leurs bras pour un câlin, réconfort auquel Sanji profita également, suivit de Luffy. Et alors que le jeune garçon se faisait consoler, les feux d'artifices de la fête locale démarrèrent.

Une fois la fête de Chopper finit, la fratrie devait encore fêter quelque chose.

Luffy traînassa dans son lit comme presque chaque matin. Il ne voulait pas se lever, et pourtant il le fallait bien, c'était l'anniversaire de Dadan. Il fut vivement réveiller par le Chat qui bondit sur son ventre. Le brun se décida alors à s'asseoir, il posa un pied puis un autre par terre et se leva. L'odeur provenant de la cuisine lui chatouilla les narines lorsque Ace ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

— Grouilles-toi Luffy ! Ordonna l'aîné en prenant le chat entre ses mains, faut qu'on y aille ! On va être en retard !

— J'arrive, grommela t-il en se grattant le ventre.

Sa sœur regardait le journal du matin, assise en tailleur dans le canapé. Ace débarrassait la table en prenant soin de laisser à son frère de quoi manger. Son jeune frère alla avant tout prendre une douche et s'habiller et s'installa ensuite à table sous les regards impatients de ses frères. Ils devaient arriver chez Dadan avant que celle-ci n'aille travailler. Ils marchèrent ensuite en direction de la montagne, traversant la forêt dans laquelle ils avaient habitude de jouer et arrivèrent enfin à une colline où se trouvait une maison de bois au charme ancien. Ils déboulèrent dans un joyeux fracas dans la maisonnée. Elle était prête à partir.

— Joyeux anniversaire ! Crièrent-ils en chœur en brandissant leur cadeau revêtu d'un joli papier bleu.

La grande rousse fut surprise, affichant comme toujours un air bougon, jamais content. Elle leur « arracha » le cadeau des mains sous leur brillant sourire et le déballa. Un grand cadre photo d'un bois sombre et vernis, enfermant bon nombre de souvenirs, lui donnant la larme à l'œil. Dadan ne le montra pas et les remercia à sa façon. Ils l'accompagnèrent alors une partie du chemin avant de reprendre le leur. Ils descendirent jusqu'au petit marché qui se trouvait non loin de l'hôpital. Les habitudes de toujours faire la route à pied, les fit oublier les bus à leur disposition. Et justement, ils rencontrèrent à l'un de ses arrêts de bus, Chopper et Edna.

— Hé Chopper ! Appela Luffy en courant vers lui.

— Bonjour les amis ! Salua le jeune garçon à son tour en secouant la main.

— Bonjour, fit Saby à Edna.

Cette dernière lui répondit et salua les deux frères et Chopper en profita donc pour les présenter. Ace c'était fait discret auprès d'eux et il apprit donc que la mère d'Edna était une collègue de celle du jeune garçon. Le bus arriva et emmena la jeune fille au loin, laissant un Ace rêveur.

— Tu sais où elle vit ? Questionna le brun le regard en coin.

Une goutte d'eau perla sur le front du jeune garçon alors que Luffy et Saby se mirent à rire.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Saby se rendit au dojo. Avant cela, elle fit un petit tour chez monsieur Kôshiro pour y mettre un peu d'ordre et faire le dîner. Elle en profita pour placer un cadre photo, d'eux petits qu'elle avait fait agrandir dans le salon. Une fois ses tâches finis, elle se rendit au dojo qui se situait à quelques mètres. Monsieur Kôshiro était installé dans sa salle, à s'occuper de l'administratif alors que Zoro, donnait des cours à un groupe d'enfant dans une autre pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir contre un mur et observa les leçons du jour. Elle vit alors en face, Tashigi, elle aussi assise à observer.

Saby se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici, après tout, le cours pour son groupe démarrer après, alors que faisait-elle là ? Elle avait un air amusé, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. La brune se leva et alla chercher de l'eau, elle laissa les enfants se servir eux-mêmes et alla offrir à Zoro personnellement une bouteille. En chemin, par on ne sait quelle maladresse, elle réussit à trébucher et déverser la bouteille d'eau. Zoro en ria, sans que ce rire ne soit moqueur.

— Je m'en occupe ! Fit Saby en signalant par la même sa présence, je vais chercher une serpillière.

Elle entendit Tashigi s'excusait au moins trois fois et se mit à penser qu'elle serait celle qui réparerait les bêtises de la brune. En revenant, la brune était toujours dans son coin, assise à observer ce qui se faisait, ce que le vert faisait. Ce dernier vint vers son amie, l'air un peu gêné :

— Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il en croisant les bras, ça tombe bien que tu sois là.

— Ah et pourquoi ? Elle avait à son tour croisé les bras.

— J'ai du travail pour toi, c'est pour ça que t'es là non ?

— Tant que je suis payée à la fin, ça ne me pose pas de soucis.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et il lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle devait faire. Après cela, elle essuya l'eau répandue sur le tatami et le sorti pour être séché. Elle alla ensuite entreprendre les tâches que Zoro lui avait confié. A chaque fois qu'elle passait près de la salle, elle voyait Tashigi tentait de croiser le chemin de Zoro, de lui parler dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion mais, sa maladresse lui faisait un peu obstacle. Et le vert s'en moquait gentiment. La blonde commençait à se sentir un peu agacée par le comportement de la brunette. Elle commençait à comprendre le pourquoi de ses tentatives. Et elle se sentit désolée pour Tashigi.

Le cours que donna Zoro dura une heure et trente minutes, il était presque dix-sept heures et les enfants attendaient le retour de leurs parents. Saby aida alors son ami à les veiller et leur amena une collation. Il arrivait à la blonde de perdre patience avec les enfants mais, elle se reprenait avant l'irréparable. Pour sa part Zoro ne se privait pas de le faire savoir, leur criant dessus, lorsque les petits se montraient trop familiers.

Plus Saby regardait Tashigi, plus elle y voyait Kuina, avec quelque chose en moins, elle se sentit contrarier et troubler.

— Elle ne dit plus rien, fit remarquer une petite fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Zoro leva les yeux vers Saby, elle avait les sourcils froncés, l'air sérieux et un peu trop pensif. Il s'approcha alors et d'un simple geste, il enleva ce pli soucieux d'entre ses sourcils. La jeune fille lui sourit, enlevant la main du vert au passage. Tashigi avait entre temps disparu pour son cours au moment où les premiers parents arrivèrent.

D'un autre côté, la jeune Kaya avait à faire, conseiller ses deux amis de toujours sur ce qu'ils appelaient : les filles. Oui, Usopp et Luffy, pour la toute première fois, s'interrogeaient sur la gente féminine. Ils en étaient curieux et voulaient savoir ce qu'un garçon pouvait trouver à une fille et vice versa. Qu'avaient-elles d'intéressant pour que Ace et Sanji en soient « fous » ? Que leur manquaient-elles pour que Zoro les regarde ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

— Il y a aussi des filles qui sont attirées par d'autres filles, cru bon d'ajouter la blonde.

Les deux garçons lui firent les yeux ronds.

— Ça se comprend, admit Usopp, en même temps qui ne serait pas attiré par une fille.

— Je me demande bien, renchérit Luffy l'air concentré, qu'est-ce qu'elles aiment les filles ?

— Les fleurs, le rose et les trucs mignons non ? Supposa Usopp.

— Elles aiment qu'on les écoute, qu'on fasse attention à elle, qu'on...

— Elles aiment manger ? Interrompit Luffy.

— Comme tout le monde, pouffa la blonde, elles aiment aussi rire et raconter des blagues.

— Qu'est-ce qui leur plaît chez les autres ?

— Ça c'est un mystère qu'il va falloir résoudre, avoua Kaya pensive, ça dépend des goûts de chacune. Nami, elle aime bien les garçons capables de lui faire des cadeaux tout le temps, Nojiko a un faible pour les garçons plus petits qu'elle peut protéger, Saby et moi n'y avons jamais songé.

Les deux garçons la fixèrent d'un œil suspicieux.

— Vous êtes donc des filles attirées par d'autres filles ? Supposa Luffy les yeux plissés en train de réfléchir.

— Rien à voir, se défendit Kaya avant de se lever, je dois y aller et je pense que vous devriez y aller aussi. Le centre de documentation va bientôt fermer.

— Tu vas où ? Demanda Usopp curieux, tu ne rentres pas ?

— Je dois voir le professeur de musique avant qu'il parte, attendez-moi à la sortie.

— Pas de soucis, affirma joyeusement Luffy, au passage on ira voir si Chopper est toujours là.

La jeune fille quitta les lieux en direction de la salle des professeurs. Elle devait absolument voir son professeur de musique concernant un récital qu'elle devrait réaliser avec les autres membres du club devant tout l'établissement. Kaya ne se sentait pas prête, elle n'était selon ses dires pas assez douée pour cela. Mais il était plus que certain que la blonde avait du talent. L'établissement était presque vide pour ne pas dire complétement vide, il était une heure réservée aux clubs. Clubs auxquels ni les garçons, ni Kaya n'y avaient pas participé. Pour la simple et bonne raison que certains clubs faisaient grève. Ils revendiquaient plus de considération pour leur travail et leur dévouement.

_ Oh ne serait-ce pas Kaya ?

La jeune fille, leva les yeux pour voir planté devant elle, un groupe de filles de quatrième.

_ Bonjour, fit la blonde timidement.

_ Bonjour ? Répéta l'une des filles avec mépris, tu te prends pour qui la bourgeoise ? On ne dit pas bonjour à des personnes comme toi !

_ Que me voulez-vous alors ?

_ Rien, on ne t'aime pas c'est tout, sourit une autre.

_ Dans ce cas, au revoir, termina Kaya en s'en allant.

Elle se fit tirer par les cheveux et plaquer au mur.

_ Personne ne t'a dit de partir !

_ T'es ami avec ces lycéens pas vrai ?

_ Tu pourrais nous mettre en contact. Tu vas le faire pas vrai ?

_ Non, je ne tiens pas à ce que mes amis fréquentent des gens tel que vous !

Kaya se dégagea de leur emprise, avec une certaine assurance et s'en alla d'un pas pressé, se mettant à courir vers la sortie, oubliant d'aller voir son professeur. Une fois au portail, c'est tremblante qu'elle s'agrippa aux bras des garçons. Luffy et Usopp échangèrent un regard sans un mot et tentèrent alors de la rassurer à leur façon.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une petite escapade nocturne entre filles les garçons dans les environs pour garder un œil sur elle elles croisèrent le chemin de ces élèves de quatrième.

_ Oh ! On sort le chien ? Cracha l'une d'elle qui mâchouillait un chewing-gum déjà sans goût.

Kaya se cacha alors dans le dos de Nojiko. La bleue redressa alors la tête, l'air hautain et croisant les bras.

_ Vous êtes venus chercher les ennuis ? Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire à une heure pareille ? Je ne sais pas moi, ramasser des âmes perverses sur les trottoirs par exemple.

Les demoiselles de quatrième virent rouge et empoignèrent Nojiko par les cheveux.

_ Ne te crois pas mieux que nous juste pour quelques années de plus !

Elle enleva leurs mains et redressa sa tenue.

_ Ecoutez les filles, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais je vous conseillerais de passer votre chemin.

_ Bonne soirée, sourirent Nami et Saby en passant emmenant Kaya au passage.

_ Oh la catin rousse est aussi avec vous ! Quelle coïncidence !

_ Comment ? S'insurgea Nami à l'entente de ce surnom peu glorieux.

_ T'aguiches tous les mecs des environs, faut assumer hein !

_ Comme ceux-là par exemple, dit une demoiselle en montrant du doigt l'arrivé de garçons qui leur était inconnu.

De son côté Zoro avait trouvé le moyen de se retrouver isolé des autres. Sanji, Ace, Luffy et Usopp perdirent des yeux les filles un moment pour aller le chercher, pensant qu'elles ne risqueraient rien quelques instants. Fort heureusement, ils le retrouvèrent vite, assis sur un banc avec une famille dont les enfants vennaient au dojo. Ils se moquèrent discrètement avant de le reprendre avec eux.

_ T'as un vrai don mec ! Ria Ace une tape sur les épaules, on devrait te décerner un prix.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Protesta le vert, c'est vous qui vous perdez tout le temps !

_ C'est pas grave Zoro on te pardonne, rassura Usopp d'un air compatissant.

_ Bon les mecs, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais, il y a des filles qui m'attendent, dit Sanji avant d'aller chercher les demoiselles.

_ Attends-nous andouille ! Appela Ace allant à sa poursuite.

Revenant alors sur leurs pas, là où ils avaient laissé les demoiselles mais, au lieu de les trouver elle, ils virent une foule s'amasser en un point. Une fille sortie de la foule, comme bousculée, les cheveux en bataille, l'accessoire en forme de cœur sur le point de tomber. A sa suite, une autre jeune fille, furax et à la chevelure si reconnaissable.

_ Les garçons ! Héla une voix provenant d'un coin sombre, où est-ce que vous étiez ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kaya ? Elle a quoi Nami ?

_ Empêchez-les de se battre ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

_ Quoi ? Fut la seule chose qui s'échappa de leurs lèvres avant d'être bousculés dans la foule.

Le spectacle qu'ils virent, aurait pu les amuser si leurs deux amies n'étaient pas couvertes de coups et de sang. Leurs adversaires se trouvaient être non seulement plus nombreux mais aussi des garçons. Il y avait quelques filles pas très jolies à voir qui tentaient vainement d'aider leurs « compagnons ».

_ Ça vous amuse de regarder faire sans réagir ! Cria Ace aux gens tout autour.

Saby et Nojiko furent extirper de la bagarre par Usopp et Chopper alors que les autres décidèrent de défendre leur amie et sœur. Les venger même. Cela n'empêcha ni à Saby ni à son compagnon de bagarre de toujours aux cheveux bleus d'aller régler leur compte à ses filles de quatrième. Dans le même temps Nami revint auprès d'elle, plus furieuse que jamais. Toutefois, sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, les garçons quittèrent les lieux en vitesse, les filles sous le bras.

Ils s'éloignèrent, se retirant dans un endroit discret. Ace se montrait assez en colère et déçu aussi. Combien de fois devra-t-il leur dire qu'elles ne devaient plus se battre ainsi ? Elles n'affichaient nullement un air coupable.

_ Et toi Nami qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demanda Sanji mi-inquiet mi-fâché.

Elle leva des yeux rouges, empli de larmes vers le blond, les sourcils retroussés, presque coupable.

_ Elle m'a traité de catin ! Elle ne me connaît pas, comment peut-elle oser ? Elles racontent des horreurs sur moi !

_ Une catin ? C'est quoi ? murmura Luffy à Usopp de façon plus ou moins discrète.

_ Je crois que c'est une autre façon de dire que c'est une fille de trottoir.

_ Quoi ? Se fustigea Luffy avant de hurler à la rousse, t'as bien fait de lui casser la gueule !

_ N'encourage pas leur bêtise, lui interdit Zoro en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

_ Bêtise ! répéta Nojiko l'air mauvais.

_ Vous nous aviez promis que les bagarres avec des garçons s'étaient finies ! rappela Ace d'un ton plein de reproches.

_ On le sait bien, assura Saby d'un ton calme, mais comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse si on s'en prend à nous ? Vous voulez qu'on se laisse faire les bras croisés ?

_ Non bien sûr que non, s'offensa Usopp prêt à courir, vous n'avez qu'à faire comme moi, prenez la fuite !

Il déclencha un petit rire.

_ Rejoignez une place publique avec du monde, soyez sur d'être vu, appelez-nous, faites quelques chose ! Rajouta Sanji les mains dans les poches continuant d'une petite voix inquiète, je ne veux plus voir ces jolies visages ainsi.

Il avait caressé la joue de Nojiko qui le fusilla du regard.

_ N'en profites surtout pas, prévint Saby quand il se tourna vers elle. Et puis aller dans une place publique me semble inutile après ce soir. Les gens préfèrent être spectateurs qu'acteurs. Ils ont trop peur de se prendre des coups.

_ Alors fuyez ! Leur dit Luffy avec une insistance presque comique, et puis si elles savent se défendre où est le problème ?

_ Ce sont des filles ! lui dirent Ace et Sanji qui ne voulaient pas que Luffy les encourage.

Le grand brun et le grand blond se prirent des coups, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Il fut alors décidé de rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et surtout pour ne pas inquiéter leurs proches.

Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent sans soucis et arriva alors une chance inimaginée pour Ace. Accompagnant Chopper sur le lieux de travail de sa mère, la bande rencontra Edna, elle aussi en chemin. Ce qui permit à Ace d'échanger quelques mots avec elle sur le trajet. Depuis ce moment, il ne fut pas étrange de voir Ace souvent en compagnie de la jolie Edna.

— Devines ! Lui fit Ace juste avant le début des cours.

Nojiko cessa alors son activité du moment et le fixa du regard en levant un sourcil.

— Oh tu t'es coupé les cheveux ! Répondit la bleue, ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi joyeux.

— Oui je me suis coupé les cheveux mais c'est pas de ça dont je parle, avoua Ace un peu décu. Je te parles du pari.

— Oh, sourit Nojiko en croisant les bras, alors ?

— Edna a bel et bien un petit-ami, annonça le brun souriant.

— Et c'est ça qui te rend heureux ? T'as perdu au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié.

— JE suis le petit-ami en question.

Nojiko laissa un petit rire. Elle le poussa ensuite vers l'avant pour aller en cours. En chemin, ils croisèrent un garçon à qui la jeune fille fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un grand sourire. Ace s'arrêta alors.

— Tu le connais ? Nouveau mec ?

— Nouveau mec oui, affirma la bleue, ça pose un soucis ?

— Pas à moi, mais à ton ex oui.

Effectivement l'ex petit-ami de la jeune fille était dans le couloir et avait tout vu. Il s'en alla alors entouré d'une aura sombre et déprimante. La journée fut lente comme celles qui suivirent, rien d'exceptionnel n'arriva. Ils s'enfermèrent un moment dans une certaine routine. Se voyant avant, pendant et après les cours, faisant les quatre cent coups par moment, vaquant ensuite à leurs occupations. Leur vie devenait peu à peu inintéressante. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, les différents flirts de Sanji découvrirent la vérité. Crêpage de chignon, insultes, bagarres,

— C'était beau, souffla Saby faussement admirative, fallait voir la hargne qu'elles avaient à se battre pour toi.

— Si j'étais ces filles, commença Nojiko, c'est à toi que je casserais la gueule Sanji, vraiment.

— N'en rajoutez pas, se défendit le blond, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça !

— Je comprends surtout qu'elles sont super connes, renchérit Saby.

— Saby ! Interdit Sanji sur la défensive.

— Elle a raison, affirma Nami qui venait d'arriver, elles savent toutes que tu flirts avec un paquet de filles mais pas une seule ne t'a laissé tombé, au contraire elles se sont battues pour être la seule, l'unique. Tu mériterais qu'on te brûle.

— Tu ne devrais pas trop parler, la mit en garde sa sœur, toi tu utilises tes petits-copains pour avoir ce que tu veux.

— Il y a tout de même une différence, se rassura la rousse. Ils sont où les autres ?

— C'est ça change de sujet.

Nami tira la langue à sa sœur. Le reste du groupe arriva mais il manqua quelqu'un à l'appel, Zoro. Et pour cause, il était retiré un peu plus loin en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux violets. La conversation semblait très intime. Saby les observa. Et puis son regard s'attarda sur la jeune fille, elle la trouvait persévérante la Lynette. Elle avait du courage et de la ténacité sauf que ce courage ne durait pas longtemps. A peine avait-elle parlé à Zoro qu'elle s'en alla à une allure vive. La blonde remarqua alors que malgré la couleur particulière des cheveux de Lynette, ils étaient beaux comparés aux siens. Elle trouva même que la jeune fille était plus élancé qu'elle et donc avait de plus jolies jambes, bah oui, il y avait plus d'espace. Saby se reprit vite en comprenant qu'elle dévisageait une autre jeune fille et détourna le regard.

— Dis Sanji, fit-elle en se tournant vers son ami, il faudra apprendre à Zoro à répondre aux sentiments d'une jeune fille innocente.

— Il faudrait carrément lui refaire le portrait pour avoir le briser le cœur d'une jeune fille, répondit le blond convaincu.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, dit alors le concerné qui arrivait, vous parlez de moi pas vrai ?

— Et en plus il se prend pour le centre du monde, dirent les deux têtes blondes en cœur d'un air blasé.

— Dis-donc Zoro, appela Nami d'une voix mielleuse, si cette fille ne t'intéresse pas dis-le lui. Ne la fais pas espérer pour rien.

— Elle s'en va dès qu'elle a fini et me dit qu'elle ne veut rien en retour et que ce n'est pas grave.

— Et t'es assez débile pour croire que c'est vrai ? Lança Nojiko, à toi aussi je casserais bien la gueule.

— On ne les a pas éduqué comme il le fallait, se plaigna Saby avec de faux pleurs.

— Tsss, fut la seule chose que répondit le vert avant de s'asseoir.

Lorsque le groupe fut réuni, ils allèrent tous déjeuner avant de partir pour le centre commercial. Le group se sépara de nouveau et les filles trainèrent Saby avec elles pour trainer dans les rayons. Elle aurait tout donner pour partir avec les garçons on ne savait où. Les voilà donc toutes les quatres, lançaient ou perdues dans les magasins du centre commercial.

— Oh regarde Kaya ! S'exclama Nami en prenant une robe, je suis sur que ça t'irait bien, essaye la !

— Vous allez essayé pleins de fringues sans acheter c'est ça ? Questionna Saby qui prenait appui sur une étagère.

— Bien sûr, affirmèrent ses amies en choeur.

La blonde soupira et alla donc flanner parmi les vêtements. Rien ne lui plaisait, si ce n'était pas la coupe, c'était la couleur ou les motifs. Rien n'attirait son attention.

— Saby ! Appela Nami joyeusement, pour une fois essaye quelque chose !

— Non c'est bon, remercia la blonde qui regardait un t-shirt basique.

La rousse le lui arracha des mains.

— Je te demande pas d'acheter vu que Makino le fait déjà mais essaye, s'il te plaît !

— Je n'essaie pas non plus ce que m'achète Makino, rassura la blonde, alors je ne pense pas que je vais essayer quelque chose ici.

— D'accord, d'accord.

La rousse n'insista pas et alla essayer un chemisier plus ou moins mignon d'après Saby. Elle passa un vague regard dans les piles de vêtements. Il y avait bien des choses qui étaient passables mais bon, ça ne lui irait jamais. Elle tourna longuement en rond, repérant ici et là des « tissus » qui pourraient lui plaire. Elle reçut une grande tape dans le dos, c'était Nojiko.

— Quelque chose te plaît ? Demanda son amie.

— Booof.

La bleue sourit et l'attrapa par les épaules afin de la traîner aux cabines d'essayage.

— Oh regarde ! S'extasia Nami une robe à la main de couleur crème, je suis sûr que cela t'irait bien.

— Faut que je parle en quelle langue, tiqua Saby en croisant les bras, je ne suis pas intéressée.

— Pourtant tu tournes toujours autour du même rayon depuis tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Kaya, la couleur est jolie non ?

— J'ai un chemisier de cette couleur, informa leur amie. Pour les grandes occasions.

Elle fut pousser dans la cabine par sa jumelle blonde et Nami lui passa la robe.

— Insulte-moi tant que tu voudras mais je vois bien que tu as envie de tester quelque chose. Aller juste pour voir !

Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir, une fois les rideaux de la cabine refermer. Elle poussa un profond soupir, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était d'essayé les vêtements trop féminins, car elle savait que ça ne lui irait jamais. La robe avait une belle couleur mais, la coupe laissait à désirer.

— Alors ? Demanda t-elle comme piquée à vif en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur le visage de ses amies. Elles semblaient ravies. C'était une robe unie, droite et longue, épousant légèrement ses formes et le décolleté à l'arrière mettait en valeur son dos. Nami défit la coiffure de son amie et fit voleter quelques mèches de cheveux par dessus son épaule.

— Redresse toi, conseilla Kaya, et sourit un peu.

Une fois qu'elle s'exécuta, sa jumelle blonde fit une photo avec le portable de Nojiko.

— Si j'étais un mec, fit Nojiko, j'aurais été sous le charme.

— Cette robe est affreuse, elle me fait de grosses fesses ! Se scandalisa Saby en retournant se changer.

— Je suis le genre de mec qui adore les grosses fesses, ria la bleue.

Kaya et Nami rirent également, disant que ça la changeait et que cela lui allait bien, hélas Saby ne partageait pas leur avis. Pour remonter le moral de leur camarade de shopping bien malgré elle, Kaya, Nami et Nojiko proposèrent de lui offrir un milkshake. Elles allèrent trouver une table au glacier du coin et prévinrent par la même occasion les garçons par SMS. Ces derniers ne tardent pas à arriver pour les rejoindre. Nojiko était la seule parmi elles à avoir un téléphone portable.

C'était pratique lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles et elles pouvaient ainsi communiquer avec les garçons lorsque le groupe se scindait en deux. Ace et Sanji était les deux seuls garçons de la bande à posséder également un cellulaire. Les garçons arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leur tour et un brouhaha s'installa vite autour de leur table. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que d'aller au cinéma ensemble, conclurait bien la journée.

— Coucou ! chanta une voix perdu dans la foule.

Tous virent alors arriver vers eux, cette jeune fille à la légendaire maladresse. Certains se crispèrent alors que d'autres au contraire semblaient ravie de la voir. Saby, elle prit sur elle.

— Vous allez bien ?

— Ca va jolie Tashigi, répondit le blond plus courtois qu'à la normal. Et toi-même ?

— Aujourd'hui je me porte plus que bien, sourit-elle.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Zoro, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et repris la conversation. D'ailleurs le vert jeta un coup d'œil à Saby, elle semblait plus petite que d'habitude et un peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle redressa ses épaules et releva la tête.

— Tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa alors la blonde. On va regarder un film… au cinéma.

A ce moment, un silence de quelques secondes précéda le oui de Tashigi. Nojiko sourit légèrement, elle ne savait pas pour le moment pourquoi mais, elle se sentait soulager quelque part. Zoro lança un petit coup de coude à son amie blonde, sans ajouter un mot de plus.


	14. Petit à petit

_Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, ce qui pourrait expliquer que je ne reçois plus de reviews lol. (Je rappelle que je suis en formation et ça me prend presque tout mon temps)._

_En tout cas je vous remercie tout de même de continuer à suivre cette fic que je tiens à finir. Alors même si je prends du temps dans les mises à jours avec les nouveaux chapitres, ne perdaient pas espoir, je terminerais cette histoire._

_Dans ce nouveau chapitre, le love love commence à s'installer._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><em>Résumé du chapitre précédent :<em>_ Tashigi se fait petit à petit sa place et il semblerait qu'elle porte un grand intérêt à Zoro. Cela dit ce dernier a déjà du mal avec Lynette, cette ravissante jeune fille aux cheveux violets qui lui fait chaque année part de ses sentiments. Les filles ont eu leur ultime bagarre avec des garçons avant de s'être fait réprimander. Ace a réussi son pari et s'est mis à sortir avec Edna._

_Nouvelle année scolaire au cours du chapitre :__ Ace et Nojiko (15-16 ans – classe de première), Saby, Sanji et Zoro (14-15 ans – classe de seconde), Nami aura(13-14 ans – classe de troisième), Kaya, Luffy et Usopp (12-13 ans – classe de quatrième), Chopper (10-11 ans – surdoué en classe de troisième). Tashigi (15-16 ans – classe de première)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Petit à petit ...<strong>

Nami et Nojiko prirent comme à leur habitude du temps pour se préparer. Encore quelques jours et les cours étaient finis. Encore quelques jours et les vacances allaient débuter. Les cheveux de Nojiko et de Nami semblaient avoir pris un centimètre ou deux. La rousse brossa sa chevelure rousse alors que Nojiko se fit une queue haute en laissant délicatement quelques mèches retombaient sur sa nuque. Sa sœur leva les yeux vers elle, quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? demanda la rousse en prenant le poignet de sa sœur dans sa main.

La bleue baissa son regard sur son avant-bras, il y avait un petit bleu apparent.

— Tu t'es encore battu ? S'étonna Nami, les garçons ne vont pas être contents.

— Qu'ils s'occupent, répondit simplement Nojiko avant d'enfiler son gilet.

Nami ne se formalisa pas de cette réponse et réajusta son chemisier, une main dans les cheveux afin de leur donner forme.

— Tu te donnes trop de mal, fit remarquer sa sœur.

La rousse lui tira la langue avant que les deux sœurs ne se décidassent à partir. Elles croisèrent leurs amis en chemin et au lieu de prendre le bus, le petit groupe profita de la fraicheur du matin pour faire le trajet à pied. Ils parlèrent d'un peu de tout, notamment de leurs prochaines longues vacances qui allaient débuter dans quelques semaines. La fin de l'année scolaire semblait plus longue que l'année entière.

Arrivé au lycée, Nojiko fut accueilli par son petit-ami qui ne salua pas le brun qui l'accompagnait. Les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent. Plus Ace le voyait, moins il l'aimait, il y avait quelque chose en ce garçon qui le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourtant au début, il arrivait à l'apprécier pour les fois où ils se voyaient.

— Franchement je ne le sens pas, se répéta Ace avant de rejoindre Edna.

Le brun interrompit sa rousse dans une discussion de groupe. Il salua ses amis qui étaient également des camarades de classe.

— On prévoit déjà ses vacances ? Interrogea-t-il.

— Plage, soleil et farniente, lui sourit une camarade de classe.

La discussion tourna autour de ça quelques instants et Ace finit par demander à Edna ses projets de vacances.

— Je déménage pour Grand Line.

Sa réponse pleine de franchise prit Ace au dépourvu. Elle allait déménager aussi loin, sans lui en avoir parlé. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, la sonnerie retentit. A la pause-déjeuner, le brun déjeuna seul et en rentrant le soir, il ne s'en était toujours pas remit.

Il était installé dans son salon, le regard dans le vide à se demander quel genre de petite-amie agirait ainsi. Sa sœur et son frère prirent place non loin de lui et l'observèrent. Makino n'était pas encore rentrée, la maison était à eux. Mais comment en profiter lorsque l'un d'eux paraissait ailleurs ?

— Ce soir on aurait pu rester un peu chez Zoro on aurait eu le dojo pour nous tout seul, se rappela Saby.

— Ah oui ? S'étonna Luffy le regard brillant.

— Ouiii ! Y avait pas de cours aujourd'hui, ça aurait été fun !

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer la réaction de leur grand-frère. Luffy alla donc le titiller, un doigt dans le creux de la joue, lui tirer une mèche de cheveux, s'allonger sur ses genoux.

— Dégage ! Ordonna l'aîné en chassant son frère, vous ne voyez pas que je réfléchis ?

— Dans ce cas évite de le faire, j'ai l'impression que ça te pompe le peu de matières grises qu'il te reste, conseilla sa sœur.

— Vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire ! S'impatienta Ace en leur lançant un regard mauvais, je vais dans ma chambre !

— Alors lui il est de mauvaise humeur, fit Luffy en croisant les bras.

— Non, tu crois ? demanda la blonde d'un ton ironique, bon allons regarder un film.

De jour en jour Ace déprimait un peu, pourtant personne ne comprenait, il était toujours en couple. Un autre midi, assis en face de Nojiko, il ne toucha pas à son repas.

— Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé de son départ ? On part en vacances dans une semaine, elle déménage dès la fin des cours.

— Elle dit qu'il n'y a rien à dire et qu'elle n'était pas dans l'obligation de m'avertir vu que c'est « un amour de lycée », raconta le brun à moitié blessé, à moitié agacé.

— Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ?

— Portgas D. Ace n'est pas un sentimental, murmura Ace en soupirant.

— Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu t'attaches hein ? Tu veux que je lui parle ?

Ace lui lança un regard interdit.

— Surtout pas, l'avertit le brun, vu que je ne suis qu'un amour de lycée, elle va rompre dans pas longtemps je le sens.

— Ou elle ne va rien dire, supposa Nojiko tout en tendant la main vers le plat d'Ace, y a de chouette truc la dedans.

Le brun tiqua, non pas parce que son amie tenta de lui voler ses champignons mais, parce qu'il y avait de légers hématomes à son poignet. Mais aussi à sa mâchoire.

— Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'arrêter de te battre ?

— Avec des mecs, pas avec des filles, se moqua Nojiko en tirant la langue.

— Ces filles font de la muscu ou quoi ?

Nojiko se contenta de sourire, Ace restait septique.

Et les vacances finirent par arriver et Ace se retrouva alors vite célibataire. Cela dit, Edna lui fit part de ce qu'elle pensait pour ne pas laisser un souvenir amer. Toutefois, le brun mis un peu de temps avant de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Avec les autres, il se disait que sortir à la plage serait une bonne idée et que cela permettrait de penser à autre chose.

— Bah Nojiko, ma belle, interpella Sanji en s'approchant de la bleue, tu ne viens pas te baigner ?

— Pas très envie, sourit-elle à l'ombre d'un parasol.

Son amie était encore tout habillée alors que les trois autres portaient déjà leur tenue de plage. Saby pour cette année portait un deux-pièces de couleur sombre composé d'un short, adieu le une pièce.

— Ne change rien ma chère, dit le blond à la jeune fille, de jour en jour tu es une fleur qui s'épanouit.

— Heu, ouais si tu veux, se contenta de répondre Saby.

La blonde alla rejoindre son amie et s'installa sur une serviette, les jambes repliées contre elle.

— Allons-nous baigner, suggéra-t-elle, profitons du soleil, il risque de pleuvoir dans quelques jours.

— Je sens que je vais être grippé, avoua Nojiko en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, je préfère me préserver.

Saby lui lança un regard silencieux. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Devait-elle creuser d'avantage ou attendre le moment opportun ? Valait mieux attendre, Nojiko était douée pour faire la tombe. Leur ami Zoro les rejoignit, les bras croisés, il fixa tour à tour ses deux amies.

— Vous avez prévenue Tashigi ?

— C'est pas toi qui devais le faire ? Saby lui retourna la question.

— Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais la prévenir, rétorqua Zoro en levant un sourcil.

— C'était pas à Luffy de le faire ? Questionna Nojiko en levant la tête. Non ?

Les trois adolescents restèrent un moment interdit, la bouche ouverte.

— Ton portable Nojiko, quémanda la blonde en tendant la main, merci.

— Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'incapable, souligna Zoro en prenant place à côté d'elles, on ne peut vraiment pas compter sur vous.

— Et c'est toi qui nous dis ça ? Lança la bleue d'un ton ironique.

Une dispute s'en suivit, rameutant les autres. Tashigi fut prévenue un peu tard, car elle avait finalement d'autres projets et devait rester deux semaines à Marine Ford avec son cousin Smoker. Elle les rejoindra avant la reprise des cours et donc avant la nouvelle année scolaire. Cette rentrée scolaire arriva bien vite d'ailleurs. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire « ouf » que les voilà de nouveau dans leur établissement.

Au collège il ne restait plus que Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Kaya et Chopper. Certains d'entre eux se réunirent autour d'une table le midi pour déjeuner ensemble. Il ne manquait que la jeune blonde qui était allée remplir sa bouteille d'eau. Kaya revint vers eux en courant et se prit les pieds dans ceux d'une autre fille, plus grande, à la carrure plus large, un peu effrayante. Lorsque la frêle jeune fille s'étala de tout son long, la jeune fille à la silhouette de garçon en ria ainsi que son groupe et elles s'en allèrent.

— Celles-là je vous jure ! S'emporta Nami en se levant.

Elle fut devancée par Usopp. Ce dernier visiblement en colère préféra garder sa langue dans sa poche. Il aida la jeune blonde à se relever et dépoussiéra ses genoux, redressant ses cheveux, sans un mot. Tous les deux vinrent ensuite s'asseoir à table.

— Merci Usopp, murmura Kaya, dommage que Saby ne soit plus là.

— Bah faut apprendre à vous débrouiller sans elle, dit Luffy avec un sourire, on est là nous.

— Oui mais vous n'allez pas frapper des filles ? lança Nami, aaah j'ai envie de leur arracher les cheveux.

— Et alors ? Rétorqua Luffy, fille ou pas c'est quoi la différence ?

Ses amis firent les yeux ronds. Nami en ria.

— Aucune ! affirma la rousse souriante en lui tapotant l'épaule.

— Ne lui dis pas ça Nami ! Interdit Chopper, il pourrait se faire exclure !

— Rooh ça va, rassura son amie en tirant la langue.

Leurs voisins d'à côté, eux avaient d'autres préoccupations si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Saby avait foulé le sol du lycée avec ses amis, elle fut impressionnée au début, la nouveauté cela surprend toujours. Puis petit à petit elle avait pris ses marques et alla rendre visite au club de danse accompagnée de Sanji. Dans le grand gymnase il y avait une pièce dédiée au club. Le blond s'installa dans un coin et se fit pour une fois discret. Tout semblait plus ambitieux qu'au collège, le nombre de membres, de projets, les tenues, les représentations. Premier Jour et une plutôt bonne impression, la blonde attendait de voir la suite des choses.

— Et toi cette année qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la blonde à Sanji alors qu'ils quittaient l'établissement.

— Rien, répondit le concerné simplement, j'ai envie de gagner un peu de sous alors je vais bosser avec le vieux.

Alors que Saby allait répliquer, des voix éclatèrent non loin. L'une d'elles, ils la connaissaient très bien. Trop bien. Ils pressèrent alors le pas et découvrirent leur Nojiko dans ce qui semblait être une dispute avec son petit-ami.

— Nous deux ça s'arrêtent là ! Ordonna la bleue en dégageant la main du jeune homme de son épaule, je ne veux plus que tu lèves la main sur moi ! C'est fini !

Sanji et Saby restèrent interdit. Nojiko frappa son petit-amie – désormais ex petit-ami – au ventre et partit. Les deux têtes blondes eurent la même idée, rappelé à ce jeune homme comment se comporter correctement avec une fille. Une fois fini, les deux amis tentèrent de rattraper Nojiko qui avait pris une jolie avance. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne parler de cet incident à personne vu que la bleue elle-même gardait cela secret.

Le groupe se retrouva le soir – quelques jours plus tard – chez le blond. Ils avaient prévu une soirée calme d'avant week-end, une sorte de rituel instauré, installé depuis quelques temps déjà. Cela devait être une soirée tranquille, sans prise de tête, un moyen de « fêter » cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire qui avec le temps n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel. Luffy et Usopp campaient déjà devant la télé, prêts pour une partie de jeu vidéo, accompagnaient de Zoro et d'Ace. Chopper lui se lovait sur les genoux de Nojiko et Nami, alors que ces dernières prenaient place sur le canapé deux places.

Les trois têtes blondes, elles, étaient en cuisine à préparer les petits plats. Les rires s'échappaient de la pièce mais, aussi quelques reproches lorsque Saby mangeait sans autorisation, elle ne faisait que goûter quelques aliments qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Sa queue de cheval était plus haute qu'habituellement et torsadée légèrement – c'était l'œuvre de Kaya – et elle portait une petite robe droite à bretelle large de couleur verte par-dessus un legging vert foncé. Sanji esquissa un sourire, sachant que d'ordinaire son amie préférait les shorts et tee-shirt large.

— Quoi ? demanda l'intéressée, y a un problème ?

— Aucun, affirma le blond, c'est juste que ça te change.

— C'est trop bizarre ?

— Non, assura Kaya en lui prenant les épaules, ça te va très bien.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Tous mes vêtements étaient encore dans la machine à laver et je n'avais rien d'autre à mettre alors voilà quoi.

— Mais on a rien dit, rappela Sanji qui fixait ses cheveux, va falloir refaire les pointes.

Saby et Kaya échangèrent un regard interrogateur mais, ne pipèrent mots. Les trois amis sortirent ensuite rejoindre les autres. Sanji vit rouge en constatant que Chopper était plutôt bien installé.

— Tu peux me regarder de travers ça ne me fera pas partir pour autant, prévint le jeune garçon confiant.

Sanji eut les nerfs piqués à vif mais, il ne pouvait rien faire, les deux sœurs protégeaient le plus jeune. Il s'assit dans un autre fauteuil et préféra se concentrer sur la partie de jeux vidéo entamée.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent chacun à tour de rôle. Sanji était debout depuis longtemps et leur préparait un savoureux petit déjeuner. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, pensant à ses flirts actuels jusqu'à ce qu'un parfum sucré parvienne à ses narines. Ce parfum était presque envoutant, délicieux, il leva les yeux et vit Nami passait à côté de lui. Il remarqua que les cheveux de la rousse ondulaient. Elle paraissait sereine et se servit un verre d'eau.

— Tu es matinale, souligna le blond un sourire en coin.

— Impossible de dormir plus longtemps avec tous ces ronflements, avoua la rousse en se tournant vers lui. L'eau de la salle de bain était un peu tiède.

— Ah désolé pour ça, s'excusa Sanji alors qu'il dressait le plateau repas, on a des soucis avec l'eau chaude en ce moment. Les autres vont devoir faire sans.

Nami sourit et vint aider le blond.

— Ah, se mit-elle à penser, j'ai un rendez-vous mystère la semaine prochaine.

Sanji s'arrêta et la regarda un moment, répétant ce qu'elle venait de révéler à l'instant.

— Oui c'est quelqu'un qui m'a laissé un message dans mon casier, expliqua-t-elle, mais il n'a pas signé.

— Tu y vas toute seule ?

— Je ne devrais pas ? S'étonna la rousse avec un air inquiet.

— Non ça ne serait pas prudent, affirma le blond, je t'accompagne.

La rousse ne put répondre, son ami quitta la cuisine avec le petit-déjeuner et alla rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient réveillés. Ace sortit tremblant de la salle de bain, l'eau devait désormais être glacée. Luffy était affalé dans le fauteuil, la tête en bas, les jambes en l'air, imité par Usopp et Chopper. Nojiko elle entra dans la salle d'eau avec réticence et Sanji s'en excusa maintes fois. Kaya pliait les couvertures pour les ranger, alors qu'à la fenêtre Zoro et Saby, écouteurs dans les oreilles, découvraient la nouvelle chanson de leur groupe favoris.

— J'ai bien envie de me faire un piercing à l'oreille, confia Zoro, trois en fait, à gauche.

— Ça y est, maintenant que tu es au lycée tu ne te sens plus ! S'étonna Saby.

— Rends-moi ma musique, ordonna le vert en reprenant son écouteur et en allant rejoindre la table pour manger.

— Je plaisantais, assura la blonde souriante.

Ils se réunirent tous, rejoint ensuite par une Nojiko un peu de mauvaise humeur à cause de la température désagréable de sa douche.

Le grand gymnase du lycée fut partagé entre trois classes de seconde pour les activités sportives. Il y avait le choix entre d'un côté le badminton, le volley-ball sur demi-terrain et l'escalade. Évidemment les groupes se firent assez rapidement, sans laisser le choix à certains. Saby réussit à se glisser dans le groupe de Zoro et Sanji au volley-ball.

— Vous êtes plus nuls que moi, se moqua la blonde, je suis trop badasse au volley !

— L'équipe adverse était nulle pas de quoi t'en venter, démenti Sanji l'air blasé, arrête de prendre la grosse tête.

— Vous devriez être content aussi ! On refait une partie ?

— Je veux bien ! répondit un garçon de leur groupe, je suis sûr qu'avec toi on ne peut que gagner.

Zoro et Sanji échangèrent un regard en arquant un sourcil.

— Évidemment ! affirma la blonde l'air faussement hautain, les mains sur les hanches.

Le garçon ne cessait de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et de rire à chaque mot que prononçait Saby. Zoro et Sanji se retinrent de rire. Bien évidemment, le jeune imprudent pensa pouvoir remettre en place une mèche de la jeune fille. Cette dernière le retint dans son action.

— Ne te crois pas autoriser à franchir la limite, avertit Saby d'un ton froid et sec avant de relâcher d'un geste vif le poignet de son compagnon de volley-ball.

Zoro et Sanji ricanèrent alors que leur amie d'enfance alla se rafraîchir un moment.

— Je l'aurais, murmura ce garçon imprudent.

— Si tu restes en vie, lui dirent en chœur les deux amis de la jeune fille d'une voix sombre.

Un frisson parcouru son échine et il se retira sur les bancs, se plaignant de maux de ventre l'empêchant de jouer. En sortant de cours, les garçons avertirent le grand-frère. Ce dernier se jura de garder un œil – encore plus que d'habitude – sur sa jeune sœur.

De son côté le plus jeune de la fratrie donnait l'impression d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Laissant souvent seuls ses deux amis, Usopp et Kaya, pour vaquer à d'autres occupations. Il rejoignit alors Chopper et Nami à la pause interclasse. Cette dernière paraissait ailleurs, marmonnant quelque chose à elle-même et gribouillant dans son agenda. Luffy tenta d'y jeter un coup d'œil mais, la rousse recula, gardant son jardin secret. Luffy devint encore plus curieux.

— Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Ordonna la rouquine, retourne donc dans ta classe !

— Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Je veux savoir ! Insista le brun.

Nami lui lança un regard mauvais et Chopper décida alors de converser avec Luffy pour le distraire. A la fin de la journée, ils se décidèrent à attendre leurs amis du lycée d'à côté. Mains dans les poches, le nez en l'air à chanter des airs connus ou à en inventer. Ils virent arriver Nojiko accompagnée de son nouveau petit-ami. Un garçon poli et charmant, répondant au prénom de Kenji qui les laissa pour rejoindre une voiture rouge dans laquelle l'attendait sa mère. Puis Ace, comme une âme en peine avançait d'un pas nonchalant. Puis arrivèrent le trio dans une grande discussion, Saby faisait de grands gestes, imité par Sanji, Zoro affichait un air ennuyé.

— Il y a un souci ? interrogea Usopp.

— Vous avez déjà tous remarqué que malgré sa mauvaise humeur constante, se lança Saby, Zoro trouve le moyen de plaire aux filles.

Le groupe se mit en marche tout en l'écoutant. Il s'avérait que le vert avait déjà eu pas mal de prétendantes auxquelles il n'avait jamais réellement répondu. Sanji s'insurgeait, ne comprenant pas le succès de son ami qu'il considérait moins beau que lui et n'admettant pas que le vert était un briseur de cœur. Il se calma ensuite en sentant une main agrippait son bras. C'était la rouquine de la bande. Eux deux avaient besoin de discuter « affaire » et devancèrent les autres qui n'y prêtèrent guère attention.

— Au fait, dit Zoro à Saby, le prochain concert des S'Queeze…

— M'en parles pas, interrompit la blonde outrée, il aura lieu très loin, très très loin d'ici.

— C'est pourquoi j'allais te proposer de le regarder en live sur le net avant que tu ne me coupe la parole, annonça le vert, petite malpolie.

— Oh, fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille qui affichait un air penaud, et donc tu voudrais le regarder chez moi ?

— Non chez moi, répondit Zoro le plus naturellement possible, monsieur Kôshiro a fait installer internet dernièrement et on a un meilleur débit que vous.

— Oooh, s'extasia Saby la bouche en cœur, en échange je viendrais vous faire à manger.

— D'accord ça marche, conclu le vert en tapant dans la main de son amie.

— Oh mais j'y pense ! s'exclama soudainement Usopp, t'as pas une représentation de kendo bientôt ?

— Si, affirma Zoro, pourquoi ?

— J'ai trop envie d'en voir ! S'enthousiasma Chopper des étoiles dans les yeux, on peut venir ? Héhé !

— Saby ne vous a pas invité ? S'étonna le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil.

— Mais j'allais le faire, avoua-t-elle faussement surprise.

— Et moi je ne suis pas un bon menteur, renchérit Usopp en tirant la langue.

— J'ai le droit d'oublier non ?

Saby et Usopp entrèrent alors dans une petite chamaillerie qui se termina en rigolade.

Le lendemain, la blonde rejoignit Nojiko pour aller courir toutes les deux sur la plage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas fait de sport ensemble. Elles firent une course d'environ une heure avant d'aller se poser un moment. Elles s'étirèrent alors que le soleil finissait de se lever. Elles passèrent ensuite par le cimetière pour y saluer leurs proches décédés et regagnèrent les habitations. Passant à une boulangerie pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter et décidèrent ensuite de traîner avant de rentrer.

— On devrait demander à Zoro et Ace de nous accompagnaient la prochaine fois, suggéra Saby levant ses bras vers le ciel pour s'étirer.

— Mais Ace est trop paresseux pour ça, répondit Nojiko pas très convaincue.

— Et monsieur ton petit-ami ?

— Jamais ! S'esclaffa la bleue, c'est pas un sportif, on le laminerait facile !

Les filles en rirent gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'on tirât violemment sur les cheveux de Nojiko.

— Tu te moquais de moi la, à l'instant ?

C'était son petit-ami, Kenji, qui semblait avoir une poigne assez forte.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'interposa Saby, on rigolait ! Y avait rien de méchant dans ce qu'on disait !

La blonde décela une étincelle de peur dans les yeux de son amie.

— Lâche-la ! ordonna la blonde en tentant de dégager son amie de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

Kenji la repoussa tout en maintenant Nojiko.

— Je plaisantais c'est tout, répéta la bleue tenant la main de son petit-ami, pourquoi tu t'énerves !

—Nojiko ! Réagit ! L'interpella Saby, pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

La jeune femme lança à la blonde un regard peiné et troublé.

— Je t'avais pas demandé d'arrêter de voir ce Ace ? Questionna-t-il en la giflant.

La blonde vit rouge et lui rendit cette gifle avec son poing. Il riposta à son tour et Nojiko s'interposa entre eux.

— Laisse ! Ça n'est rien du tout ! assura-t-elle, je vais arranger ça.

Saby la fixa sans répondre, sentant une colère grondée en elle.

— Mais tu t'entends ? Tu vas arranger ça ? Depuis quand tu arranges les choses après ? Pourquoi tu lui casses pas la gueule tout de suite ?

— C'est bon je m'en occupe ! Rentre chez toi et laisse-nous !

— Tous ces bleus ces derniers jours, fit Saby la voix tremblante en s'adressant au jeune homme, c'est à cause de toi ?

— Tu en veux ? proposa Kenji prêt à en découdre.

— C'est bon Saby, rentre ! Insista la bleue.

— Pourquoi tu le protèges ?

— Elle m'aime, lâcha-t-il sournoisement puis s'adressa à sa petite-amie en la prenant par le bras, on y va.

— Non ! Interdit Saby en tenant l'autre main de son amie.

Nojiko se dégagea de son étreinte assez violemment.

— Mais bordel fou moi la paix ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Lui cria la bleue. Fais chier !

Un silence se fit. La blonde voulu une fois de plus frapper Kenji.

— Tu ne le toucheras pas ! S'opposa Nojiko en tenant le poing de son amie.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre et des coups partirent. Les deux amies se giflèrent, aveugler par la colère, la situation honteuse pour l'une et absurde pour l'autre.

Elle regarda les deux jeunes gens s'en aller, la lèvre inférieure ensanglantée, frustrée, son corps tremblant par la rage. Ses yeux lui piquèrent, elle décida d'aller passer ses nerfs ailleurs. Mais impossible pour elle d'oublier ça. Elle rentra donc en vitesse, se doucha et parti en direction du Fuchsia Coffee, enfila son uniforme et commença sa journée. Elle avait décidé – pour attirer l'attention des gens ailleurs que sur sa lèvre blessée – de glisser un ruban orné d'un joli nœud aux couleurs de l'établissement dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait lâché.

Une coiffure qui la changeait beaucoup. Et la journée se passa tranquillement sans qu'elle n'ait de nouvelles de Nojiko ou de qui que soit d'autre. Elle fut rejointe par Kaya en milieu d'après-midi. Et à dix-huit heures, elle plia son tablier et rentra en passant une fois de plus par le parc, oubliant d'attacher ses cheveux.

— Bonsoir mademoiselle…

— N'essaie même pas Sanji, coupa la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Le blond avait la bouche ouverte tentant de garder contenance, ses frères étaient là aussi, ainsi que Zoro. Le vert et la blonde se fixèrent un moment, rendant la jeune fille quelque peu mal à l'aise.

— Quoi ?

Il montra ses lèvres du doigt.

— Étagère trop basse, mentit-elle sans le quittez des yeux.

— Hé salut les gars ! Héla une voix dans son dos.

La blonde la reconnue. Et sentit une colère grandir de nouveau en elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle devint tendue et son regard devint froid. Les garçons le virent. Kenji les rejoignit et se positionna à côté de la blonde.

— Bonsoir, la salua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire en coin et lui asséna un coup de poing de toute la force qu'elle pouvait donner. Ace, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji furent surpris.

— Salle petit enfoiré de mes deux couilles ! Cracha-t-elle alors.

Les garçons comprirent alors que c'était quelque chose de sérieux, assez sérieux pour la mettre dans tous ses états.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre autant en colère ? Questionna alors Ace posant une main sur son épaule.

— Ce qu'il a fait ? Répéta la blonde d'une voix aiguë.

Elle lança à Kenji un regard haineux, s'approcha de lui à grand pas pour lui administrer un autre coup dans les côtes aussi violent que le premier. Alors qu'il se roula en boule sur le sol, Saby le pointa du doigt.

— Ça c'est ce qu'il fait à Nojiko dès qu'il n'est pas satisfait de quelque chose, lança-t-elle toujours d'une voix aiguë et énervée.

Elle le roua de coup encore et encore, jusqu'à ce Zoro la prît par la taille et l'arrêtât. D'un regard il la fit comprendre que les garçons s'en occupaient.

— A cause de lui, commença-t-elle d'une voix brisée avant de se reprendre, on s'est disputée.

La blonde s'éloigna alors, encore en colère. Les garçons se tournèrent vers lui.

— Vu ce qu'elle t'a déjà fait, on ne fera rien de plus, lui annonça Ace. Mais si tu t'approches encore de Nojiko je te refais le portrait.

— Je vais te faire une sale réputation auprès des filles du bahut, lui assura Sanji lui jetant son mégot de cigarette.

— Moi je ne vais pas être aussi gentil, assura Luffy qui lui assena le coup final.

Zoro lui se retint de tout autre geste. Ils fixèrent la blonde qui faisait des va et viens, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle leur expliqua alors tout en contrôlant ses émotions que Nojiko et elle s'étaient insultés et qu'elles avaient échangé des gifles. Lorsque Sanji tenta de la consoler, il se fit recaler par la blonde.

La semaine suivante fut marquée par une pluie torrentielle inondant certaines salles mises à disposition des clubs de l'établissement. Ils se réunirent comme ils purent dans le gymnase. Cela dit, les présences d'Ace et de Sanji posèrent questions, ils s'installèrent dans les gradins aux côtés des autres élèves présents.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda un jeune garçon à lunette d'un air hautain.

— Et toi, t'es venu faire quoi ici ? Lui renvoya Ace.

— Je fais partie du club de danse.

— Ah il y a deux clubs de danse ? S'étonna Ace.

— Non il n'y en a qu'un seul, démentit le jeune homme.

— T'es dans le même club que Saby ?

— Tu ne savais pas que c'était un club mixte ? l'interrogea Sanji.

— Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le brun, j'étais pas au courant, Saby ne m'a rien dit !

— Si, le premier jour, rappela le blond à ses côtés. Tu devrais l'écouter de temps en temps, elle dit des choses intéressantes parfois.

Ace fusilla le jeune homme à lunettes du regard. Ce dernier stressa, comme s'il était sous pression, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front.

— J'avoue, lâcha-t-il alors sans regarder le brun, j'ai tenté de l'embrasser la semaine dernière !

Sanji et Ace restèrent interdit, haussant les sourcils, la bouche entre-ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace bondisse de son siège.

— Elle m'a envoyée une droite et ne me parle plus depuis, ajouta le jeune homme en se protégeant le visage. S'il te plaît ne me frappe pas !

— Respire un bon coup Ace, conseilla nonchalamment Sanji, tu pourras le cogner plus tard.

— Non non s'il vous plaît ! supplia le jeune homme apeuré, Roronoa la déjà fait !

— T'étais au courant ? demanda le brun au blond tout en lâchant le jeune homme.

— Non, répondit Sanji, ils n'en n'ont pas parlé.

Le jeune homme fut appelé, il retira alors ses lunettes qu'il alla mettre dans son sac d'un pas pressé et mal assuré. Au même moment Ace et Sanji virent Zoro arrivé, il brandit une bouteille d'eau. Bouteille d'eau que prit Saby, tout sourire. Ace et Sanji échangèrent un regard sans un mot.

* * *

><p><em>Si vous trouvez que ce chapitre était plus centré sur certains personnages, dites-vous que c'est voulu et que ça servira plus ou moins à la suite qui va venir ^^<em>

_A bientôt ! Et merci encore._


End file.
